Seven Days to the Worst Wedding Ever
by cerespallas
Summary: Mikan and Natsume's wedding, how she dreams about it and how he ruins it.
1. The Worst Proposition Ever

**Before we begin...**

Story type: post canon story, 20+ year old characters

Genre: Drama/Humor/Romance

Pairings: Mikan x Natsume, Aoi x Luca

Warnings: action, profanity, (as of now) no NSFW scenes

_- About my stories:_

Maybe it's best to say that I never create a perfect character. Everybody has flaws, and if a character has to suffer to make a believable flow, I am sure to make them suffer. Nobody escapes what needs to be done.

If you want a character that never suffers, perfect in attitude and appearance, never sweats, never have their clothes torn from fights or have his/her hair ruined or even a scrape after blowing up the world, my story isn't for you. To blow up a garbage bin, the characters in my story WILL suffer.

If there's any problem with wording and error in my old fics, please mention it, because I do revise everything every now and then. If some stories seem awkward on the first few chapters, please note the publish date, because it was most likely _they were old_. Later chapters of the same fics won't have this issue. Please tell me by PM or review, and I'll be sure to clean them up.

_- Disclaimer and story explanation:_

I don't own GA.

Summary: In seven days to their rushed wedding, would Mikan get what she always wanted for her marriage ceremony, or would she spend the rest of her life wishing for a better one? With Natsume as a groom, her dream wedding might end up in the calamity.

-x-

* * *

**Seven Days to the Worst Wedding Ever**

By cerespallas

**Chapter one: the Worst Proposition Ever**

* * *

-x-

That day did not start very well.

Mikan Sakura sighed in resignation, crouching down to console a crying boy in front of her. "Listen, stop crying, I'll take you to the infirmary, okay?" asked the twenty five year old sport teacher in a soothing voice.

The kid looked up from his bleeding knee. "He pushed me!" he whined, pointing to a boy far away who stared at them.

Mikan looked up and shouted, "Yoichi!"

"I did not!" said the eighteen year old boy. "He fell by himself. I don't know anything!"

"That's what you say too last week, after you shoved a girl to the ground in dodge ball." Mikan shook her head. "Her arms and knee were bleeding and you pretended that nothing happened. Remember?"

"She whined all the time," said Yoichi in boredom, crossing his arms. "I don't want someone like that in my team."

The young teacher rolled her eyes, standing up in one swift pace, motioning for the kid to follow her. She turned around, showing her 'Alice Academy' logo at the back of her sweat suit as she walked away from the school yard, the kid followed.

Yoichi's behaviour reminded her of someone. That person was now her boyfriend, who still had the same smug and 'I'm-better-than-everyone' attitude.

And sadly, he was also one of the teachers in Alice Academy.

Oh, wait. He was not.

He was _now_ the Headmaster.

Mikan rolled her eyes. She had never thought Natsume Hyuuga could get promoted as a Headmaster, in only two years after they had worked as teachers in their old school. Meanwhile he climbed that ladder of success easily, Mikan was still, and probably would spend her lifetime working as a sports teacher in Alice Academy, teaching Kindergarten toddlers all the way to High School kids. It was like... She was stuck in this eternal wheel of a cycle, and just like a hamster trapped inside a hamster ball, she couldn't get off of it.

Hotaru had been working as a Creative Head of Invention in one of the biggest Toy Industry in Japan. Luca worked as a Greenpeace worker, often got sent into the weirdest and strangest places in the world, in order to save the rare animals and obtain data. Tsubasa and Misaki got married four years ago, and now Misaki was pregnant with their second child. Their first son was named Kaname, to honour their deceased best friend, who had passed away ten years ago. The couple opened up a fancy restaurant where their friends often hang out together.

When her phone rang, Mikan had escorted the kid inside the infirmary. She walked out and pulled her cell phone from her pants pocket, reading the screen and frowning.

"Yes?" she answered the phone, without hiding the irritated tone marking her voice. "What do you want?"

"We should go out for dinner."

Mikan narrowed her eyes to a slit, replying, "What's the occasion?"

"Why do I need any?" Natsume gave the response. "I don't need any occasion to dine out with my girlfriend."

"Just like you don't need any reason to cancel it out either," retorted Mikan sarcastically, "like yesterday, and the other day, and the other week, and the other—"

Natsume said with a sigh, "I told you I have a matter to do."

"Yeah, five minutes after we get to the restaurant!"

"Listen, Polka, just dress up and I'll take you out at seven." Natsume hanged up. Mikan glared at the phone before scowling and putting her cell phone against her forehead.

When the last time they even talked aside from the school matter in every meeting? After his promotion five months ago, she had felt it.

They slowly grew apart.

-x—

* * *

-x—

Natsume looked at her with disapproval in his eyes. He stared at her usual style of hair, her yellow sleeveless blouse, her black mini skirt and her shiny flip flops. "When I said dress up," he said with displeasure, "I do mean _dress up_. Put something formal. Not looking like you're ready to walk on the beach."

Mikan crossed her arm and huffed. "What is today's dinner for anyway?" She looked at his black tuxedo and shiny leather shoes, which, by the way, was a great approach to show their wealth distinction.

"Just get in the car," told him, gesturing to the black shiny sports car behind him. Mikan shrugged in submission and walked to the car, leaving her small rented home behind Alice Academy.

Their ride was filled with silence. Natsume didn't look at her, his eyes fixed on the road and his hands on the steer. Mikan crossed her arms and looked outside the window. She realized where they went after the car stopped in front of the building.

Walking out from the car, Mikan closed the door and turned to Natsume. "I'll walk in first." She walked in Tsubasa and Misaki's restaurant, leaving the man parking his car.

"Hey!" Misaki greeted her as she walked in, "you come pretty early!"

"Uh, yeah," mumbled Mikan. So Natsume did make a reservation here. Now she knew he might not leave her alone in the restaurant this time. He wouldn't do that in his friend's place.

She followed Misaki as the woman seated her to her table, looking up to accept the menu. But Misaki shook her head and said, "Natsume have ordered the menu before you come. Enjoy the rest of the night!" She left after giving her a wink.

Mikan watched as a connoisseur walked to her table, bowed to her before pouring a red wine in her champagne glass. Now she _really_ wondered about the occasion. She looked up from the wine as Natsume walked, elegantly, to their table and sat down with poise. She raised her brow when Natsume stared at her.

"What?" asked Natsume. "I thought you said we never really dine out lately." He set the napkins in his lap and raised his glass. "Ever drink any of this?"

"You know I haven't."

He only smirked. "Sip it, don't drink it like water."

Mikan hesitantly raised her glass and put it in her lips. Before she sipped the wine, Natsume said, "I got another promotion. I'm leaving for American Alice Academy next week."

Her head went blank.

_I can't believe he said yes without asking me first! _

_Did he want to break up?_

_Is this why he ordered the wine?_

Mikan raised the glass up and anxiously swallowed it. Natsume's eyes widened before he stood up and yell, "No! Idiot! Stop!"

She choked.

There was something in the wine, and now it's stuck in her throat. Mikan coughed, but it refused to leave her throat. Her face was red when she realized that she couldn't breathe.

"Idiot!" Natsume ran to her side and quickly assigned her a Heimlich method. However, instead of chucking the strange thing out, she swallowed it.

Natsume blinked when he realized that Mikan was safe, before letting her go and smacking her head in resentment.

"Ow!" The girl whined, glaring at him. "What is that for?"

"Hey!" Misaki walked to them, her slightly bulging tummy prevented her from running into them. "What's wrong?" She looked at their faces.

Natsume waved to the table, "Just give me the bill," he said. "We have to go to the hospital immediately."

"What?" Mikan gasped, "Who is ill?"

Misaki stared in surprise, but then she croaked, "Oh no…"

Mikan turned to her. "What?"

"Mikan… you didn't just swallow a seven carat diamond ring, did you?"


	2. The Worst Time to ask THAT

As usual, you know I don't own GA.

* * *

Hey there!

Here is chapter two, nice and warm!

:D

Cee

* * *

"Mikan… you didn't just swallow a seven carat diamond ring, did you?"

-x—

* * *

**Seven Days to the Worst Wedding Ever**

By cerespallas

**Chapter Two: The Worst Time to Ask THAT**

* * *

-x-

They moved their feet to Natsume's car that had been parked outside Tsubasa and Misaki's restaurant. She inhaled her sets of breath slowly, yet kept pacing in fast motion. Both of her hands were placed in her abdomen and her eyes looking at his boyfriend, who had been striding briskly in a faster pace than her a few feet ahead.

_Diamond ring…_ she thought in bewilderment, staring at his stiff back. _Was_ t_hat mean he intended to propose to me? _She frowned, failed to see the logic of his action that had almost killed her. _He could've just asked me straight away! _The man might think putting a ring inside his girlfriend's wine was pretty cool, but she obviously didn't perceive it in the same way.

Was it unique? Yes, it was.

Cool? No, it was so stupid.

Natsume reached inside his pocket, pulling out his car key and pressing the alarm button, effectively unlocking the door before they arrived at his car. He stood on the side of the car, both of his arms in his suit pocket, staring unemotionally at her as she arrived. He pulled out his right hand, reaching for Mikan's hand in order to stop her as she moved to open the passenger's door. "You have to lie in the back," he commanded.

His sports car didn't have a back seat; it was a two seated car. The back of a sports car was very small and compacted, a space where you could squeeze your body to lie in but it wouldn't be overly comfortable. His car seat didn't have enough space in the back to recline.

"Why?" asked her as he pulled the seat and folded it up, making space between the small back space and the door, standing up straight while waiting for her to get in.

"If you sit, the ring inside you will go down sooner." Natsume held the door and watched as she entered the car, crawling to the back and started reclining on the floorboard. "Truth be honest, I'd prefer them to take it from your mouth rather than from your nether region," said he.

When he closed the door, he caught the girl shot him an irritated glare.

Mikan positioned her head in the small spaces of the escalated floorboard, trying to find the most comfortable place. Natsume walked away from the back door and soon found his way to the driver seat. He sat on his seat swiftly and reached to the back of the steer, igniting the machine with his key. As the car slowly turned on, Mikan could smell the scent of leather and his gentle perfume passing her nose, being blown by the air conditioner.

She crossed her arms and stared at the car ceiling before letting out her thoughts, "So, you decided to propose me just because you're leaving next week?"

Natsume turned around, looking at the rear window and driving the car out of the parking lot, in reverse. "Do you have any other reason in mind, as of why I should marry you?"

She puffed. "You know, just because you have to go doesn't mean I have to follow."

"It's a permanent position. You don't want to date a faraway boyfriend, do you?"

"We can just break up."

Natsume glared at her before saying in an icy tone, "Tell me you didn't mean that."

"I…" Mikan felt his silent fume. Why, she could even smell it on the air. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she whispered with a sigh.

Natsume turned to the front and set the gear in forward, driving the car smoothly to the hospital. It had been an unexpected turn of events and he had never thought the end of his planned date would be to carry his stupid girlfriend into the emergency room, because she had swallowed the ring he had saved up for her. He thought the end of this night were several tight warm embraces, nice caresses and long kisses, trailed all the way from their seat in the restaurant to her home. Then maybe, they could continue it in her bedroom or she could choose to leave him at the front door, as she always did.

Mikan turned her head to take an image of her well-dressed boyfriend.

His hair still had the same style as it was years ago. His eyes still proved to be the best colour of ruby she had ever seen in human. What changed most were his frame and his attire. He had grown to be a muscular and tall man, no longer being the lean and lanky boy. He always wore designer suits, and nowadays she never saw him anywhere without several expensive items on him.

But what mattered most to her, was that he still wore a same cold-looking expression he was best acknowledged with. They had gone through a lot: won over the fight from Persona and AAO, graduated from the high school together and enter the same college on the same major, also graduated at the same time. She was always there for him, and he had never changed his behaviour even just a little bit, fifteen years after she had met him the first time.

It took no longer than ten minutes for their car to arrive at the hospital. Natsume placed the car in front of the emergency area, walking out from his door and circling the car, opening the passenger's door for her. She climbed out as he said to an intern waiting at the hospital door, "She swallowed a ring."

"Is it big?" asked the young intern, motioning for a crew to snatch a wheelchair for her. "We need to know the size of it and how she swallowed it."

"With wine. It's a seven carat diamond ring." Natsume stared when the intern chuckled. "Is there anything wrong?"

"The wine proposition…" said the interns with a knowing grin. "Of course, it was the number one reason why a lot of girls had a ring in their digestive system instead of their ring fingers. Number two was the cake and the pie proposition." The intern motioned Mikan to sit on the newly carried wheel chair.

"Although I have to say, seven carats are rare. They usually eat one or two carats," he said as he pushed her wheelchair with an expertise of a trained doctor. "You want to know something, miss?" he asked Mikan, who raised her head to look at him. "The diamond won't be digested inside of you. The metal of the ring, however, may be. So I think you still get the diamond if you let it flow naturally. We should be more worried about the metal than the diamond, because if you have enough time to digest it, you may get metal poisoning."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" snarled Mikan as she was taken inside the emergency area. "Because I certainly don't feel good after I hear that."

"Naah, I don't intend to cheer you," replied the intern without concern. "Most of the times the boys were too stupid on the proposition and the girls are too eager to eat the food in front of them anyway—"

"Stop it," barked Mikan as she tilted her head to look behind the interns. There were no signs of Natsume. "Where is my boyfriend?"

"Parking the car, maybe. Or run away." The interns pulled Mikan to the side of a bed and said something to the nurse near him. The nurse hurriedly went to do his orders. "Okay, now lie down here." He patted the bed, waiting for the girl to lie on it.

As Mikan did so, he said to her, "We just have to trigger your vomiting responses by giving you several liquids to drink, okay?" he said, ready to turn around and leave.

"Wait!" Mikan halted him, raising her hands up as if she was in the classroom and asking for a question. The intern raised his brow. "What kind of liquid?"

"Hmm…" the interns mumbled. "I think it will be kinda sour, salty and too sugary. Either that or we have to pump your stomach inside out. Which one do you prefer?" He gave out a big grin as the girl shot him a vicious glare. "Ah, okay. You prefer a milder method."

Mikan raised her arms and crossed it in front of her eyes, mumbling with a defeated tone, "Please, don't talk to me unless it's necessary."

"As you wish," answered the sinister intern, leaving her alone.

Mikan closed her eyes behind her arms, cursing to herself. This wasn't supposed to happen in the first place!

Stupid, foolish Natsume!

"Are you going to bitch at me like you did to him?" echoed a voice near her. She peeked out between the gaps of her arms to see Natsume stood beside her.

"You know, you're the last person I want to talk to right now," grumbled her, moving her arms away and looking to her side, away from him.

"I just have to ask you one question." He crossed his arms.

"And you'll leave?" she asked, glancing despairingly at him.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I should've done this in the restaurant," mumbled Natsume. "Because you already seized the ring anyway, I…" he cursed, then, in one of a lifetime moment, getting down on his knees.

"Mikan Sakura," he said while the girl staring at him wide-eyed. "Will you marry me?"


	3. Her Planned Dream Wedding

I don't own GA. But this story and the whole cynical thing belong to me.

* * *

Hiya there!

Now, enjoy the third part! This is the past, happened when they were twelve.

:D

Cee

* * *

"Mikan Sakura," he said while the girl staring at him wide-eyed. "Will you marry me?"

-x-

* * *

**Seven Days to the Worst Wedding Ever**

By cerespallas

**Her Planned Dream Wedding**

* * *

-x-

Sometimes, when an old friend of hers went back to the school for a day to reminisce, or called her for the reunion, they were shocked by her change of behaviour. They said she was beginning to sound like Natsume, the way she talked and viewed things around her. They wondered what happened.

She never wondered about it. It was pretty clear for anyone who had been spending time growing up with her and her boyfriend, Luca and Hotaru for example. It was bound to happen. The happy, naïve and stupidly innocent Mikan would turn out to be a more mature, calculative and rational person. She was not ten years old anymore, she was twenty five.

After all, if you were she and you spent your fifteen years of youth beside your cold, seemingly heartless and calculative boyfriend, and you found out that you loved him so much in a young age of eleven, what else would happen? If you and him going out together, and did everything together for fifteen years, it was just like an old quote saying: "Old matching couples will look like their counterpart." She turned to be more like Natsume every single day, and he was now more open (at least to her) and would sometimes touch her hair or smiled to her in public (for him, uncaring Hotaru or Luca who looked away awkwardly were already public. He wouldn't be caught talking tenderly to her in front of the teachers or students. That was a totally different matter!)

She had told him once, in her twelve years of age, about her dream wedding. How she dreamed about it. A bunch of white pigeons flying from the church roofs, a huge Fluff Puffs as a wedding souvenir, gigantic pink rabbit cake as her wedding cake and a long set of expensive tasty buffets for the guests. The party was white, serene and beautiful.

In her dream, she would wear a beautiful pink pastel wedding dress, accessorised by pearls and glitters, with frills at the end. She would hold a big white rose as a bouquet, a small white crown set in her hair, with a long flowing white transparent drape covering her face, which would be held and set back by her groom in order to kiss her, after they had been legally bound as wife and man. Her husband would then give her the longest, sweetest kiss she had ever dreamed about.

The ring carrier would be two five year old little girls, with their infectious smiles and heaven-like laughter. The guests would wear white, the theme of that day. There would be a pianist and violinist, playing a smooth and slow tune of 'Ave Maria' and several wedding songs while she and her husband danced for the first time as a legally wedded couple, in the centre of the room—

Natsume had held his right hand up, effectively stopping her dream.

"One," he had said, "You can't possibly have a bunch of white pigeons commuting on top of a roof just for your wedding, stupid. You think the church roof is flat? How can they group together on top of a sloppy roof? If they did find something to hold on to, it will be a church bell or that big cross you usually see on the roof. They won't feel comfortable staying on those things for long, so when they fly away, you will probably still inside the church, waiting for your husband to-be who will never come, probably in a state of being attacked by those pigeons in his way walking in, or allergic to bird, or maybe just decided that pigeons-infected church is not his way to tie a knot with a stupid dreamy girl and walk away to find the nearest bar.

"Two, pigeons are trash eater. If you ordered them from a nearby pigeon-handler or even when they come naturally to attending this weird white wedding of yours, they will flunk it by excreting anywhere. They will stamp their famous stinky mark in everything, starting from your souvenir Fluff Puffs which will melt in the middle of the day anyway, to your huge pink rabbit cake, which by the way will be the most creepy and puke-inducing wedding cake I will ever see, should that happen, to your pink pastel frilly dress, your pink flowing –whatever- that will be in your head, your tiny crown, to your guests' white costumes, the chair, the expensive food in the buffet… by the way why should it be a buffet? A barbeque or Hawaiian theme party will be more inviting for people. And of course, they won't forget to excrete on your big rose bouquet because that is what they do the best. They also won't forget to celebrate your wedding for you by eating your rabbit cake, your Fluff Puffs, your buffet, your rose bouquet…" He stopped to think.

But… heavens forbid, he actually continued his speech, "Basically anything that can be eaten, including your guests. What the hell with a pink pastel dress anyway? Why do girls like pearly glittery huge dresses? It's heavy, hot and layered, not good for a whole day event. One simple white dress to your knee is the best costume, considering you'll walk everywhere during that particularly hellish day of yours. Dump the big rose bouquet, ten of twelve white lilies tied together in one simple arrangement is lighter and easier to throw away to what you girls say 'bouquet throwing'. The big heavy bouquet will injure people's heads or hands, and I'm not sure your husband will be pleased to cover up the hospital cost."

At that time, his fuming girlfriend had waited for him to end his one-sided judgments before she strangled him, and he obviously wouldn't disappoint her. "White themed wedding is the most boring ideas for Coloured-theme wedding I ever heard of. Black or red are cooler. Most of the guests won't feel comfortable wearing white from head to toe, with a lot of small kids running everywhere -–including your supposedly cute and angelic ring carriers-, melting Fluff Puffs, weird pink huge rabbit cake that can fall on top of them anytime because it will be heavily infested with white excreting pigeons, or those tasty but thankfully not all white coloured food in the buffet, and you."

He turned to look calmly to his raging girlfriend, continuing because that wasn't even the half of his speech, "Because we all know, before the end of the day you will fall at least three times, ruining your pink pastel dress and everyone will drop as a domino effect once they have been squished by you, because you and a big huge dress equals massive combo weight. And about that long transparent drape, just throw that away. It will possibly glued on your face, the effect of having a heavy dress and of course, like all brides on their wedding day, a heavy set of makeup. You will sweat like a pig, because judging from the way you mentioning this, this will happen in the middle of the day, because pigeons won't fly at night and they will get too fat after eating your rabbit cake to fly together towards the soaring sky in the afternoon. Why do brides wear heavy makeup anyway? It isn't like their husband will see them in that kind of setup all their life. It's more like a trap, having a beautiful gorgeous plastic wife on your wedding day, and after you tie the knot to this supposedly heaven-dropped angel, you wake up the next day to find a beast sleeping right next to you and you spend the rest of your life dealing with an ugly woman you never met on your wedding day.

"Number six… and I dare say this is the sixth facts because this is well-thought of… piano and violin? That is boring. What happened with bands? I fell asleep on half of 'Ave Maria', what makes you think when you dance around the room with your pitiful husband all the guests won't just wander in the dream world, where they dance and partying to the coolest Gothic-rock-band themed wedding party that will play the coolest bands, or at least won't repeat the same 'Ave Maria' and those various slow-deadly-boring wedding songs? Plus, with the big huge dress and long drapes you used, your husband will unable to wrap his arms around you because you're just bigger than before, you're hot -and I mean really hot as in temperature hot instead of sexy hot—you're sweating, your makeup melts and you look even more terrible than before, and you will possibly slip on your own drapes before the second note of 'Ave Maria'. Your husband will be very crazy trying to attempt that kind of suicidal act, the second crazy thing he did, right after marrying you.

"Seven… dance around the room? From what you said before I think this is a garden party. What makes this all of a sudden turned into a hall party? The church won't allow you to dance in the centre of the room, they will have to set aside all the chairs and podium, and that won't even minimize the possibility of you ruining their furniture by slipping on your own shoes and hitting the floor. Having two parties is a no-no, your husband won't be that rich."

At that crucial moment, she had huffed and looked to the side, making him stop in wonder.

"It's okay," she retorted with a playing smirk. "Luca is rich, he can afford two parties."

That was the time when she realized she could be just as good at satire as he did, as her furious boyfriend combing around the hallway and classroom, searching in killing urge for his supposedly best friend who had fled the moment he heard Mikan said that.


	4. The Worst Way to Answer

A/N: Hello, there.

Now, let's get back to the hospital! They surely have waited long enough!

-x-

* * *

**Seven Days to the Worst Wedding Ever**

By cerespallas

**Chapter Four: The Worst Way to Answer **

* * *

-x-

She stared at him, deciphering what she had heard two seconds ago. She should've known he would propose to her. The planned ring was the basis for them being here in the first place, wasn't it?

But hearing the proposal right from his mouth brought the verity into a whole new level. All of a sudden she visualized this dream wedding she had once told him. But since he had successfully ruined her image of it, now all she could think about was a messy wedding. It had evil pigeons, messy food fights and upset guests, with her running all over the place in her huge layered dress, trying to calm the chaos. She tried not cringing at her own imagination.

Wait, why was she thinking about _that _in the first place?

Mikan shook her head, sweeping away the perturbing visual.

Natsume frowned. "No?" He uttered in a dangerous tone. "You're saying no? Now?"

"What?" Mikan intoned, fixing her eyes at him. "No! I'm—"

"You're saying no?" drawled the young principal, stepping back from her as she tried to reach him. "I can't believe this!"

"I'm not saying _that_!" declined Mikan, perplexed. How could he draw that kind of conclusion just because she was shaking her head?

Oh, wait. That _actually_ made sense. Mikan took a deep breath, gazing at her boyfriend. "You know, I didn't say—"

"I don't care," countered Natsume. He crossed his arms and looked down to Mikan in his usual badgering way. "You have the ring inside your belly anyway, so I take that as a yes."

"Wait, what?" Looking at her boyfriend, Mikan wondered about the simple concept he used to clarify this incident. "You do realize when your ring is taken out of me; it means I can say no, right?"

"Ah, you're lucky," The young intern interrupted whatever Natsume wanted to say. He walked back to them with a glass of a hazardous-looking liquid. "We have the fluid here. All you need is drink and gag." He raised one red plastic bucket, putting it in the corner of her bed. "Ready?" He gave the glass to the long-awaiting brunette.

Taking the glass swiftly from the intern's hand, Natsume stated, "She's not having this."

"Excuse me?" cried both Mikan and the intern. The girl tried to snatch the glass from him, but he moved his hand away.

"Natsume!" pronounced Mikan, annoyed. She couldn't understand his juvenile act most of the times.

"Say yes first," threatened her tall boyfriend, shaking the glass in front of her. "Or I'll end up marrying you with the ring inside your stomach. It doesn't matter, the ring is yours anyway."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might die before you can marry me?" growled her.

"Nope," he responded. "Yes or no?"

"Natsume!" barked her, looking at the young doctor. "You!" Pointing to the intern, she forced him, "Tell him I might die from metal poisoning or something like that!"

"I might die from metal poisoning or something like that," replied the trainee dumbly. Mikan glared at him. "What? You told me to say that, right?"

"Not the whole sentences, duh!"

"Something like that, then," corrected the intern, unconcerned with her heated glare. "Well, I think you ought to give her the drink sooner or later, Sir."

Natsume glimpsed at the intern. "Will she die from the metal poisoning?"

"Yeah, she will," stated the intern. "Not in fast term, though."

"What?" yelled Mikan. "Wait! You're not supposed to say that!"

None of the man cared about her bellowing. "How fast will she die?" queried the principal.

"Six hours, but if you feed her some chemical neutralizer such as milk," informed the intern, "It might get longer."

"That's enough for a fast wedding," Natsume stated out loud, causing his angry girlfriend throwing a pillow at him. He dodged it. "Can I call a priest or something to wed us here and now?"

"What?" Mikan roared, throwing both of her hands up in the air in frustration. "No! You can't—"

"There's a priest in here," the intern notified, completely ignoring the real patient. "He's mostly here for eulogy and last confession for the almost-dead patient, though."

"I am NOT having the eulogy priest wed me!" hollered the girl. "Natsume—"

"Eulogy priest sounds good," declared Natsume. "Can you call him now?"

"No!" cried Mikan, jumping off of the bed. But the interns halted her. "What? What now?"

"Don't move around too much," the intern warned. "The ring might flow into your digestive organ faster."

"I want the eulogy priest to marry us," Natsume interjected. "I surely won't call him here for doing his _real_ job just because my fiancée couldn't stay still."

"Why call him in the first place?" whined Mikan, almost losing her sanity.

"We have to race with time," her boyfriend answered. "After we get married, you are free to remove the ring."

"And why did I have to listen to you, oh the haughty one?" hissed the upset girl.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and that's my ring inside you."

"Hmm," intoned the intern, smiling. When the couples stared at him, he explained his grin. "Actually I remember something just like this a few weeks ago, with that particular sentence. I do remember it being 'husband' and 'ring' was placed with 'son'."

"And the point of your information is?" inquired Natsume.

"Nothing, just saying it," the intern waved his hand. "Continue, please."

Rolling his eyes, Natsume asked, "And when you're calling the priest?"

"Oh! Right," the intern reacted, turning away. Mikan grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Huh? What?"

"I don't want the eulogy priest to wed me!" she stated, glaring to the intern. "Aren't your job taking care of patients? You're not supposed to make fun of us!"

"Not really, I'm only supposed to heal you, I think," the intern answered with amusement, but schooled his expression as his patient glaring him off. "Well, it's obvious your boyfriend wants you to say yes, so why don't just say yes or get hitched now? It doesn't matter which way for me, I need more entertainment."

"I can kick you right now, you know," Mikan pressured. "I am a sport teacher; I'm pretty fit for that!"

"Actually you can't, Miss." Grinning at the girl, the intern shrugged. "Any fast movement, the ring went down even further."

"Agh!" Mikan screamed in frustration, turning her attention to Natsume. "Give me the liquid!"

"No."

Slapping her own forehead, the sports teacher sighed. Then, she stared at him. "I never say no. In fact, I believe all my sentences were nicely cut off before it met the period."

"So you're saying yes?"

Looking at his suddenly-hopeful eyes, she wondered why did her date never ended up normal. "Yes," declared her.

Natsume frowned. "I don't hear that one."

"Yeah, because someone as conceited as you only listened to a grandiloquent word of yes," muttered her.

"Come again?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

She showed her straight white teeth, biting out the word one by one, "Yes. I. Would. Love. To. Marry. Someone. As. Great. As. You. Oh. My. Lovely. Handsome. Genius. Natsume."

He nodded, satisfied. She looked to her side, mumbling something incoherent and wasn't kind enough for the world to hear out loud.

Because now the principal was in such a good mood, the man shoved the glass to his girlfriend's hand. "Drink it, now. I need the ring in perfect shape."

"Wow, they might think you care about me, you know." Mikan growled in nicely hid annoyance, drinking the fluid. She almost spewed out the fluid once she tasted it, but she forced herself to gulp.

"I care about you," Natsume answered. "But the ring is also important."

"Huh," she intoned with a playful pout, feeling out of danger now. "What's more important, me or the ring?"

"You are priceless," her fiancé told her.

She smiled, looking at her husband-to-be. Sometimes he could say such a simple romantic thing. It made her happy, just because that was coming from his mouth.

"But the ring is expensive," continued her kind fiancé. "And it's considered posh, exclusive and also priceless for my wallet."

Okay, what was she thinking? This _was_ Natsume.

Mikan huffed, shaking her head. Natsume looked at the young uncaring doctor.

"You don't have to call the priest anymore, then," he told the intern.

Mikan felt something twirled hard inside her body. She held her stomach, her mouth starting to dry out and something bitter piled up in her throat.

"I kind of got that point a minute ago," replied the intern, looking bored once more. "I guess you guys need nothing else?"

Mikan closed her eyes when she felt it coming. She whirled around, trying to locate the bucket she had been granted with…

"Yes, we're fine here," Natsume responded. "Thank you—"

But it was too late.

She threw up right on his suit. All of it; ranging from her lunch, her wine and finally his ring.

Her fiancé and the doctor stared down to the mushy mess she just made, as Mikan went into a coughing fit and let out _everything_ she had digested from the lunch. Natsume watched when she decorated his best suit with her special paint, one of a kind. The doctor cringed when he saw _and_ smelled the muddle.

Natsume shut his eyes, trying to hold himself together by counting to ten. Mikan looked at him sheepishly, crouching down to pick up the ring causing all this.

"Oh, boy," mumbled the intern. No doubt, this night was very interesting for him.

"Um…" Standing up, Mikan looked down to the dirty ring in her hand. "About your posh, exclusive and expensive ring… at least the diamond still attached…"


	5. The Permanent Reek

**Chapter Five: The Permanent Reek**

* * *

-x-

If someone told him a few hours ago, even an hour ago at best, that he would do this, he would never deem it. Nobody, not even he himself knew that one day he would resort to this.

What would everyone think, when they saw him doing this?

That the youngest principal of Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga, would strip off his expensive suit to the point of his boxer. Of course when he wore the underwear in the morning, he never assumed he would be in this position. No one would ever imagine being in the public lavatory, half naked with only your red silk boxer on, scrubbing your white shirt, black pants and black coat clean of your fiancée's internal gush forth.

Swaying his head to remove the long bangs out from his eyes, he continued crooking in front of the white sink. Glaring to the collection of garment drowned in water and soap, he wondered how much longer he needed cleaning his suit. He still smelled _the stench_. It was horrendous, and he glanced to the toilet stall behind him, wondering if he would vomit once more. He had done the same act the scalawag fiancée did to his outfit at least three times, in the correct and appropriate place named the toilet. Amazing how someone could gag that much, considering he only had one toast for lunch, two glasses of water and no breakfast. When he thought he couldn't emit anything anymore, all he had to do was curving in front of the washbasin and scrubbing the attire to prove his verdict wrong.

Of course, one thing Mikan had to eat was an egg. Egg, onion, oil and soda, the best ammunition you need to fill in the gag projectile. Once you snip it out, it was almost impossible removing the reek and damage. Natsume had found this being accurate, if scrubbing his clothes and almost bleeding his hands was a good indicator.

Sighing, he took the wristwatch he put above the basin. It had been two hours since he started this futile work. He shut his eyes, grabbing the edge of the basin with both of his hands, wondering if using the hospital gown all the way home was the best act he could attain tonight. Without doubt, coming to Mikan's home was not an option now. If he was wearing the hospital gown to ride home, he could tiptoe all the way to his room in the Academy without anyone sighting him. But if he was caught, he knew his face and the ridiculous robe which covered nil of his backside would be all over the school magazine on the next day.

Why did he end up this way?

Ah, yes, his fiancée.

Deep in his thinking, he didn't realize a middle-age man ambling inside the restroom. The man stopped halfway when he saw a young handsome man looking lost and tired in front of the sink. He studied the lad's feature. Good posture, tall, broad shoulder, strong back… and a good ass inside that red silk boxer. The young man snapped his eyes open, realizing the glimpse. He stared back at the man behind him from the mirror reflection.

"Drinking much?" The man chuckled, walking to his side, watching at the material on the sink. "That smells awful."

Natsume looked away. "Do what you want to do and leave me alone."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly here." The man raised his hands in diplomatic act. "Let me guess… your girl's throwing up all over you?"

That was true. Natsume glared at him. "If you have nothing else to do than yapping, I will appreciate if you leave right away."

"Grouchy," the man muttered. He shrugged, walking to the urinal to relieve himself. Once he was done, he washed his hands in the sink next to Natsume. "If you don't want someone to ask, don't go half naked in the public toilet."

"That is my business."

"So you said," the man replied, walking to the exit. But as he was passing Natsume, he reached out his hand and pinched the young man's rear. Jolting in surprise, Natsume whirled back and glared at the smirking man.

"Can't help myself," the man said, still smirking.

The principal smirked back, attaining a confused look on the man. "Me, too."

-x-

* * *

-x-

She lay on the hospital bed, her eyes closed.

Today was hazardous. The intern had given her a plastic tube for the ring, after rinsing the gruff out of the band for her. Then he left to treat another patient close by, leaving her with her mind all over the place.

The room she's in was a common emergency room, not the private room she had had before. It was pretty obvious why the intern led her to rest on this cot with so many people around. The private room itself had been classified as perilous, based by the fact everyone entered would vomit on the spot smelling the stomach contents, including the unconscious janitor. The intern said it was now marked as the risky room, right after the radiology.

_One week…_ she pinched the skin between her brows. _What can I prepare for my wedding if I only have seven days? _

Of course she had to call Ruka and Hotaru, they would be the maid of honour and the groomsman. But aside from that, a hurried call to the cake store and choosing a site on the wedding reception, she had no idea what else she would do. After all, when she first went to the disastrous feast tonight, she had no idea if Natsume wouldn't leave her in the middle of the meal or if she would have any meal at all. It turned out not only she had a red wine, she also had a classy diamond ring and a top-notch nuclear-based liquid to help her defiling her fiancé's dinner suit once and for all.

She had thought it would make her fiancé _no longer_ her fiancé, but the young rich principal only growled something akin to 'tipsy moron polka-dot' and walked away.

"Aaah!"

She opened her eyes, looking as a middle-aged man dashed outside the toilet, with a huge fire smouldering on his back. "What?" She stared. Everyone in the same emergency room watched the man with a flaming ass yelping and running outside the hospital, letting out an ear-piercing wail.

That gentleman just demonstrated to her a whole new meaning of 'ass on fire'.

"What the hell?" The young intern who had been treating Mikan snapped, running outside to follow the man. "Hey! Come back here! No smoking in the toilet, Sir!"

All Mikan heard was loud cries as a reply. Her attention fixed on the weird scene, she hadn't realized her stoic fiancé strode out from the same toilet and stopped next to her bed. He nudged his fiancée, attaining her attention.

Mikan turned and saw Natsume in all his regality, with the same suit he wore before. The minus point of his perfect image was the suit looking wrinkled, wet and smelled like intestines. Not that she knew how bowels smelled like, but from her prior experience with vomiting, she would want to believe she _knew_ how it reeked.

"Let's go," her fiancé ordered. "We need to get back to the jewellery store."

Mikan blinked, looking at the man in alarm. Did he want to call off the engagement? Was that why he want to go back to the store? Returning the ring?

"Stop thinking." The young principal stepped back, waiting for his fiancée standing up. "It doesn't suit you."

Gritting her teeth, Mikan pouted and watched as he took the tube containing the ring from the counter beside her cot. She followed the man with miserable steps, ready to wail and cry if Natsume wanted to end the two-hour engagement.

Oh, she wouldn't back down. He would see her rock-headedness in full strength if he did decide to break this down. She would shove him to the wall, stomping on his instep and jabbing his stomach until he said—

"I said stop it," Natsume said. He looked at his back, at the astonished girl. "You said that out loud, idiot."

Okay, maybe she was not _that _good at thinking and definitely not good at hiding her feelings.

Sulking, the defeated lass followed her fiancé to the reception counter.

-x-

* * *

TBC


	6. Ring of Concession

**Seven Days to the Worst Wedding Ever**

By cerespallas

**Chapter Six: Ring of Concession**

* * *

-x—

He loved the darkness. He had long since forgotten his fear of losing, fear of dying, drowning inside the shadow of madness. All had been gone since he realized he had her.

Holding the steering wheel with one of his hands, the other on the gear, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. He always enjoyed the feelings of the night. If there was no one inside his ride but him, he would let the roof of his convertible sports car folded back, enjoying the feel of the cold, night air caressing his hair and face. It was a simple thing, yet always brightened up his mood.

Sitting beside him, she drew her knees upwards. Resting her chin on it, she hugged her knees and swayed back and forth on her seat, eyes looking at the window on her side. He stole a quick glance at her, drinking the sight of her eyelashes fluttered every few seconds, her lips forming a small, gentle pout. He liked it when she was pouting, her lips were in perfect shape for a kiss. He had a good idea what going through her mind right now, but he was not in a mood to explain. Besides, he enjoyed her sad feeling of their 'soon-to-be-broken' engagement; it meant she had something for him.

And he was vindictive anyway, so torturing her was his feast.

The clunk sound from the tube inside his pocket brought him back to reality. He rolled his eyes as he remembered what he had gone through for the forsaken ring.

-x—

* * *

-x—

Watching the stacks of papers on top of his desk, he wondered if he had lost his sanity from working too much for the Academy. Something the man said through the line didn't relate in his mind.

"Sorry…" He rubbed his temples, gripping his grasp on the phone harder. "Say it again?"

"I said the Alice Academy of United States needs you, Mr. Hyuuga," the man explained with a mock politeness. "One week from now, they'll come and pick you up from Japan."

"In other words, they need me parading my damn Alice in there, so you get your fund from whatever organization you're citing earlier."

"…Something resembling that, yes."

"Dammit, Yuu," he spat through gritted teeth. "Haven't they milked you enough? I mean, why do they need more high-level Alice user in that forsaken place if they have you?"

Yuu laughed. "It's nothing like that, Natsume."

"Well, then, explain." The young principal rested his back on the seat. "And don't use that highly official business lexis at me. I'm sick hearing that from those kisses-asses politicians asking for my damn power."

"Ah, yeah," Yuu chuckled. "I heard that rumour too. The Japan Alice Academy principal burned three empty mansions in his fume of madness…"

"It's not a rumour. They want flames, I gave them one."

"I'm sure that's not what they had in mind."

"Whatever. So you're saying?"

"Well…" Yuu murmured. "Let's just say they got bored with horrendous nightmares and sought something more corporeal. Something they can flaunt and utilize with bare effects for the conclusion."

Natsume frowned. "…And because I am smart, I assume you want me to understand that piece of crap you're just saying?"

"…You're not?"

"Rephrase."

Cough. "He's not that quick-witted after all." Cough.

Natsume growled, "The slow-witted heard that loud and clear."

"Anyway!" the American Alice Academy principal said. "In short they want to replace me and you. It's that easy."

"What about Japan Academy?" Natsume asked half yelling. "Dammit! They should've known what will happen if I leave!"

"I'm going to replace you!" Tobita countered, aggravated. "What? You don't trust me?"

Silence.

"I can't believe this! You don't _trust_ me!"

Natsume wondered if the illusion Alice user could detect lies through the phone line. "I do. As far as I concern you're the next best principal for Alice Academy, right after me."

All he got in return from the other was an angry click and long hanging-up sound. After wasting a minute glaring his death glare at the innocent-looking phone, he decided, transferring his vast flame to America through a measly phone line might cause colossal damage to both countries; therefore it was worthless.

Tapping the phone to his chin, he wondered about his next actions. He had built an enormous facility within the Academy, and he was very proud of it. But frankly, he didn't need to be in Japan any longer. His sister was in America, he had no ties in this place anymore.

Wait…

He frowned. Did he forget something? It seemed like he forgot something… quite important. He couldn't leave that in here. Why did he forget whatever it was?

"Yoichi!"

He blinked, turning his head to the window. The sound came from the courtyard below his office window.

"I did not!" a boy said. "He fell by himself. I don't know anything!"

Ah, that was it. That person was who he should fetch along.

Natsume scratched his head. Wait a minute… he forgot to bring Yoichi?

"That's what you've said too last week, after you shoved a girl to the ground in dodge ball," the chiding female voice was heard once again. "Her arms and knee were bleeding and you pretended nothing happened. Remember?"

Natsume's eyes shot open.

Wow. He just forgot he had a girlfriend. The one he had been with for a long fifteen years!

Oopsie.

Well, he could always blame his selective amnesia to the fact they didn't talk much these days… couldn't he? But still, now that he knew who he should pack along with his belongings, he better did something fast with it.

Dialing the number he memorized out of his head, he waited for the other answering it.

"Yes?" She answered the phone, without hiding the irritated tone marking her voice. "What do you want?"

"We should go out for dinner."

"What's the occasion?"

"Why do I need any?" Natsume gave the response. "I don't need any occasion to dine out with my girlfriend."

"Just like you don't need any reason to cancel it out either," retorted Mikan, "like yesterday, and the other day, and the other week, and the other—"

Natsume sighed, "I told you I have a matter to do."

"Yeah, five minutes after we get to the restaurant!"

"Listen, Polka, just dress up and I'll take you out at seven." Hanging up, he inwardly patted his own head for making it simple and easy.

…Did he?

Why did he start asking about his own actions these days? It must be because too much innocent grinning pink rabbit coming from his moronic girlfriend, bouncing around in his mind. Yeah, that was it. Not because he was a jerk. Natsume Hyuuga was a true winner, not a jerk.

…Right?

Berating himself for asking the tentative question all over again, he dialed the next number.

"Good afternoon," the female answered, with a bored tone. "Who's this?"

"It's Natsume. Good afternoon, Misaki."

"Ah, it's just you. What do you want?"

"…Is that how you greet _all _your clients?"

"Bleh, I'm bored and I'll say whatever I want. So what do you want?"

"I'm reserving the usual table."

"Ah."

"What's the 'ah' for?"

"Nothing," the pregnant lady answered. "Just the 'ah, I know you'll leave way before your meal anyway, so it's the 'ah' in my 'ah'' I have several 'ah's for you, in case you're wondering. Wanna hear some of it?"

"Listen, I'm pretty busy right now."

"Ah."

"…I don't want to know what that 'ah' is for."

"Ah."

"You're starting to irritate me."

"Ah."

"Misaki!"

"Ah."

Natsume cursed the fact that she was pregnant. If she wasn't, he would… "Just. Reserve. My. Usual. Damn. Table. For. Me."

"Ah."

He started gasping for air. He shouldn't get angry over her. Should. Not. "Misaki. Please."

"Ah."

Inhaling and counting to ten-no-twenty, he said through gritted teeth. "And I'd have the most expensive red wine, _please_. I'm proposing Mikan tonight."

"Ah!" the woman squealed. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

He hammered the phone down with brute force, hanging up the line. Still growling, the man stood up and stomped outside.

-x—

* * *

-x—

The car stopped outside the store. He studied the bright window and door, satisfied as he realized it was still open. And there was no customer as well. Perfect. He glanced to her. "We're here. Get out."

She turned to him, eyes watered and lips trembled.

_Oh, no. Please don't cry._

"I-I don't wanna…" She started sobbing, burying her face in her hands. "Noo…"

He sighed, drawing himself to her, tweaking one of her hands. She whimpered as he confiscated her wavering hand from her face, looking as he shifted his face to her. Gently, he caressed her with his warm lips right below her eye, licking the tears falling to her cheek. With his other hand, he drew her head closer to him, leaving trails of soft, long caressing kisses from her temple to the side of her jaw, parting from her skin after thoroughly granting the side of her face tender swipe of his lips, but not without a light, gentle bite on her jaw. When he pulled his head back, he studied her dreamy eyes.

Oh yeah, it always worked.

"Let's get inside, okay?" he asked, moving his head closer again, kissing her temple before moving his lips to nip her earlobe in small, gentle bite. She bit her lip, nodding and looking disappointed as he pulled back and without any other due pushed his door open, leaving her. Her shoulders drooped when she went out by herself, walking to the store, trailing her fiancé as if walking into her execution guillotine.

-x—

* * *

-x—

After driving all over the town in search of something (anything) he ended up here. He couldn't believe this.

Natsume scowled, crossing his arms in front of him, watching the store in front of him halfheartedly.

It had been half an hour since he called his girlfriend for their dinner, and somehow his mind (he had no idea which one –the angelic or the usual demon side—, he had been too busy thinking to care) persuaded him to drive here.

Natsume Hyuuga, this _Natsume_, stood in front of a jewellery store, considering buying a ring for his girlfriend. Could you believe that?

Yeah, so did he himself.

_If things don't work out, I just have to bolt out of that... That… eternal-tying-device shop. _He wondered why he didn't manage to convince himself, yet something kept pushing his body forward. With a stone-cold look on his face, he dragged his feet inside with a forced supremacy coming out of nowhere. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to marry yet. He was twenty five, for heaven's sake! He was young, he didn't need to tie a knot to a girl who didn't even know how to cook and clean. A girl who was so stupid the only job she could attain in the Academy was either teaching sports or dorm housekeeping. Since he knew how she would wreck the latter, she was much better with the first job she had managed to keep by some means.

Wait, that was out of context. The bottom line was that he shouldn't get married this young, period.

Too late. He had already walked inside the store.

All of a sudden he found his poise back. Natsume Hyuuga was not going to be married now. He turned his body back…

Only to find the door closed on him, and his path was blocked by the body of one small woman glaring at him with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Welcome!" she chirped in, glaring at her prey, calculating his next move. "Can I help you?"

_Yeah, I want to get out. Now. _"Ring. Marry. No."

"An engagement ring?" she squealed, clapping her hands in joy and hopping in place. "Wonderful! You've come to the right place!"

He doubted it. "Cancel. Not ready." He shook his head in a sure no. "Nope. No."

"I know you'll say you like it!" She waved her arms wide, pointing to the whole display inside the store. "We have a _wide_ selection of engagement rings!"

"Cancel." That was all in his mind right now. "No, not now."

"I know you're going to say you're ready!" She gripped his arm in a sudden death grip. "Let's choose then!"

"No." Natsume stopped, cringing when he saw her eyes. She had a pair of toxic eyes, which meant she probably would choke him to death if he refused once more. He had no doubt she would kill him faster than he could let out his Alice. If the sharp long nails dug on the flesh of his arm were any indication, she was already in the mood to do it as well. "I'm walking inside a wrong store."

"Thank you!" she said, looking at him with something resembling murderous threat. "I'm so happy you say you come to the right place!"

He had walked right into a death trap.

"My name is Rika!" She dragged him with a surprisingly strong force and yanked him to sit on a stool in front of a display. He glanced at the name tag on her blouse.

"I think your name is Elena."

"Oh, sir!" She giggled, harshly pounding his back, making the principal coughing in pain. "I'm so happy you say I look like Elena the star!" With one move, she went from her position behind him into a shopkeeper position behind the counter display. Natsume would have blinked in mystification if he wasn't too busy with his everlasting coughs. "Let's start with the first ring!"

He stole a glance at the closed door, wondering if he could run out of the place in one piece -or in several, if she managed to get hold of him before he obtained his freedom-.

"Sir!" she yelled, smacking the top case display. He turned his attention back at her. "This is your perfect ring!" She showed a ring with a huge diamond. Natsume suspected it was even bigger than his yearly wage. "A seven carat diamond ring! It will make your girlfriend go 'aaah!' and 'oooh!'"

"I don't want her to go epileptic; I want her to say yes."

"No woman will say no to this!" She shoved the ring right in front of his eyes. "Tell me what you see!"

He forced his eyes to see the ring placed so close to his eyes, until both of his sights pointed to the same narrow direction. "Aside from a pain in my eyeballs, I see three rings and fifteen fingers."

"This is perfection!" She pulled a ring slightly back. Now Natsume could see it. "Something so close to a perfect Venus you can say perfection, as French say _félicité_!" She waved her free hand in the air, trying to resemble French lady in her words. "_Félicité_!"

"_Félicité_ means good luck, not perfection."

"Who cares about such a silly detail, right?" She laughed nervously. "Nobody cares about what the hell that silly word means!"

"I guess it's only you."

"Anyway!" She tugged his arms, shoving the rings into his palm. "It is a perfect ring!"

"If you say so."

"I say it!"

"Where's the second ring?"

She blinked. He blinked in return. After a minute or two, she croaked, "What second ring?"

"You say this is the first ring. Show me the second." He set the ring back on the counter. "I can't afford it anyway."

"This is a perfect ring!" She replayed her intro of the ring. "Something so close to a perfect Venus you can say perfection, as French say _félicité_!" Once again, she waved her hand in the air.

"Rewind our episode three minutes backwards and you'll get my reply to that."

"This is a curse ring!" She screamed in panic. "If you don't buy it your parents will die!"

"That was new."

"Seriously! All you knew will die!" She nodded. "Even you and your girlfriend!"

"What part of it is _félicité_ then?"

"See?" She bounced, pointing at the big diamond. "The diamond used to be someone's eye, it was plucked out and he was killed! So he-he…"

"Cursed everyone wearing the ring so they met the same fate?"

"Hah!" She pointed at him. "See! You knew it! It's the curse ring!"

"I just made it up three seconds ago."

"You have to buy it!" She screamed high-pitched. Sadly, Natsume had heard even a higher pitch from his girlfriend, so he didn't respond at all. "Buy it! You've touched it!"

"I haven't worn it, I'm free from curse."

"Yeah, but you've touched it!"

"So do you."

"I'm a seller! I'm free from that curse!"

He sighed. "There is no second ring, isn't it?"

Her shoulder drooped. She ducked her head low. "If you don't buy it, I'm going bankrupt."

Natsume glanced around the store. He didn't see any other diamond ring aside from the one he was forced to buy, but from the sparkles inside the display, he doubted her story.

"I've been sold as slaves…" She cried, started sobbing. "My parents were killed and my brother was sold as slave in black market. I managed to escape…."

"And you open this shop."

"Yeah, but the men who sold me managed to find me," she cried, rubbing her swollen eyelid for added effect. "If I can't pay them back I will be sold once more…"

"So you managed to collect all these big rocks from somewhere, a big place to open a shop and a seven carat diamond ring to sell." Natsume massaged his stiff neck.

"Exactly!"

"Listen, why don't I leave my identity card right here, and I can carry this first and only-cursed-_félicité_-chain death-perfection ring now? I don't have money to pay for it now and my time is limited."

"But I need cash!"

"Tough luck," he said coldly, standing up and ready to leave.

"Waait!" She cried, collecting the ring in the crook of her joined palms and depositing it into a small velvet box. Slowly, she presented the tribute to her tough client, still violating her tear ducts with continual weeps. "Please do as you like, my King…"

The principal sighed, drawing out his wallet and giving her his ID card. "If she likes it, I'll pay for it tonight." He glanced to a frame on the wall behind her. "Next time, took down anything that will clash with your story before you attempt again. Nice try."

As her only client walked out with the ring inside his pocket, the shopkeeper stopped producing her crocodile tears, turning back to the wall and looking at the image of herself grinning wide with a text below that reads: _Hereby we proudly presents; our Employees of the Month: Elena Matsusaka._

-x—

-x—

-x—

-x—

* * *

-x—

A/N: If this chapter isn't funny, I beg to differ, okay? (Raising her keyboard as a shield) I rewrite this three times and still, I'm not satisfied with this chapter. It's not how I perceive it would be... I should've written something like this:

_Moaning, he slithered his tongue inside his fiancée's warm cavern. Her eyes fluttered shut in rapture, enjoying his sizzling, fervent dominance. Trailing his big, callous fingers up inside her…_

Meh, forget it. :P


	7. Sparks, Sparks

A/N: Special thanks for cutepukite and niceladysakura, since they keep nudging me about this story :)

-x—

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sparks, Sparks**

* * *

-x—

She had to think.

Mikan forced herself to think of a plan. Anything, as long as it halted her fiancé to enter the store.

…_Anything? Okay, try this…_

She gnawed her lips, falling against the asphalt road with a trembling tone in, "Ow! My head!" Then, with a questioning glance from Natsume, she placed her temple on the road. "Ow! My head!" she exclaimed again, in case he was too busy staring at his own reflection in the car window.

The black-haired man slanted his head, placing his hand on his hip.

"Ow! My head!"

Natsume raised his free hand, staring at his expensive wristwatch and sighing.

"OW! MY HEAD!"

"Okay, okay," the man grunted, walking to her side and crouching down. "What? Your head hurts? Which one is it now, your diminutive brain, your black teeth or your crooked nose?"

She nibbled the flesh inside her cheek, shutting her eyes close and told herself to be patient. This might work. She should remember she was in the act, not banging her head against his dim-witted thick skull. "I can't walk, it hurts so much…" she moaned, anxious and heartbreaking.

After spending three seconds watching her healthy and glowing face, Natsume said, "They have Panadol inside." He stood up and grabbed her feet. Before she realized what he would do, he lugged her towards the shop entrance.

"Ow!" she screamed when her skin scraped against the road. Struggling to escape his strong clench, she yelped, "Stop! Natsume! This hurts!"

"I think they also have band-aid inside," answered the hauler.

He ignored her yap, kept carting Mikan inside the store. When they had entered and Natsume let her feet go, she felt she might really need that band-aid and Panadol. Groaning, Mikan placed her head to the floor, wondering why she insisted holding on to her engagement with this man.

"Welcome!" a sound brought her back into reality. She turned her head, observing her fiancé walked to the counter. A young shopkeeper stood behind the jewellery display, smiling at the principal.

"Where's Elena?" asked Natsume . "You're not the same one I met when I bought the ring earlier."

"Elena?" the shopkeeper intoned, tilting her head. "Who is that?"

Natsume looked to the side, thinking. "She called herself Rika. And her picture was on the wall." He pointed to the bare wall. "…Just a few hours ago."

The shopkeeper arched her brow. "I am Rika, Sir. How may I help you?"

He stared at her, wondering if the store changed their work shift earlier. "Where is my ID card?"

"I'm very sorry, Sir. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Looking at the void look in her eyes, he realized what had happened. He brought his hand up, running it down his face. Gritting his teeth, he wondered if this day could get any worse. A cheeky impostor had run away with his identity card. Now, that sassy con might be somewhere out of reach, probably detaining his name by using his card as an assurance.

Mikan stood up, patting the imaginary dust off her skirt and sauntered to his side. Looking at her fiancé, she mumbled, "Don't tell me you left your identity card here."

Great. If his fiancée wanted to be smart, she shouldn't start now, of all possible times he needed her to act like one. "I happened to do so," informed Natsume.

Mikan ducked her head to get a better view of his hidden face behind his hand. "You don't have enough money to pay for my ring?"

He glared at her through the gap of his fingers. "What makes you think so?"

"Well…" Mikan looked down. "If you don't have money, I think we should reimburse the ring. It's okay; I don't need a ring that expensive."

"Listen, it's not that!" he snapped. Something she expressed between her words had lit up his masculine ego. "I don't bring enough money earlier, but that doesn't mean I can't pay for your damn ring!"

She raised her chin up. "If you say so. You don't have to be all wound up about it."

"I'm not…" he trailed off, inhaling several times. Pulling out the ring from his suit pocket, he almost thumped it on top of the counter. "Here. How much should I pay for this?"

Rika stooped her head low, studying the ring. After several minutes, she said, "This doesn't belong to this store." She moved her eyes up to meet the pair. "Therefore, you don't have to pay anything. We never sell diamond this big."

Natsume clutched the tube containing the ring and held it close to his face, observing it. "Are you telling me this thing is real?"

"Well, yes," Rika affirmed. "In fact, I think it's one of the most expensive rings I ever saw."

Considering the fact he probably was holding a high-class item out of diamond smuggling, Natsume's eyes twitched. He placed the tube down, now in gentle and wary movement. Drawing his eyes up to meet Rika's, he cursed when he noted the same look from her eyes. She might realize what he was about to do.

"Ah," she input when he was about to talk. "And we don't accept a ring _without_ a legal letter from the shop you're buying it from, Sir, so we can't buy this ring from you."

Pinching the skin between his brows, Natsume closed his eyes . This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything happened in this night were little mistakes linking themselves into one giant ball of trouble.

What was most distressing was his slow fiancée seemed to get the point. She stared at the ring inside the tube in horror, whispering, "Natsume! Did you buy an illegal diamond ring from a fraud?"

Before the curious shopkeeper had the chance to call the police, he grabbed the tube and his fiancée's arm, dragging her out while pocketing the tube back inside the safety of his pocket. Striding outside with the fast terse move, he swore he wouldn't ever buy a ring again. Or any kind of jewellery, for that matter.

-x—

-x—

She looked out from his car window, watching when their ride stopped in front of her house. Moving herself out from the car, she mumbled a whisper, "Thank you. See you tomorrow."

Pretending not to hear the obvious spurn, the black-haired shifted out from his seat and closed the door. He stood next to her, waiting when the girl was looking down. Searching for her keys, Mikan glanced at her fiancé.

"Anything else you need?" she queried.

"How about a 'you're so kind, I love you, here's a kiss, let's go inside and have some hot cocoa.'" The man leaned his body to the door frame, noticing her scowl.

"Not gonna happen," she retorted. Failing to remember where she put her keys, she sighed and looked up when she noticed he was still looking at her. "What? You know where your home is, right? It's a few hundred meters from here," she said, pointing at the high fence across from her small rented house. "It's inside that huge iron fence, in case you forgot."

He said nothing, elevating his arm up and pressed his palm to her face.

She narrowed her eyes, waiting for his next move.

With his ring and middle finger placed against the back of her ear, he tickled her. She shrieked and moved her head away to escape, blinking when he pulled her, trapping her with his other hand and drawing her close to him. She looked up and rested her hands against his chest as he embraced her.

With his thumb, he traced her bottom lips , before lowering his head low, claiming her lips into his own, nipping it . He circled one of his arms around her waist and another behind her nape, his fingers behind her head formed playful small circles against her hair. She was shivering, her legs gave out under her, her arms reached out for support, circling over his back and looping against his neck. She knew why he did this, and she always thought this was…

"Unfair," she breathed out when he moved his head away. His lips, the warm touch of him that caressed her mouth a moment ago, curled into a looping side of smirk.

"Are you complaining?" he whispered, chuckling.

She rolled her eyes and pulled his head to her, biting his lips. He grimaced when she crunched at him, unlike how he indulged her. Feeling dreadful when the fiancée started chomping the skin around his mouth with the placid handling of a white great shark, he released his hold on her head and jerked her hair.

"Ow!" she complained, releasing her unloving torment on him. "What?"

"What are you doing?" he asked , checking his own inflamed lips with his fingers. "I thought I taught you better than this."

She raised her eyebrow, pouting. "Teach me about _what_, exactly?"

He scowled. "Didn't I teach you anything about kissing when I kissed you? Why on Earth you're squashing me as if you'll cannibalize my mouth?"

"Well, I'm sorry!" she said , pushing her fiancé and turning around, reaching her hand down pulling the key out of her pocket.

He crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head and studying his fiancée yanked the hiding key off of her skirt.

_-Zzrtt!-_

Both of them looked down to her short skirt, staring at the torn fabric and her exposed thigh, then at her hand gripping, collecting the unwrap cotton cloth together and covering her polka dot panties. She drew her eyes up, glaring at amused crimson eyes, her other hand readying her livid claw daring him to laugh upfront. Since he would require soft and supple cheeks without unfathomable slap marks for tomorrow's meeting, he gazed away, veiling his soundless snort.

Grinding her teeth, the girl unlocked the door, yanking it open. He followed her walking inside only to find his forehead kiss the slammed door goodbye. He fell back to the porch, blinking . Then, still in sitting position, the irate headmaster raised his right foot and assailed the guiltless door , yelling, "Open up!"

"Just go home already!" she barked from the other side of the barrier, sounded annoyed. "I'm tired, I wanna go to sleep! I have no time serving you and your attitude all night long!"

"Weird, I think you will serve more than just my attitude if we called this an all-nighter," he growled . "But just so you know, I have a meeting tomorrow. No matter how much I enjoy being anguished and mutilated by your fangs, I have to show up alive, not in pieces."

"Then why don't you just go?" she shouted.

_Well, let's see..._ Because he actually wanted to sleep over_?_ He looked up to the sky, wondering about it. _Nah, not really. I wouldn't call it 'sleepover'. _"Is that the same polka dot panties you wore for this past fifteen years? Every time I look under that skirt, you wore the same colour and pattern."

Hearing no reply from the other side, his eyes widened. "Oh God. It is, isn't it?" Grimacing, he let out, "Ugh! You wore the same panties for fifteen whole years!"

"I am not!" she yelled. Natsume furrowed his brow when the door opened, showing the girl in all her fuming glory, and her polka dot panties behind her ripped skirt. "Just so you know, I have a lot of panties! It's not a crime if they consist in the same patterns and colours!"

He snorted. "Yeah, whatever. Who would believe that anyway? If you use the same panties for fifteen years, no one will notice."

"But it isn't!" she yelled, her face reddened. "And why did you even bring out about my panties? How many times did you look under my skirt anyway?"

"Listen," he sighed, uncaring about her trembling body out of fury. "If you wore the same panties for over fifteen years, I'm the only one who knows. I don't kiss and tell."

"You mean peek and tell?" she spat out.

He smirked. "Yeah, that. And I was quite surprised to know you didn't grow at all. I mean, wearing the same panties since you were ten years old is quite impressive by itself."

"This is not the same panties!" she screamed, thumping her feet to the floor. "I hate you!" She banged the door close, and he heard the sound of click and click.

-x-

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

A/N: In case anyone forgot, this story also has romance in it, and I have to put it in sooner or later (laughs) I promise to write faster… with so many stories I'm currently working on, our definition of fast may vary. But of course it wouldn't take this long anymore. There will be another character I have to sneak in this, a lot, even, but for now, I take my leave.


	8. For Him

**Chapter Eight: For Him**

* * *

"One of these days, I swear I'm gonna wipe that smirk off that pompous face," Mikan growled, moving her feet to pass her small living room. Mindlessly removing her flip flops and throwing the pair somewhere out of her sight, she stretched out her body and wrapped her arms around her abdomen, pulling her top from her body in one move as she entered her bedroom. Throwing her tops behind her shoulder without bothering to look back, she jumped and landed face first in her small single bed.

Today was hectic, and she didn't have the energy to clean up all the clutter all over her house, not that she really had a mood to do it even when she was energized. If she counted right, she would hear the car engine hummed and left her right about…

…Ah, that was faster than usual. Usually Natsume would spend at least another five seconds glaring at her door, the only innocent barrier obstructing him and her small living room before muttering something under his breath and stomped away. Mikan always heard his well 'unspoken' curses because her bedroom window was only three feet next to her front door, but she didn't care much to invite him in, lest letting her boyfriend saw all the knick knacks, mess and clutters that were her cheap belongings. She wasn't interested in letting him know her habit of being top-free inside the comfortable condition of her small abode, only wearing bra because she needed to.

She stopped and groaned when she realized he would know it soon.

_Marriage… seven days?_ Mikan thought, face still planted in her yellow sheet, her right hand reached up and patted the back of her own head, in the bizarre way of soothing herself. _Is it time to start being a woman already? All feminine, clean, neat, gentle and all that crap. _

She was pretty sure how Natsume would act when he realized how she lived her daily life away from anyone's eyes. She spent more time in his bedroom than he did in her home. She had rented this home seven years ago, being a college student and required to leave Alice Academy's dorm. She never let him inside, seeing that she spent more times outside her house. Natsume always stayed at the Academy, he only had one time moving out sometime ago, and that was by moving his bed into the room beside his office. For Mikan, it was the ultimate warning of how her live would be if she ever ended up being Mrs. Hyuuga. She wasn't sure if she would like having her husband worked ten feet away from their 'hiding' and left their 'home' every time emergency arrived at the Academy's door.

If she wanted to be sociable, overly sacrificing and ready to help anytime, she would be a doctor.

Mikan asked herself: Did she really want to marry him?

She had no interests over anyone else in all these years, and she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone but Natsume. But marriage was different. It was the one-time thing, the bond between two people where they had to sacrifice some of their usual 'being single' habits to adapt to living together. Mikan might be a social butterfly most of the times, but when she really wanted to be alone, she didn't want that crimson-red eyes trailing her every move inside their home and invading her personal space with only a single glare.

If she grew up with anyone but Natsume, Mikan doubted she would turn out to be this. She was an enigma, sometimes overly caring and craving attention from her friends, but when she didn't feel like it she would back away and crawl back into her little personal tiny shell, to swallow in her own self-pity. She often wondered if having a relationship with one impulsive and cold boyfriend affected her behaviour more than she did to him.

Mikan always thought this kind of relationship would last forever. She couldn't imagine herself marrying anyone, even her eternal boyfriend. And the thought of having children scared her. Sure, she thought being a mother was cool, _was_ being the key word. Enduring so many adventures and hardships fifteen years later, Mikan wasn't that naïve anymore. She loved being active, and she was perfect for her current job. But if Natsume ever thought of directing her to be an ethic or disciplinary teacher, she would be out of the Academy before he even blinked.

Mikan was drowned in her thoughts and the hazy waves of whispering dreams were ready to cradle her into the void darkness when the loud ring pounded its way into the blurry fog. She jolted awake; her eyes blinked a few times as she looked to her side. Reaching the phone on the floor beside her bed, she put it on the side of her face and answered .

"Mikan? You there?"

The sports teacher frowned. "That is Miss Sakura for you, Yoichi."

"Yeah, whatever," the boy said. "Listen, I need you here right now."

"…Huh?" Mikan rubbed her drowsy eyes. "You know I'm not good at Math or all that lessons aside from my own class, right? In case you didn't remember what happened three years ago when I helped you with your homework—"

"I'm not doing my homework," Yoichi answered.

"Listen, I'm not going to pick you up at the club and sneak you into your dorm again, Yoichi. If you're old enough to get the fake ID and get inside that place in the first place, you should be able to walk yourself home."

"I'm not in the club," her student said, a bit hesitant. Then, Mikan heard a girl sneezed in the background. "We have a serious matter."

"We?" Mikan looked around, upset at her own loneliness. "As far as I know I'm pretty good in my old and cosy bedroom, and you're probably in one of the girls' room and ready to get laid before you heard Jinno walking outside the room for his nightly round." She sighed, cursing her younger student who had better luck than the old weary her. "I'm pretty good myself, I'm ready to sleep now. Night."

Before she hung up, she heard the hesitant retort.

"Just so you know… we're locked inside the storage room."

She blinked.

"Mikan? Are you there?"

She closed her eyes and drew the phone back to her ear. "Please don't tell me it's _my _gymnastic storage room and you locked yourself with a _girl_."

"You're pretty good as a psychic, you know?" Yoichi laughed as his teacher let out a teeth grinding sound. "Well, I didn't _purposely_ lock myself and Ami, but we're getting a bit distracted so we didn't realize the door was locked…"

"Ami? Wait a minute, that's the girl you made cry last week, right? Why did she— you know, never mind, I don't want to hear it," Mikan said, looking around for her top. Locating it, she brought her phone up as she stood and retrieved the clothes.

"So, yeah," Yoichi muttered with only a bit of sheepish tone in his still-growing-deeper baritone voice. Mikan doubted it had anything to do with guilt. His behaviour often led by raging hormones, she was sure it was because the two were off clothes inside the dusty bug-breeding room.

"Put your clothes back," Mikan commanded, already putting on her clothes back herself, didn't care for the wrinkles forming on it. "I'm going to be there in fifteen. Don't do anything other than putting _your own_ clothes. Get your hands off her."

Groan heard from the other lines. "Ah, I'm just having a feel." A girlish giggle and a baritone hum.

"Yoichi!"

"All right! Stop ordering my every move and get in here sooner, okay?" A girlish squeal, and a long tone of hang-up line.

Mikan refused to commit into childish act telling her to bang her head against the phone. She placed her phone back and turned around to the clothes hanging behind the door. Her gymnastic room keys located, she grabbed it and walked into her living room. Once she located the stray pair of her flip flops, she ran out of her house. Mikan stopped halfway, then growling under her breath before turned back and locking the front door.

She stopped once again, then mumbling something resembling, 'Boys are stupid idiot bug crawling over the world with their slipshod_ –beep-_ instead of using their tiny brain,' she inhaled several times. Five minutes spent, with Mikan walked back and unlocked the front door, removing her ripped skirt and grabbing any short available, halfway slipping on her own feet as she walked to the front door while wearing her short. One of the hands locked the door, the other zipped and buttoned up her shorts.

Then, another five minutes spent cursing her own stupidity while she unlocked the door once again, to grab her gym keys she had placed on top of the coffee table in the living room.

When she stopped in front of the iron fence surrounding the Academy just across her house, Mikan had lost all the patience for being sneaky. Her Nullification Alice worked wonders as she climbed the nine-foot iron bar armed with Electricity Alice. One of the reasons she was the front soldier accounted by Yoichi on his petty war against orders and controlling adults, because she always managed to sneak him in back to the Academy without getting both electrocuted, or worse, getting the famous Death Glare from their leading Black Cat.

Landing on the grass under the fence, Mikan rolled to reduce the noise and foot pressure before standing up. She patted her short pocket to ensure the keys were still inside and narrowed her eyes to adjust the pupil better in the darkness. If only she could leave Yoichi to handle his own.

But of course, that walking hormonal testosterone just _had_ to choose the worst place for his latest conquest; wasn't he? She wasn't sure letting the boy in there would leave her unscathed when the night passed and they were found. By how sneaky the boy could act, she knew he would bring up the story of: _'Miss Sakura ordered us to take a few things and we got locked inside, and we couldn't help but to be attracted to each other between our fear of not getting out alive and we let go of our innocence inside this cockroach haven. We have called her but she refused, saying she was tired and sleepy.'_

If she didn't get fired by helping Yoichi wrote his hard essay years ago, she was sure Natsume wouldn't let the matter of his stupid fiancée and his favourite 'baby brother' away that easy now. Sometimes she wondered why Natsume still dated her, considering he favoured the boy more than anything else in the world, save Aoi. Natsume might even be crying if it was Yoichi who swallowed that lump of a ring, and would utter words of placation and offer kind embrace instead of threatening to marry him with the help of eulogy priest.

"Who's there?"

Mikan whirled around, recognizing the voice and two pair of footsteps at once. She turned around and ran as fast as she could, away from the incoming footsteps.

It couldn't be any worse than to get caught by Narumi and Misaki.

Mikan had no idea of time. Probably it was almost midnight, considering the teachers never did their round before that time. But she sure knew if the duo turned their flashlight at her back, she would be spotted and recognized at once. No matter whom she was, the interrogation and harsh questions would be up, and while she stayed inside the interrogation room with Natsume glared at her and asked if she was more of a stupid moron than he thought, the teachers would locate Yoichi and his current girl. Then all hell would break loose.

With deft feet and years of experience sneaking in the male form of chaos, she caught a lot more range separating herself from the duo, ignoring the shout ordering her to stop. Narumi was letting out his Charm Alice, hoping that it would stop her.

Wait. It meant she had to stop, hadn't she? If she continued, they would figure out who she was.

Mikan huffed between her easy run and stopped, crouching down and taking off her flip flops. She turned around and before they flashed their light at her, she swung one of the footwear to the light in Narumi's hand. The man cursed at his flying light as it met the flip flop halfway, but didn't stop from running toward the girl. She launched the other flip flop to Misaki's hand, but the man turned to look at Narumi and shifted a bit, causing the flip flop to bounce from his hand and thump his nose. He groaned and crouched down to clutch his victimized bleeding nose safe from the weird melee.

Mikan let Narumi tackled her to the ground. She grimaced; feeling the wet grass on her back as he shoved her down.

Narumi looked behind his shoulder and shouted to his partner, "Misaki, I got—AGHH!"

Mikan noted saying sorry to Narumi inside her brain. She crawled into the darkness while the wounded man held his bruised groin and crouched in a similar manner as Misaki. Running aloof, Mikan hoped she didn't just diminish all hopes for Narumi to continue his bloodline altogether.

Three minutes later, the sports teacher was not amused. She stood in front of the unlocked door, leaning on the door frame. One of her hands gripping the key she just used, creating an angry mark in her palm. Her eyes narrowed to the pair lying on top of the dusty mattress, one being half-clothed and the other in her birthday suit.

"Ah," the collective form of Y chromosomes found his voice first, sliding away from beneath his flushed girl. "I thought you were going to take your time a bit longer."

Mikan didn't trust herself from not beating the teen into a pulp, so she just stood in their only escape way and glared.

The girl sneezed while claiming her clothes. The male student, however, only smirked and grabbed his shirt from the piles of ripped material beside the mattress, not caring a bit about his teacher's livid look. He yawned and massaged his neck.

Mikan roamed her student's well-built body, calculating in which part she should start, in which part the pummeling would feel more painful. Meanwhile, Amy muttered something resembling guilt and shame, but Mikan saw her lips curling into a flirty smile toward the silver-haired boy when she passed her and left.

The woman ignored the obvious smirk forming on Yoichi's face as she turned around and said, "Get inside your dorm and get some sleep."

"That's it?" the growing boy asked, following his teacher out. "No yelling, chastising or the usual 'You should know better than this?'"

"Well, obviously you don't know better than that, isn't it?" Mikan walked away, disregarding the six-feet-tall human who just caused her all the possibility of losing her job and having fun at her expense.

Being far from the innocent and small silent boy in his childhood years, Yoichi knew his look was what caused all the attention toward him. He shrugged and studied the only woman who hadn't even spared a second to glance at him. "Why is your back wet?"

Mikan turned her face and glared at him.

"Ah, you gave me 'the Natsume way'. You know, I always assume whatever I want when he answered me with a glare. Most of it means 'I'm smarter than you' and 'Just shut up, I don't even know why I put up with you.' Which one is it?"

A scoff told him it was both.

"Right. You know, I don't even plan on locking myself. When we put the gym tools back in the afternoon, I planned to go into the club tonight. Instead, I—" Yoichi startled when Mikan stopped and whirled toward him.

"Afternoon?" Mikan asked , "When I ordered you to put the tools back into the storage?"

Yoichi gulped, realizing what he admitted. "Uh… yeah?"

"You two got locked together since five? Seven hours and you just have time to ask me to let you out _now_?"

Yoichi tried to find a loophole to say he wasn't spending his time having the real fun studying the human anatomy inside out, before Amy complained about bug bites and started sneezing. He found none. So, he nodded.

"Wonderful," Mikan growled. "Just pretty."

"Uh…" Yoichi stared at Mikan's retreating back. "I'm… sorry?"

"You know? I don't care." Mikan shook her head. "I'm not your teacher anymore after this week. I don't want to deal with this any longer."

"Wh-what?" Yoichi grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "What do you mean? You're leaving? You're quitting as a teacher?"

"I'm getting married," Mikan said, shaking off his grip on her arm. "I start to think being a housewife is better than being here taking care of you."

Yoichi stared . When Mikan turned to leave, he grabbed her arm again. "With Natsume?"

"Let go!" Mikan yelled, pushing the wall of a man away. "Of course with him, who else? And that's Principal Hyuuga for you."

Yoichi refused to let go of his grip. He walked closer, causing Mikan to stumble backward and fall when she couldn't keep their range distant. Instead of supporting her, he let himself being pulled and kneeling on top of her, framing her with one of his hands beside her face and the other still gripping her arm.

"I know all those activities made you tired, but can you stop being a pest and get off me?" Mikan said.

"Why did you marry him?" Yoichi asked. His eyes never strayed from her face. "You told me marriage was the last thing on your mind."

"And why is that your problem?" Mikan huffed, tired of this whole day. "Whatever I am about to do has nothing to do with you."

"You're making my problem yours." Yoichi drew his face closer, inches away from her. "So I'm making your problem _mine_."

Mikan frowned, then blinked when a light flashing over their side. She turned her face toward the light, staring at the flashlight held by someone who watched them. Yoichi turned toward the light as well. The person flashed the light once more over the girl, as if studying her wrinkled and wet top, her short, her naked feet, and the half-naked boy on top of her.

Then the flashlight was turned up toward its own holder, flashing over the face of Natsume.

-x-

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	9. One after Another

**Chapter Nine: One after Another**

* * *

He stared at them. His brain was running in all directions, searching for anything that would explain why his fiancée was lying underneath his student. Something that would give him a better explanation over the most plausible thought shouting over the back of his mind.

"Natsume," Mikan breathed out, pushing Yoichi off her body. "What are you doing here?"

Wait. She asked _him _what was he doing here?

Yoichi slowly moved away from her, his eyes never left his principal's face, waiting for any sign for the end of the world, or at least his world. Natsume kept studying his fiancée's movement as she stood up, waiting for her to do anything. When it was obvious Mikan would not spill out anything she had done with her student in the middle of the night except for the obvious struggling in the mud, Natsume shifted his attention towards the man.

Yoichi frowned, not liking the atmosphere. "What?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking, it does not happen, okay?" Yoichi waved his hand in panic. Was that a small sphere of flame he saw, circling Natsume's fist? "It's a coincidence. She fell, she pulled me, I fell, and you saw us. End of story."

Mikan groaned. "Yoichi, that's not helping."

"What?" Yoichi shrugged. "It's the truth."

"What are you two doing here?" Natsume queried. Way too calm. "Why did you have to pull him down?" He gazed at Mikan's pale face.

"Because he's the closest?" answered her.

"The closest to what? Why did you two getting close in a place like this?"

"Well, it couldn't be helped," Yoichi said. "We just came out of the locked storage room, so of course we walked here toget—"

Mikan thought she covered Yoichi's mouth close enough, but apparently the attack came faster than they thought. Yoichi yelled and pushed her aside when the fist-sized flame flew towards their previous place. They fell to the side, and with a strange humour of déjà-vu, she was trapped under him.

"I don't need to see it again, thank you," the headmaster said, already summoning another flame in his other fist. His gaze fixed on Yoichi as they scrambled to get away.

"Well, I better—" Yoichi trailed off as he jumped to the side, evading another flame. "—Go now. See you guys tomorrow." His eyes widened as he saw Natsume opened his palm and a flame bigger than two basketballs formed on it. "Or not. It's up to you, of course, Natsume—" he yelped, rolling to the side and almost caught his back on fire. The flame disappeared as soon as it hit the empty ground, but he was coherent enough to grasp the point. "—Got it. See you when you're sane."

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted, glaring at him. The headmaster turned his glare on her when the boy had scampered out of sight, but when he found nothing he would like to see in her expression, he turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Natsume!" She trailed him. "Wait!"

He did not want to wait for her. He did not want to see her again. But a side of him wanted to stop and turn around, shake her body and stare straight at her. Finding the things he craved out of her at that point, asking her if an eighteen year old boy who he had practically raised together with her and their friends was better than him. More than anything, he wanted to ask if she regretted this whole thing, to plead and to beg her not to leave him, to do anything for her, just so she would not leave him.

He couldn't—wouldn't do any of that. So he kept walking and walking, and finally reached his bedroom. It used to be the only place where he would feel safe and peaceful, but all of a sudden he felt tired when he stepped inside. All the strange noises he had heard below his office window a few minutes ago had made Natsume took the matter himself, took out his flashlight and searched for the source of it. If only he ignored the sound…

"What are you thinking?"

He turned around, his eyes staring straight at her. For the said suspect, it looked like he was waiting for her to make a wrong move before the interrogator snapped his deadly fangs at her. In this circumstance, it did not sound like a mere paranoia from her part.

"Why, what do you think I'm thinking?" he said icily, his gaze never strayed from her face.

"It's obvious you're thinking I'm cheating on you!" she snapped. Biting her lips and turning away, far from his piercing point, she grumbled, "Can you get more paranoid than that? With Yoichi, no less!"

"What makes you think I shouldn't get wary of him?" He kept his eyes on her, although his legs move backwards and his body dropped on top of a chair seat beside the bed. "This is amusing, Miss Sakura."

"Amusing?" She spat, glaring at her fiancé. "What is it from this situation you called amusing? The fact that you're suspicious over your own little brother, or the fact that you think I will cheat on you, or the fact that you almost fried him over your petty suspicion?"

His eyes hardened. "Did you really want me to do it? I can still call your little boy-toy here and turn him into a grilled lamb for you. I think he will be a very good marriage trophy to be placed in front of our altar on Sunday. With a mass amount of wax to mummify him, you can even preserve your cute little Yoichi over a thousand years to come."

She seethed. "You're impossible."

"You think I won't do it?" Her fiancé sat in front of her, one of his feet propped on top of the other knee, his arms rested on the armrest of the chair, his face cold and emotionless, his body sat still and unmoving. He was judging her.

Drained, Mikan shook her head. She sighed; one of her hand moved up and covered half side of her face. She was not wrong. She did nothing wrong… although helping Yoichi over and over again was something that was listed as breaking the school rules.

_Why does he always do this? He always makes me question myself. Will this happen every time we have a fight? Will I always be on the losing side of the argument after we get married?_

Natsume studied her weary pose, waiting for his prey to lose it. Whatever it was she did with Yoichi in the middle of the school backyard, he would like to know. He was dying to know. A part of him wanted her to plead, to beg on his knees. Another part, a dark and dreadful side he had always buried deep down wanted her to admit to his face, that she was necking her student in a mud, while the principal had blamed himself in his office after he had driven the fiancée home and promised himself to act better and more respectful to the only girl he had ever cared about next time. And then he would burn her at stake, would raise his hand and do the unthinkable to the only person he treasured more than the world itself. He knew death was not the most painful thing ever done to a person, and he curbed the bitter taste in his mouth, knowing he would resort to his old self if she hurt him. It took no more than one Mikan Sakura to make him pull the trigger, to make everything he had built in the past fifteen years collapsed at his feet and to make him what he was, before she ever came into his life.

He placed his palm over his mouth, closing his eyes resignedly while his fiancée sized over the length of the carpet in his bedroom, pacing back and forth while mumbling something incoherent. She obviously had picked up the annoying habit from someone, talking in jumbles and intelligible swearing while making sure he had a headache watching her brooding. He had learnt not to look at her while she was at it, or he would shake the girl or throw things at her head, just to make her stop.

A knock on the door made the girl jumped, stopping her pace at once. She held her hand over the rapid heartbeat on her chest, staring at the door with wide eyes. Natsume fluttered his eyes open, looking at the door.

"Natsume? Are you still awake?" Narumi's voice sounded through the gap of the wooden door. Mikan took many steps backwards, her face paled. Her back hit the wall and she snapped her head over the expense of the room, wondering if she should jump over the window to save herself. She stared at Natsume's unreadable face, calculating her chance of survival and knowing she would better jump over three-story-high window than dealing with Narumi.

With a sigh, Natsume rose up from his seat and waved his hand over the bathroom. The girl wasted no time to run over to the bathroom and slip her feet over a mat placed in front of the bathroom door, falling into the blue tile of the bathroom with a loud thud. The headmaster shut his eyes and groaned as the infiltrator fell down chin first and let out the most distressing whimper anyone had ever heard.

"Natsume?" Narumi asked, confused. "What is that sound?"

"Nothing, I…" Natsume walked to the bathroom and pushed the rest of Mikan's feet into the bathroom, closing the door quietly. "I think I fell from the bed."

"You… think?"

Natsume moved swiftly to the bed and stretched out the blanket, making the bed looked like it had been occupied. "What's wrong? I was sleeping."

"I think we have someone sneaking in," Natsume answered, watching Natsume's face as the door opened for him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not really the one who got hurt," the principal replied ambiguously, stepping to the side and let the teacher walked in. "What is it about someone sneaking in?"

Used at Natsume's odd replies, Narumi nodded and showed something he had brought. "She hit Misaki with this. I think she almost got me, but instead she only hit my flashlight."

Natsume narrowed his eyes and lifted his hand, taking the flip flop from Narumi's hand. "Are you sure it was a woman?"

"Well, unless your foot is small enough to use this and one of our junior high students is into cross-dressing, I'd say it's obviously a woman." Narumi crossed his arms over his chest, his displeasure apparent. "She kicked me."

Natsume wondered if crushing the flip-flop he held in his hand, the one he had bought for his girlfriend seven years ago in a night market would make Narumi suspicious. "You don't seem to hurt."

"It still is," Narumi said, trying not to show his limp. "She kicked my most precious part."

Natsume blinked, and looked below his teacher's abdomen.

"What are you looking at?" Narumi said, bothered. He glared and turned his body to the side so the young principal wouldn't check his injuries close and personal.

"Did she hurt you in there?"

"Yes!" Narumi growled. "When I meet that girl, I'm going to do something equally painful," he said with an avenging tone as he grinned. "If not more..."

Knowing the girl had the same pain—if not more—inside his bathroom, Natsume shrugged. "Well, what do you want me to do? Waking up the student at this hour, just to search for someone who has kicked you in your groin?"

"Misaki's nose is bleeding!" Narumi said. "We have to find her. She might be injuring one of our students as we speak!"

"Don't you think it might be a student?" Natsume threw away the flip flop over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. "If it was an outsider, she would have been electrocuted when she climbed through our gate."

"You're ruining the evidence!" Narumi shouted, looking over his shoulder to find the footwear. "It might be the only clue of the infiltrator, Natsume!"

"It might not be an infiltrator," Natsume responded. He had memorized the flip flop by heart anyway, he had seen it over a thousand times and he was the one who placed it on her feet the first time. "As I said, it's most probably a girl from the dorm, just coming back from visiting his boyfriend. It's impossible for anyone from the outside world to jazz in here without any palpable injuries."

Narumi frowned. "I'm not sure… Mikan would be the only one who can sneak in uninjured…" He laughed at his own correct assumption, not looking when the headmaster flinched. "And she is the only one I know who can throw things in the complete dark and kick like a trained football player… but it's impossible, right?" he said, narrowing his eyes at Natsume. "Why would she sneak in here like that, in the middle of the night?"

That was what Natsume would like to know himself. "That's right."

Narumi stared at Natsume and mumbled instinctively, "Can I look around?"

"Huh?"

"I'm kind of…" Narumi studied the whole room, searching for anything out of place. "Need to use the bathroom."

"What?" Natsume walked, trying to halt the man, but he slipped out of his grasp and moved half-running to the bathroom. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just using the—" Narumi pushed the bathroom door open. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror placed on top of the sink. The shower was in the corner, and the toilet seat flipped down. Pouting when he saw nothing else inside the small three-times-one-and-half meters bathroom, he turned to Natsume's irritated face behind him. "—Bathroom."

Natsume growled. "Did you break your own toilet or something? Do you think mine is any bigger than you?"

"Well—" Natsume shrugged, moving away from the bathroom and back into the bedroom. "Ah! Well, can I see your closet?"

Natsume closed the bathroom door and stood in front of it, crossing his arms and watching the teacher as he opened the walk-in closet wide. "Do you find anything you want to wear?"

Narumi sighed when he saw nothing out of ordinary inside the closet. "You have a very boring style, so no."

"Thanks a lot." Natsume glared at his teacher when he moved around his room and crouched down, looking for anything under the table and the bed. "If you want a fried rat, just say so, I can catch some from your bedroom."

"No, it's just—" Narumi shook his head. "Never mind, I guess I'm just being paranoid." He stood and walked to the front door, now not bothering to hide his limp. "I guess you're right, it's probably one of our own students." He stepped out of Natsume's room. "When you figured out who it was, will you inform me?"

"Immediately," Natsume said, banging the door shut right in front of Narumi's face. Turning the keychain to lock it many times, he strode to the bathroom and opened the door casually.

He looked up and asked bitterly to the girl hanging against the upper walls of his bathroom with her spread arm and legs, "What are you, Spidergirl?"

Her jaw throbbed painfully from the tile-gravitation assault and unable to talk, Mikan glared at her fiancé. Swinging one of her legs apart from the wall, she shifted her stance and landed down in a skilled move. When she looked up, Natsume had walked away and searched for something inside the drawer beside his bed. Walking into the bedroom, she fingered the bruised flesh in her chin, trailing the complete series of teeth she had in her mouth with her tongue, checking for any injuries.

"Sit," the headmaster said, still searching for something and not looking at her. Mikan walked to the chair beside the bed and sat down, watching her fiancé taking out the first-aid kit box and closing the drawer before moving towards her. Kneeling in front of his fiancée, Natsume opened up the box and began working on patching up her injured jaw.

-x-

-x-

He hated the phone. He had told her to put that thing out of their bedroom months ago, even before he started moving into her apartment. But she said she needed the phone more than she needed him. If all things came to an end and she would choose the phone over him, he thought at least he should learn to tolerate that thing. They had learnt to ignore each other over the past six months, but when it started doing his job as it supposed to—like now—ringing and pounding his eardrums off when the one who should pick it up was bathing, he started hating it all over again.

Groaning, he raised his head from the pillow and stared at his archrival. It wouldn't stop ringing. Somehow it had survived through numerous homicidal acts he had done to it. If throwing the thing out of the window, over fifteen story building did not work and only made the thing ended up at his girlfriend's hand in the afternoon, with her irate face and low growl pointed at him; he figured the phone must be immortal.

She had told him not to pick it up, but it was the only way to end his pain. He had arrived at their apartment at one in the afternoon, after two months of pain and crazy task in Indonesia. He suffered a jet lag, mass amount of bruises from the violent job, slimy and hot local food, and a big difference in time. He supposed to sleep it through until the next morning. But if anyone would call at this sane hour in this country, it must be one of her colleagues, not that dreadful phone call from Japan. In Japan it would be two in the morning.

He glanced at the bathroom, hearing the sound of endless water running on. She had a weird fixation on bathing at least five times a day, with a weird shower-bath-shower process. He had gotten used to bath in cold water, because she spent their hot water to the last drop. He had also gotten used to run down to the lobby and use the public toilet in case of need, because she was nesting in their bathroom at least an hour every time she went in.

_Well…_ he thought, _just pick it up and say nothing. It's most likely her chatty friend, calling for a girl's night out or something._ It was not like he would not get the clue of whatever gibberish her friend said in one sentence and hang the phone up before they knew who he was.

Picking the phone up and holding it against his ear, he sighed loudly as a clue for the other one at the end of the line to start speaking.

"Do you know your brother is going to marry her?"

He blinked. A Japanese man, but he was not…

"Hello? Hey?"

He opened his mouth.

"Aoi? Hey, are you there?"

"Who is this?"

Silence. Then, the male on the other side shouted, "Who's this?"

"Wh— I'm asking you!" He shouted back, sat up from his lying position. "Who in the hell is this!"

"Oh… God," the caller whispered. "Luca?"

His eyes widened. He moved the phone away and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Luca? This is Luca, right?"

He placed the phone back against his ear, talking more cautiously, "Do I know you?"

"Luca!" the man said. "I'm Yoichi! What are you doing in Aoi's apartment? I thought you lived in Sweden?"

As if someone punched him over his gut, he wheezed, practically bowling, gasping in a breath.

"Luca! Luca!" Yoichi called. "Hey! Ah, man… Anyway, tell Aoi to call me back."

"Wh—" he whispered, imagining things his girlfriend's big brother would do to him once he found out. "What are you doing, calling at this hour? It's two in there!"

"Why? What's wrong with—" Yoichi trailed off, and then chuckled. "Ah, you think Natsume or anyone from Japan won't call at this time, do you? That's why you're the one who pick it up."

"Yoichi," Luca whispered, his head filled with all the terror, his useless pleas while kneeling in the corner and something suspiciously resembling Natsume's famous Flames of Death. "Don't tell Natsume."

He heard a chuckle. "Why don't I?"

And the caller hung up.

"Hey… you answered the phone?" His girlfriend walked out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel over her wet hair. Sitting beside him on the bed, she placed her cold hand over his bare back as the stunned man placed the phone back. "Who's that?"

"The Grim Reaper," wailed Luca, pulling his body in a womb position and hugging his legs. Burying his face in the gap between his knees, he mumbled, "I'm going to die soon."

Aoi slanted her body, placing her hand on the other side of his body and trapping him underneath her. "Will you pay all your debt before you die? I'm not sure I'm rich enough to pay for all these crocodiles you support in the wildlife centre."

"I don't even have ten dollars in my wallet," said the man from his shielded pose. "I can't leave you anything good, I only have a torn tent and a broken carrier you have to sew before you can use it."

Chuckling, Aoi planted a light kiss on his temple. "Seriously, who is that?"

Refusing to answer, Luca wondered if he could summon a good enough reason before Natsume showed up on their doorstep, ready to sauté him without even knowing he had slept with his sister for over two years.

-x—

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	10. Mangled Thread of Past Love

**Chapter Ten: Mangled Thread of Past Love**

* * *

-x-

He always loved to see her sleeping. When she was asleep, she looked like an angel. He used to think she was an angel when she was awake as well, but that happened so long ago, when his thought was clouded by all men's greatest weakness: _visual_. She was cute and funny, her stature was small and she moved herself with great speed, much resembled the dumb bunny Luca once had. As a teen boy, Natsume thought his girlfriend was an epitaph of an angel. That was, until she started screaming and yelling and shouting and pretty much diminishing all the cute and fresh positive views he had on her. Then she was only the annoying Mikan, who he had no problem to get attached but one definite hard leech to escape from.

Sometimes she was still cute, though, but he wouldn't tell her that. It made him looked caring, and then she would use it to her best advantage, which included whining and ordering him to do all sorts of girly and moronic things she had to have in her mind, which was one path Natsume never dared to pass.

Natsume yawned and massaged his stiff neck, the only proof of his struggle when finding a better way to mangle himself to fit on the sofa last night. Watching his fiancée sleeping in his bed, he stood still beside the bed and wondered what would be the best way to wake her. Screaming, jumping on the bed and pulling the pillow from under her head were some of his options. But number one required much energy and patience he had never had in the morning. And number two was out of the question because it might ruin the spring on his mattress. He considered doing number three along with an added-free bonus for placing the said pillow on the top of her nasal passage and let her suffocate, but then he would lose his fiancée and it would be hard to replace the girl you had been with for a lifetime. She could be haunting him when he was looking for another partner and the thought of nighttime with a shrilling transparent ghost which wouldn't leave him alone made him shivered. Too bad he couldn't exorcise, neither did he know anyone who knew how. Luca or Hotaru could do it –maybe—but asking them to exorcise his dead fiancée would resort to questions and a lifetime spent in jail, sharing his cell with a fat big bald man who had no hesitation on breaking his–

He flinched at the image. After calculating the end result of all his options, it was best to wake her in a completely normal way.

Natsume frowned. What would be called normal? When it was on a school trip, their forced adventure, or numerous things he thought was childish and offered no benefit whatsoever now, he never cared to wake her up by calling her name gently or shaking her shoulders and waiting until she was alive to this world. There were several instances when he simply dragged her by her sneakers or rolled her body into the river below, or picked her up by her collar and carried the siesta-stricken girl to safety.

Natsume studied his familiar bedroom. She wore no sneakers, there was no harsh current river below his sturdy bed and she wore a simple T-shirt which offered him no collar to grab onto. It was stupid to carry her like a spilled sack of rice on his shoulder only to drop her to the sofa several feet away. Knowing how deep she could sleep, she wouldn't wake up afterwards either.

There was one thing she had always dreamt of. Mikan loved impossible tales, and the one Natsume remembered most was Sleeping Beauty. She thought it was romantic, he said it was illogical to wake a princess who had fallen asleep for hundreds of years with just one kiss.

"And when you count the age, how old was the prince? He was like twenty-something, right? He's kissing a corpse who was more than fifty times older than his ancestors and not feeling repulsed by that?"

"She's not a corpse!" Mikan said. "She was asleep and he kissed her and she was awake!"

"He's committing necromancy."

"Wha—he's not! She's still alive!"

"Doubt it," Natsume said. "The prince belonged from the witch bloodline, the one who cursed the princess and her people with eternal death. That's why he could break the spell, he put something to his lips and chanted the living corpse spell before he woke the mummy with a touch to her lips, a needed ceremony to wake the living dead, gained the access to the dead rotten zombies' treasure and claimed the kingdom of the living corpses as his. Then he switched off the zombie wife and built himself a harem, consisted of numerous living girls, who knew how to do belly dance without dropping their rib cage, while his zombie wife slept eternally in the basement."

"Remind me why I'm bothering to tell this beautiful tale to you? I should know you'd turn every single happy ending into the most gruesome case ever."

"You told me because you know Prince Charming was a sick man who committed necrophilia and lived hundreds of years before the Salem hunt, which was the only reason why he survived to his old age."

"Stop talking to me."

"…"

"…"

"You know—"

"I'm serious. I don't want to talk to you about this. Forget about the whole thing."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"The prince is better than Ted Bundy and soldiers in Nanking tragedy, though."

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"

Remembering all this, Natsume shook his head. If Mikan wanted to be treated like a living zombie under a spell of indignant witch, then so be it. At least she was still around his age and still alive, although he wasn't delighted to be on the same level as the necrophilia-driven prince.

He sat next to her and bent his body, setting his lips several inches above his fiancée's lips. Framing the sleeping girl below his body, he pushed his face lower. Mikan was sleeping quietly, a soft sigh in every breath she let out. Her lips were slightly opened, her lashes were long and her nose that he used to think was small and flat, turned out to be pointy and formed a figure of small bell on her heart-shaped face. He wanted to kiss, bite and lick it. This was bad, he might be a cannibal.

First thing first; he lowered his lips and ready to claim those small and pink lips—

Mikan opened her eyes, jolted awake and crashed their faces.

"Argh!"

"Owowowowow…" Mikan cried, bending down and holding her nose. She grunted in pain and glared at her fiancé. "What do you think you're doing?"

Clenching his teeth, Natsume wiped the blood from his bleeding nose and stood up. He walked to the closet and studied her bleeding nose and grim face in the mirror. "Now look what you're doing, stupid."

"What I'm doing?" Mikan jumped out from the bed. "I'm not the one inspecting a sleeping person right above their face!"

Natsume sighed. "Go shower and get ready, you're going to buy the wedding dress and all the pointless things girls need for the ceremony."

She blinked at the astounding change of speed in conversation. "What… don't you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"Would you explain it in a way that wouldn't make me angry or want to shut your mouth after thirty seconds?"

"Considering you become angry every thirty seconds, that is impossible."

"Then I don't want to hear it."

"But—"

"I'm serious. Go and shower or do whatever things you do every day before you meet me in the Academy. Right now you look messy. I don't deal with messy people."

"I'm just out of bed," Mikan grumbled.

"And don't forget to clean up my bed afterwards," Natsume said. He turned around and strode into the living room while noting, "I give you permission to shop today."

"Wait, really? No class for me today?"

"Who said that?" Natsume opened the door to the living room and turned his face at her. "Four hours. Pick everything you need for Sunday, use my credit card and back here before twelve. You will resume your class after lunch."

She glowered. "How in the world am I capable of picking a wedding dress, cake, decoration and places in four hours?"

"The time is ticking," the headmaster replied.

"You're impossible." Mikan sighed. "Won't you at least drive me to the mall or place where I can buy all those things we need for the ceremony?"

"Can't, I have meeting in twenty." Natsume pointed to the closet. "The card is over there, the key is in the drawer. Don't crash my car."

She growled.

"Oh, and don't exceed the limit in my card, I don't have plenty left," with that last word, the young principal closed the door behind him, and headed to his office next to the living room.

-x—

-x—

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say."

"But—" Luca stopped, thinking. "That means don't say everything I was about to say."

"Yeah, that means that." Aoi rested her back on the window frame, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her lips firm. He never liked this posture she made, it always formed before she started lecturing him. It also posed a great similarity to what her brother would do when Luca said something he hated.

"But I need to—wait, I don't have to. You already know. So, can I?"

"You just came back from your work," Aoi said. "And going back to Japan in only six hours after you're arriving?" She shook her head. "No."

"But it's your brother's wedding. I should come or something."

"Yes, _or something_. He doesn't even call me about that; I assume it means he doesn't want me to know. If you come and congratulate him and he asks how you knew, you'd say it's from Yoichi. And he'd ask how Yoichi knew your number because even he doesn't know."

"I'm not that stupid," Luca said. "I'd arrive at the Academy and say I missed him or something and he'll tell me and ask me to help with the wedding. I won't say anything about Yoichi calling in here."

"I'm curious."

"About what?"

"If I and my brother fall into the ocean, which one you will save?"

"That again? I told you I'd save myself." Luca stood from the bed. "You both know how to swim."

"So you love yourself more than any of us?"

"If I can't love myself, how can I love others as much as I love you?" Luca moved closer to Aoi, who huffed. "But to answer that… I love you more than I do Natsume. You're my girlfriend, right?"

"I'm your third girlfriend, after your wildlife work and your 'Save the Earth, Lose the Human' thing. I simply get scrapes." Aoi buried her face in Luca's shoulder when he embraced her. "To think I am this desperate to get attention from a nerdy biologist…"

"Hey, that hurts." Luca moved his fingers to form a circle on his girlfriend's back. "So, may I go?"

"What can I say to someone who has already packed his bags and hid them under the bed?"

Luca cringed.

"Call me every six hours," Aoi said, kissing her boyfriend on the chin.

"That might be hard with your brother around."

"Then I'll call Natsume and asked him if I may speak with my boyfriend."

Luca paled. "You'd do just that, don't you?"

Aoi smirked. "And don't talk nor touch Hotaru."

"Um, I can't do that. They will be suspicious."

"And you think I won't know anyway, right? When I hear you talk to her, even if it's just one gibberish word, I'll fly right away to Japan."

Blinking, Luca shifted his attention to the backpack he place under the bed and looked hesitant.

"Try it, you won't find where I placed the item." His girlfriend patted his back. "So, now go."

"You don't put anything in my clothes," Luca said. Aoi walked away. "Wait, you don't, do you? You know, you spend years learning about this type of stalking in your class so you won't do—"

"Are you calling me a stalker?"

"No, of course not, it's just…" Luca sighed and looked down. "Now I know why my friend said dating your psychiatrist makes you crazy sooner."

"Your friends said rubbish," Aoi said, turning to her boyfriend with an unreadable look in her face. "Don't you want to go? The longer you wait, the more I'll try to make you stay."

"You won't, you already taped me."

Aoi smiled, turning away and strolling to their apartment entrance. "Come on, I'll drive you."

-x—

-x—

Just one more button, one more button and she would succeed.

She felt restless lately. It didn't bug her much as it was a daily happening for her. She was born restless, active and inventive, and it was what helped shape her to be what she was today.

But this darn button! If only her fingers didn't shake when she pushed the fragile button with her pin, the whole thing wouldn't blow up in her face and she wouldn't sit right here, on the floor, with a blank stare on her face and her brain rerunning what processes she had failed and had to recreate from the beginning, noting one by one what chips she had to enter and what wares she needed to plug into the board. The mock board she had created since three weeks earlier failed with the new card she inserted, which meant if she used her old series, perhaps—

The small pink rabbit she created years ago came hopping into the room, waving the phone in its hand and hopped to her side. She placed her phone against her ear, while jotting down the equipment she needed in the robot rabbit's notepad chest.

"Hotaru? Are you busy?"

"Always."

"I know you do," Mikan chirped. "Would you mind accompany me to the mall today? I have to buy things for Sunday."

"I'm busy."

"Good!" Mikan said happily. "So I'll go get you in ten minutes. Get ready."

"I mean it, I'm really busy." Hotaru stood up and toddled to the tool counters in the corner.

"Yeah, isn't it great? I have Natsume's card."

"You're just not going to accept a 'no', don't you?"

"How Natsume's car sounds?"

Hotaru sighed. "All right, I'll be ready when you get here."

"Good. I need another view on the wedding dress."

Hotaru stared at the wall.

"Bye!"

"Wait. Replay the last part."

"Huh?"

"Wedding dress?" Hotaru straightened her back. "You're getting married?"

"Eh?" Mikan yelped. "I forgot to tell you!"

"Now you do."

"Yeah, but I supposed to tell you right after he proposed me yesterday! You know, he has such an unfortunate timing! Can you imagine he bring me on this kind of date—"

"Just horn the car when you arrive downstairs."

"But I want to tell you now! He put this ring in the strangest places I ever imagined! Can you guess where it is?"

"Bye." Hotaru hung up.

Placing the phone against her forehead, she closed her eyes and counted. How old was Mikan? If she was getting married now, was it meant they were too old to be single anymore? Should she have a partner to continue her gene? The work of an inventor could be unfinished at the time of their death, but with the right partner and perfect timing, an offspring or two would be able to finish what she had started.

Her eyes opened with a snap. Was she getting old? Hotaru motioned for the pink rabbit to come over. As it hopped to her, she started rummaging any potential partner inside the library of her brain. There was this prime minister's son, who went to Yale. A fellow inventor she had worked with once studied at MIT. And there were several guys…

Hotaru tilted her head in wonder. If she didn't lose count of days, in which she had already done for years, Mikan was only twenty-something. The reign of the female biology clock still lasted much longer after thirty five, and what other said was the fertile years was a hoax. Every female who was fertile could breed until they reached menopause, and Mikan still had at least thirty years to go. Why did she decide to marry now?

Hotaru formed a rueful smile, remembering the conversation she had with her last boyfriend. He was the one who insisted on their relationship, and she was never at all interested in male-female relationship as she was in her machines.

"What are you saying?" He didn't bother to hide painful look in his eyes. "You won't marry me?"

"It's not possible for any offspring of ours to perform a better task than me."

He laughed bitterly. "What are you talking about? Performance? Offspring? You want our children to be androids or something?"

"Based on the calculative count of your IQ and mine," Hotaru said, waving to the laptop where she put the numbers in. "I can't marry you and produce a better offspring than I do. Therefore the marriage relationship you are talking about simply can't happen."

"I'm not talking about any charts or counts or calculation!" He clenched his teeth, striding back and forth in her little studio-sized room. "What I'm talking about is love! Why do any chart matters when I love you and I want you to marry me? I'm not talking about marrying tomorrow or something. It will happen someday, not now."

She stared blankly, and then replying, "It can't happen. I should have an offspring who can continue my work."

"What the—" He snarled. "It's all about you, isn't it? Work, work, work. You can't enjoy life as it is. I don't know why I love you."

"Truth?" Hotaru said. "I don't know either. Why do you love me? What is love to you?"

"How can I explain it?"

"If you can't explain something, then it hasn't existed."

"It's not that easy. Things are not always white and black."

"Of course, white does not exist. Pigments are RGB and the combination of it, which all derived from black."

"I—" He sighed. "I just—I don't think this can continue. We're not on the same page anymore."

Deep inside, Hotaru wondered when they ever did. She had never seen things as he was, and how he still wanted to be with her while they were not viewing things in the same perspective had baffled her for years.

"I will go to Australia soon," he said. "I don't think I will go back to Japan."

"Good luck to you."

He showed her one last wistful smile. "I am. I always am. I'm lucky to meet and love you."

Hotaru nodded and not reacted when he hugged her. "Goodbye, Luca."

"May you have a better half that can see what you see." Luca stood straighter than ever. "You deserve it."

"Better half? Do I need a double organ from someone to perform my duties better?"

"Well—just forget it." He looked away, hiding what he used to show openly in front of her. "Goodbye, Hotaru."

Was it years ago? Hotaru wondered while writing on the notepad that the rabbit had. It felt like yesterday, but it had happened at least five or so years ago. She had never concerned herself with boyfriend anymore, the concept of caring for someone else while working sounded as a multitasking she had no need to do.

She queried about Luca sometimes. Was he okay, and did he have another partner who could understand him the way she couldn't? If Mikan was getting married, and as she said she would marry Natsume or Hotaru just assumed wrong, the probability of Luca came would be at least sixty percent. She would know his condition if she helped in this marriage thing.

She had no idea why she was still thinking about him, but she knew seeing Luca again would ease her feeling, in a way she herself could not decipher. Maybe if this was called 'missing someone', then the 'love' Luca said years ago did exist. She knew about care, she cared about Mikan and Natsume and her work friends, but love… That would be explained better if she could meet the one who had told her about love years ago. With the right approach towards this and extensive research and studies, she might be able to understand what love was.

Then she might be able to understand why she felt so sad when he left.

-x-

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	11. Unforeseen Turmoil

**Chapter 11: Unforeseen Turmoil**

**-x-**

As someone who followed the rule of matter, in a short time such as now, Hotaru took no chance of them turning into window-shoppers. She went straight to the directory board once she entered the lobby. Mikan, who had imagined to pace around with her friend and gawk at all the decorations, pouted and followed her as Hotaru preferred to enter the lift and not the escalator, no matter how much she pleaded.

"This is not fun," she said.

Hotaru pressed the fifth floor button. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I want us to look at the interior and the decor. You know they paid a lot to the window designer, just to do something like a Christmas theme every year? Let us not waste their effort." Mikan smiled.

"Let us not waste your free time from the job by wasting the company's effort to pay a window designer."

"But the designs are wonderful." Mikan pointed to the accessory shop that was visible through the elevator glass walls. "Look!"

"I know your job sucks, but that's the only thing that rates you as a human right now, no matter how _not_ wonderful it is."

"I'm still human without my job."

"If you lost your job, you would beg to stay with me until you get another one. I would take you as a pet."

"I won't lose my job. Natsume will not let me lose my job. He's my fiancé."

"I know. That's the problem."

"Stop talking like he's a philanthropist by proposing to me," Mikan said, raising her chin. "Tell me one thing that made you think he is better than me. Aside from _he is my boss_."

Hotaru marched out after the door opened. "You're useless. At least he can burn something and good at math."

"You're the only one who thinks that. My fiancé never said I'm useless."

"Of course he never said that. He thinks you're a fool."

"How do you—he's not!" Mikan staggered after Hotaru's steps. "At least I'm getting married and you're not."

"Should I feel jealous about that?"

"Well," Mikan said. "At least I _do_ have someone."

Hotaru's prompt pace guided them into a store, sooner than what the bride-to-be expected. "So?"

"You don't have a boyfriend and I don't see anyone trying to court you."

"I _am_ alone. Congrats if that shallow thing makes you feel better about yourself." Hotaru strode farther, ignoring her friend's pout.

"Welcome!" A chirp surprised both of them. "How may I help you?" A woman in green suit beamed at them, opening her arms wide and flipped it up and down, resembling a bird that failed to fly. "Welcome to the bridal shop!"

Hotaru frowned. "This is the bridal shop?" She looked around, noticing that her surroundings did resemble a bridal shop, with a huge five level wedding cake standing alone in one corner and tons of white clothes hanging on the other corner. Nevertheless, something was not right in her mind. "I think we choose a wrong store."

"You can't be," the shopkeeper said, shaking her head with enormous speed. "This is the only bridal shop in this mall."

"I think we choose a wrong mall," Hotaru replaced her noun.

"Stop being a spoilsport and let's get inside," Mikan said, dragging her friends into an area with a round transparent table and three white iron chairs. "Can we get a wedding organiser?" She rammed her friend to sit before sitting on another chair.

"Of course," the shopkeeper smiled and sat in the last chair. "I am one. How may I help you?"

"We're doomed."

Mikan glared at Hotaru. "Would you at least close your mouth if you're not helping?" She turned to the shopkeeper/wedding organiser. "I'm getting married on Sunday. Could you arrange a wedding that fast?"

"Of course I can!" the woman said. "What do you need?"

"What the bride needs, of course."

"Yeah, what is that?"

Mikan stared at the woman, who stared back. After a long silent moment, Mikan said, "You know... Dress, cake, place, invitation and all that stuff?"

"Oh!" The woman smacked her forehead. "Of course! How silly of me!"

Hotaru snorted, but kept her gaze on the table when the bride-to-be glared at her.

"Well, we have to work fast, right?" The woman jumped from her chair and skipped to the dressing area. "I think this is your dress," she said while plucking one white short dress wrapped in plastic. "That is your cake." She pointed to the five-level wedding cake standing proud in the corner. "And this," she said, picking one of the brochures cluttering the front counter, "is your location." Walking back to Mikan, she handed the dress and the brochure to her.

"Wait a minute..." Mikan raised the dress to her eye-level. "This is way too short. And how come you choose everything without even discussing it with me first?" She looked at the brochure. "Okinawa Temple? Why should I have my wedding somewhere hours away if I can do it in Tokyo?"

"I think she has a point," Hotaru said. "That way, your groom won't be able to escape if he has a doubt about this."

Mikan ignored her. "Are you a real wedding organiser? I don't think wedding organizing should be done like this."

"Have you ever seen the real wedding organiser at work?" the woman said. Her eyes shone. "We are the best! We work so fast! Many customers were satisfied with the way we handled their wedding!"

"I didn't ask—"

"Let's try the dress!" The woman said, motioning Mikan to follow her.

Frowning, Mikan stood up and lumbered to the changing booth. She stopped in front of the curtain and sent a helpless look to Hotaru, who shielded the gaze towards her face with one hand and pretended to fall asleep, limping her body and resting the back of her head to her slim iron chair.

Five minutes later, Mikan walked out from the booth and glared at the grinning woman.

"See? How cute is that?" the woman said.

Mikan looked down and traced the smooth seam on the edge of her dress. She hated how easy her finger could trace the edge of something that should be her wedding dress, not her wedding night lingerie. "I don't want to go to the altar wearing something shorter than my student's skirt."

"Oh, so you're a teacher? What do you teach?"

"Sports. But it has nothing to do with this."

"Well it does!" The woman placed her hands on her hip. "You have a pair of beautiful legs, why not showing it off like that in your wedding day? I'm sure your groom loves it!"

"He is, and he'll pull the curtain off the nearest window to cover me up, while saying how stupid I am by choosing something like this as our wedding dress."

"Or he'll say the bridal shop nowadays lacks material," Hotaru added.

"I thought you're supposed to be sleeping." Mikan glanced at Hotaru who resumed her act. "Do you have another dress?"

-x—

-x—

Luca had no idea what awoke him. For a moment, he gaped at his surroundings, then to the flight attendant who watched him with a knowing smile.

"Are you tired?"

He rubbed his eyes. "...No, not really." Accepting a glass of water offered to him, he forced himself to smile at his long acquaintance. "How long have I been sleeping?"

The flight attendant glanced at her watch. "About two hours. We still have several more hours to go before we reach our destination. Are you going there on another rescuing trip?"

"No, not this time," he said. "Japan is my hometown."

"Oh?" The flight attendant seemed interested. "I always thought you lived in New Zealand?"

Deep in his mind, he wondered if anyone, even himself, knew where he belonged. He travelled a lot and changed his time zone from one to another faster than anyone he knew. He had places to rest in any countries he visited, all he had to do was calling his colleagues in the area and they would come right away, accepting him into their home or the zoo where they worked. He was used to this kind of life, he loved his job and he never wanted to change his lifestyle. Then, why was it when he did nothing, all the past memories surged through his head? Why did the past that he went through with his friends, and with _her_, flowed through his mind and made him anxious?

He had never come back to his homeland. Just a few hours ago, his girlfriend had accompanied him to the last area where non-passenger was allowed to enter and had sent him away with a deep, loving kiss. He smiled and turned his back on her, but once he was out of her sight, his smile disappeared. He lumbered to the plane, smiled and embraced Cassandra and Natasha, two flight attendants he had known from his long backpacking history. They were surprised, but laughed and kissed him with all the love they could provide him with, as if they had not seen him for years, not just seven hours ago. Cassandra whispered to him that one of the stewards could not come and they could give him a place right behind the co-pilot seat if he wanted to rest. He sneaked a peek at his economy class ticket, and grinned.

The co-pilot blinked when he took the seat and touched his hat, grinning at him. "Hey."

"Hey to you too; how's Greta?"

"She's doing fine. Just had her shot yesterday, crying her heart out like a spoiled princess," the co-pilot said, pulling his right sleeve and showing his arm. "She's getting stronger."

"That's a mean bite mark."

"You should see what happened when my son pulled her tail two weeks ago. Even I was afraid to separate them."

He nodded, placed his head on the head pillow that Natasha slipped behind him and closed his eyes.

-x—

-x—

"But this is the best cake in the shop!"

"The best?" Mikan's irritated voice snapped Hotaru from her power nap. "Is it even edible?"

Yawning, Hotaru shifted her position and massaged her tired back.

"It's everyone's favourite cake!"

"They had no taste," Mikan grimaced as she chewed. "Ugh."

Peeking towards the corner, Hotaru saw her friend standing in front of the tall wedding cake that they saw when they entered. In her hand lay a small plate with half-eaten slice of cake.

"I'm not going to choose this," Mikan said, shoving the plate back to the wedding organiser's hand. "This place is a mess." Staring at Hotaru, she said to her friend, "Nothing fits in here."

"This place is crap," Hotaru summarized it for her.

"No! No!" The wedding organiser shook her head. "This bridal shop comes from France. Everything about wedding is perfect in here; we simulated the services from our original store! Just like in French, everyone who had used our service said: Felicite!" the wedding organiser said, flailing her arms in the air. "Something must fit your taste in here! Let us try something again, shall we? I'm sure something will fit you!"

Hotaru glanced at her. "Vous n'arriverez pas à me berner si facilement."

The woman shot her a blank stare.

"You don't know French after all," Hotaru said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mikan," Hotaru said, drawing the girl's attention towards her. "C'est une arnaque, ne te laisse pas berner."

"Really?" Mikan looked around. "Yeah. But..."

"I'm leaving. It's up to you if you want to stay." The stoic girl stood up, collected the car key in her hand and walked away.

"Wait—Hotaru! If you're leaving then why did you take Natsume's key?" Mikan ran to catch up with Hotaru. "So what am I going to use to get back home?"

"You used his car to lure me here," Hotaru replied. "It's only natural that I leave this place with the only thing that is fun for me today."

"But it's my fiancé's car." Mikan huffed.

"Hey!" the wedding organiser shouted from the store. "You're not buying anything?"

Mikan turned towards the woman, but kept walking. "Sorry! My friend's not feeling well today!"

"And whose fault is that?" Hotaru mumbled. Her arm linked to Mikan's arm, dragging the girl in the elevator. "Hurry up."

"If you're coming back," the wedding organiser shouted. "Look for Elena, okay? It is my name! E-le-na!"

"Um, I will." Mikan stepped inside before the door closed. "Why did she order me around?"

"I think you liked her doing that." Hotaru released her grip on Mikan's arm.

"I'm not!" Mikan crossed her arms. Looking around and noticing nobody else inside the elevator, Mikan said to Hotaru, "So, why did you call her work a scam? Why did you tell her she won't fool you?"

"Only one person minding a store as big as that? Why did she push you too far into buying?" Hotaru shrugged, looking outside via the glass walls. "It smells fishy."

"I told you not to eat that strange shrimp at those cheap ramen kiosks again, didn't I?"

"Ha-ha. You're lame."

Shrugging, Mikan looked down and studied her watch. "Four hours. I have to go back now."

"Or you can drive to another mall, forget about the mindless order from your delusional fiancé and waste this day finding a good, trusty wedding organiser. You can use his card to buy many dresses you have drooled about in Shinjuku. We can have Taiyaki and huge ice cream in the cafe. He never knows until the bill comes, when you have become his wife."

Mikan peered at Hotaru, who leaned the side of her body to the glass walls. "Were you trying to flame me on?"

"Did it work?"

"Of course not. I'm going back." Mikan reached her arm out to Hotaru. "Give me his key, I'm driving you home."

"So much about helping you find a good dress and whatnot," Hotaru said, handing the key back to her friend.

"You're not helping at all."

Hotaru shrugged and continued her stare at the nonentity being outside the glass walls.

-x—

-x-

That was two hours ago.

_I should be tired enough to resume my rest in front of anyone_, he thought. Smiling, Luca shook his head to clear his thought and answered her question at the same time.

"I was born in Japan," he informed the curious Natasha. She sat beside him with a perfect pose that she unconsciously formed. He wanted to ask her if she was born in some kind of inn in Russia, but then again they did not have such culture like the traditional Japanese inn. Perhaps she was a ballerina before she became a flight attendant. He decided to ask such question would lead to an informative story about where she was born, what she was doing before she became a flight attendant and when it ended, she would ask him about himself.

He wanted to avoid that. They were friends in the air, but in the land, they might have one or two drinks together, and that was it. He had no means of telling anyone outside his inner circle about his life, his Alice and his past. What happened in the history of Luca Aogi was supposed to be Luca Aogi's secret. The only person who knew all the things he had done and would never do again was Aoi, and she took more than three years digging out everything he had and would provide for her.

Natasha asked no more question; Cassandra ambled in and asked her to help carry out passengers' lunches. Luca fixed his seat and stared out of the front window. Outside, it was all blue and white. Sometimes he had an offer to sit in a place like this and as someone who had nested in the economy class for too long, he never refused.

-x-

-x—

Natsume crossed his arms over his chest, staring at his fiancée. She put his car key beside his feet that rested above the desk. "So, you're not buying anything. You're wasting four hours that could be used for a more efficient purpose."

"Did you really mean that?" Mikan tilted her head. "That I can possibly find anything we will need in _four hours_?"

"Yes, I do, for anything that _you _will need. I have no care for dresses, cake, places and whatever it is you dream about." Natsume pushed his body forward, slid his hand over the desk and grabbed the key. "I guess this means you're going to marry me in whatever you have."

Mikan threw her body down onto the chair across from her fiancé's desk. "Why don't you spend a day off with me, so we can go look for everything _I am going to need_ together?"

He stared at her as if she was insane, before swinging his hand over the high pile of documents stacked in the corner of the room. "And I'm going to assign all my work to...?"

"You're going to finish them anyway," Mikan said, resting her elbows on the desk and smiling. "Wedding is a once in a lifetime event. You should spend more energy into them."

"I'm feeling tired already."

"I'm serious. Come on, go with me and we'll check on things together."

Groaning, the principal pushed his feet down to the floor and stood up. "Go to your class."

His fiancée pouted. "You're impossible." She stood up in a sluggish motion, turned around and stomped her way out of his office.

Natsume gazed at the stacks of document, to the door, turned his gaze back to zilch on his desk and ended his pointless stare at the phone. After half a second of hesitation, he picked up the phone and started to dial the number he dreaded.

-x—

-x-

Luca would never be rich, and he knew it. He had ignored what his parents said about being a 'crocodile hunter' and the misery that went with it. The single idea he had followed from his parents' advice was to go to someone who knew better, and he was glad to follow the suggestion.

"You didn't seem well," his mother said, after he came to her house straight from his Japan escape. "If you –who would hide everything important from me— can show your weakness like this, you must be very ill." She tapped her index finger to her temple. "Right here. Go to the psychiatrist before the kiwis you work with decide to stop your misery by stabbing a hole in your forehead with their foot."

As an effort to stop her from interfering with his latest hobby of daydreaming, he complied. He chose the farthest place from his mother's residence by twirling his pen on the world map, and flew to Washington. Without knowing where he headed to, he entered the airport taxi with an order to, "Get me a shrink."

Once he stepped inside the vast and luxury office, he berated himself because he didn't take his mother's gold credit card when he had the chance. Armed with his smile –and the knowledge that mentioning his mother's name would save him from jail for not paying— he entered the psychiatrist room.

The woman who waited inside the room surprised him.

"I'm stepping into a wrong place," he said and turned his back.

"I know you will come," Aoi said, spreading her arms wide on the armrest. "With your history of talking to animals and playing with them, I know one day you will need a psychiatrist."

He clenched the door handle. "I'm not crazy."

"That's what everyone said when they entered. I never had a chance to prove them right."

"If everyone who turned to you became crazy, I'm stepping into a wrong place."

"You did step into a wrong place. The mental hospital is at least thirty miles away."

He turned and glared. "Nice to know you remember where you live in."

Aoi grinned. "I'm always accepting a new member with wide arms." She nodded to the couch in front of her. "Come on in."

He bit his lips.

"One foot in, one foot out," she said, flicking her fingers in the air. "Where do you want to go? Is it the path of craziness, or the path of a living being with a sense of normalcy?"

"Don't tell me you hold the key of being the latter, please."

"I'm not. I hold the key of being an oppressed citizen with a boring life." Aoi raised her foot and placed it on the coffee table before setting the other one above it.

Luca glanced at her. "You're not going to tell Natsume?"

"What's to tell? I don't know anything yet."

"If—if I told you, you're not going to run away and buy the first flight ticket to Japan?"

"That's stupid, isn't it? My technique is far better than that."

He frowned.

"No, I'm not going to tell anyone." Aoi rolled her eyes. "I'm a psychiatrist; I'm the one who listens. You pay me to listen to all your problems."

"That's..." Luca shifted his body weight and leaned to the doorframe. "That's also the problem."

Aoi tilted her head.

"I don't have enough money to pay you."

She stared at him. "Thank you for your cooperation. Now, if you can turn and leave right now, I have another client—"

"But my mom can pay you."

"Is that the problem? Your mom still pays for everything?"

"No." Luca closed the door and stepped towards her. "So you are a psychiatrist, huh?" He sat on the couch. "I find it hard to believe."

"So did I; you take longer to show up and admit about the voices in your head than what I have expected."

"Don't put words in my mouth. There are no voices in my head."

Aoi put her feet down. "So, tell me what you've done since the last time I saw you."

They did have a nice conversation. In the end, he asked if he should pay for another meeting, and she directed him to her cold receptionist, who had to have injected Botox to the sides of her lips and never smiled. Not once, not twice, not forever did the receptionist smile at him when he visited the office.

As far as their relationships went, Aoi never asked about Hotaru. Luca told her everything and she listened with detached expression. She was an excellent psychiatrist, although he found her being strict and impossibly childish once they became lovers.

Back to his present, Luca sucked in intense air around him as much as he could. No matter how hard he tried to relax, the thought of walking into the Academy was hell. He knew eventually he would see _her_. He came to shut the teen boy's mouth, bribed him with anything he could offer, and flew back home to embrace his lover.

"Hey," the co-pilot called. "Are you going to sleep? Do you want me to wake you when we arrive?"

"Why? Will we arrive soon?"

"No, I'm just asking; we're still far-far away from 'the Gate of East Asia'. You look like you're half-dead anyway. Being a snake catcher must be harder than being a co-pilot."

"Not that hard," Luca said. "I'd like to be awoken later and not to be quarantined along with this plane when it landed. Please."

The co-pilot chuckled. "Okay."

-x—

-x-

The woman crossed her foot and sent her curious glances to her surroundings. Her elegant blue suit, accompanied with the short blue mini skirt, made no effort at easing Natsume's anxiety. The principal kept his stare at her and realized that he must be crazy. He would never call her if he was not on the edge of sanity. He wished he could forget her number and her promise, but at a time like this, he would get any help he could have, even when it cost his arms and legs.

"You promise you won't fight her," Natsume said, keeping his voice neutral. "I take your words on that."

"I did promise that," the woman said, smirking and continuing to revise his office. "But I won't hold back if she's the one who starts."

"She won't. It's you that I'm worried about."

"Your expectation of my professionalism is that low?" She showed her white and bright set of teeth. "I'm pretty sure I won't do anything unless provoked."

"Our history didn't prove that."

"You read a wrong book." The woman made herself cosy on the chair. "Well? Where is she?"

"In a minute," Natsume said, looking up when Mikan rammed into the office without a knock. "...Or less."

"Why did you call me in the middle of P.E.?" Mikan grunted. Her eyes widened when she saw the blue-clothed woman. "You—you are still alive? What are you doing here?"

"How rude," the woman shook her head. "Why do you talk to me like that? Don't you think you should be friendlier to me?"

"Did _'friendlier'_ ever a term for us?"

"I don't know. Maybe, could be." The woman shrugged. "Could not, but no matter how much you loathe me, we should work together now, for your own good."

"What?" Mikan glared at Natsume who stood and accessed the situation as if he was in the war zone. "What is this, Natsume? Care to explain?"

Natsume glanced from Mikan to the woman, wondering if they would beat him if he said the wrong thing. "She can explain better."

"Yeah, but why should I?" The woman raised her hand and waved her hair back over her shoulder. "You're the one who needs me. I'm getting paid by the hour I spent in here."

The bride-to-be glowered at her might-not-be-groom. The fiancé gulped.

The woman studied Mikan appearance and snorted. "I see you're still the same skinny monkey before I left."

"A skinny monkey who is about to get married," Mikan corrected her phrase. "Mind to tell me what you're doing in here?"

"Let's see..." The woman tapped a finger to her lips. "You need a facial. Several hours at the spa—perhaps two or three days, a luxurious dress to cover your simplicity..."

"She can't," Natsume said. "She had a work to do. Plus it's not like I'm that rich to buy her a very expensive dress—"

"You can't?" The woman peered at the principal. "Sell your car then."

Natsume blinked, and then glowered.

"Anybody care to tell me what's going on in here?" Mikan flinched when the woman came closer and started measuring her body. "What is she doing? Why does she hassle me?"

"If this is what you think hassle is," the woman said, tugging at Mikan skirt and earned herself a glare. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Mikan turned to her fiancé. "Well?"

"Because you took so long and found nothing, I asked her if she had time," Natsume said. "She's the best in the business. We are lucky she agreed to help us." He coughed. "Mikan, meet Sumire... Your wedding organiser."

-x-

**_To be continued..._**


	12. Long Midnight

_January 2009_

_For all the anonymous reviewers who have given me support from the beginning, I replied to your reviews in my Lifejournal blog. Please head to my profile to access my LJ link. It's in the blog titled, 'Seven Days updated'. I also accept anon comments in there, so feel free to left comments if you want, or add me as your friend._

_To all the readers: Happy belated New Year, everyone :)_

* * *

C**hapter XII: Long Midnight**

It was midnight when he stepped down the stairs of the plane.

Luca raised his chin, inhaling the familiar air of the country he had left long ago. His left hand patted his thin coat pocket, looking for stray phone card that might have been there. His girlfriend always put some of it, knowing that his Romanized-language cell phone still have to be adjusted to the country setting and services, and he always called his friends when he arrived at any country, making sure he had a place to stay. Sleeping in the airport's security office wasn't one of his fondest memories.

He pulled out a phone card with Katakana written on it, and wondered if he could still use this one that Aoi had bought at the airport four years ago before she left. It was a phone card with a strange creature drawn, a fat yellow bunny with strange tiny hands and storm-shaped tail. Aoi said it was Pokemon, but Luca hadn't heard nor care about anime. He pulled out the rest of things his girlfriend had slipped inside his pocket, and laughed when he saw several phone cards. The one had sailor-clothed girls in bright pink background; the other had a boy with several girls in yukatas and big bold font 'Love Hina'; the last was something he remembered well, a fat two-rounded-blue-thing with huge mouth and half-circle-shaped pocket on the chest, Doraemon. He remembered that Hotaru used to have a huge collection of this fat blue robot's comic. She said the tools that the robot pulled out was something she wanted to inspect and made herself—

His grin faded. Shoving the rest of the cards back into his pocket, he made his way into the airport. He sighed when his bare skin felt the warmth radiating from the building's heater, far contrast from the harsh air he felt outside. The airport was like any other airport he had entered many times. There were a lot of people, and most of them wouldn't bother looking at anyone during their walk towards their various destinations. He ambled to the phone booth, chose the one that accepted phone cards, and hoped that the old card still worked. He slid the black ribbon part of the card down against the sensor, frowned when he saw the limit number of the card written on the screen and dialed the number. After three seconds, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Natsume? It's me."

"Who?"

"It's me, Luca."

"Hey," Natsume said. "Why are you calling me at this hour?"

Luca glanced towards the information booth nearby, and to the wall clock planted at the top of the booth. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know it's this late."

"Well, now you know. Good night."

"Wait—" Luca glared at the phone as Natsume hung up. He peeked at the screen and groaned when the limit number shown to be near zero. Pulling out the Love Hina phone card, he swiped it on the sensor and pressed the redial button.

"Hello."

"You're still having your bad habit of hanging up whenever I call, don't you?" Luca pressed his forehead against the steel part of the phone, feeling the cold material on his skin.

"You call back just to state that?"

"No, and don't you dare hanging up on me again."

"Well, I don't. I still have work to do. Whatever you want to share with me, can you do it tomorrow?"

"You still work at one in the morning?"

"You still call me at one in the morning?"

Luca moaned. "I'm in Japan."

"Well… congratulations for coming home. Do you still remember how to eat ramen and use chopsticks?"

"Shut up and get me at the airport, will you?"

"Is that how you supposed to ask someone for help?"

"Natsume, I'm cold, I'm not in the mood for your endless bickering and—" Luca blinked when he heard a long beeping tone. He pulled his head and saw zero limits on the screen. Grinding his teeth, he tried out other cards. All of them were near or already out of credit. He smacked the cards against the wooden booth and turned around.

Seating himself on a lone chair at the end of the row, he drew out his wallet and checked the money he had left. If he left the airport and chose a taxi outside the building area, he might be able to afford the ride. The taxi inside the airport area often had to wait for more than fifteen minutes to be able to get out of the long traffic, and this night was no exception. He glanced toward the entrance, studying the number of people who waited for a cab. The sky was dark, and he had no mood to join the waiting crowds.

Luca pouted, drew his collar up, placed the wallet back into his pocket and leaned back further against the chair. Hugging himself and looking down, wondering what he should do now. He wanted to change the currency he had and walked out of the airport, just for the sake of getting rid of the cold that formed inside his boots. He already had his backpack with him and all he had to do was walk.

But it was even colder outside, and he didn't think he would survive walking in the outer area of the airport just to get a cheaper cab. If it was daytime, the bank branch inside the airport would be open, and he could draw more money. His ATM card was from a foreign bank, the one that was popular and available in all European countries and some in the United States, but he knew there was no such ATM for that bank in here, even in the international airport.

His cell phone rang, and he knew where it was from. Smiling to himself, he pushed the answer button and set the phone against his ear.

"Hey there."

"Hey," Aoi said. "Are you inside the Academy now?"

"No, I'm still in the airport. What are you doing, calling me like this?" Even though he said so, he laughed and rested his head against the back of the chair. "Do you know how much it will cost you to call me?"

"Are you forgetting about the rule, call back every six hours?" Aoi chuckled. "It's midnight in there, right? Have you called my brother yet?"

"I have. And the cards run out of limits."

"Ah, so they are still usable after all?"

"Yeah," Luca said, almost missed a pair of boots stopping in front of him. He glanced up and widened his eyes when he met Mikan's brown eyes. "Uh—I'll call you back."

"Huh?"

"Later," Luca said, pressing down the reject button and without delay shoving the phone into his pocket.

"Sorry, are you waiting long?" Mikan smiled as Luca stood up. "I'm rushing here, but I guess you still wait for a while."

"Mikan," Luca said, smiling and pulling her into a hug. "It's great to see you again."

"Yes, me too," Mikan said, patting Luca's back before pulling away. "Let's go, then. Is that all you bring with you?"

Luca nodded. "Where's Natsume?"

Mikan shrugged and paced towards the entrance. Luca tailed from behind. "He's in the Academy, of course. He called me and told me you're coming." She glanced towards him. "Do you have something to do here?"

"Um—sort of. I just want to meet you guys." Luca followed the girl and noticed what she was wearing. "Wait; don't tell me you slept when he called you."

Mikan looked at her own thin pajama inside the thick jacket. "Yeah, I am. Not that I care about using pajama to pick you up, but sorry."

"No, no. It's fine." Luca fastened his backpack's belt. "But why didn't he pick me up himself? Waking you up so you can pick his guest is just so—"

"Natsume?"

"Yeah." Luca rolled his eyes. "Should've known better, I guess."

"At least he placed his keys in my hand before getting back to his laptop," Mikan said, no hint of anger in her tone. "We're getting married."

Luca nodded. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

"You should be; you're the best man." Mikan guided them to Natsume's sports car.

"Wait, _what?_"

"Oh, you didn't know? I thought you did, you didn't seem surprised."

"I don't know about that 'best man' part. I still have another job to do and I can't stay long." Luca stared at Mikan. "Did you pick who to help in your wedding without their consent?"

"Yes, I am." Mikan opened the car and sat in the driver's seat. Luca sat next to her. "Actually, it's not my decision. It's Natsume's. He said you're the best man. Don't you want to participate in our wedding?"

"I do, but—" Luca fastened the seat belt. "When is the wedding?"

"Five days from now."

"Oh, so it's—_five days?_"

Mikan fastened her seat belt and ignited the car. "Everyone has their role. Natsume even assigned Yoichi as our Event Support-Assistant."

Luca laughed. "He sure has a great sense of title naming. In short, that poor boy has to pick up the chairs, clean up the mess, move stuff everywhere and make sure the floor is sparkling, right?"

Mikan chuckled, driving the car out of the parking lane. "Oh, and during the course of the wedding, you're staying at my house."

"Whoa, is he okay with that?"

"He ordered me to let you live in," Mikan said. "You're no longer allowed to stay inside the Academy without legal permission. It takes days just to send a form into the organization, so it's easier this way."

"Did he allow me to sleep on your bed too?"

"I asked him that and he agreed—with something along the lines of 'castrate', 'barbecue' and 'iron maiden'."

The man snickered. "Ah well. It does feel nice to be here again, talking with you."

Mikan glanced at Luca. "It does. I missed you." She smiled. "Hotaru missed you too."

Luca snorted, but saying nothing. He stared outside the window and counted the number of yellow lights that they passed through. Mikan turned her gaze back towards the road.

-x—

He snapped his head up when he heard a loud knock. Frowning, Yoichi turned his attention towards the door.

The girl below him glanced towards the door as well. "Who is that?" she whispered. "Is it Narumi?"

"Narumi won't care about this room or me," Yoichi said, flinching when the person banged the door. "Who is that?" He shifted his body, so the girl could crawl away and retrieve her clothes.

"I heard a female voice," the voice behind the door said. "Open this up at once or I will not be held responsible for anything I do to you and your companion."

Yoichi cursed, grabbed the wayward shirt that should be somewhere below the bed. The girl bent down, crawled beneath the bed and shoved the shirt into Yoichi's hand. The boy covered his half-naked body and jumped out of the bed. Lumbering to the door, he motioned for the girl, who nodded, opened up the window and hopped out. When the boy unlocked the door and opened it, there was no trace of anyone inside but the room owner himself.

"Hey," Yoichi said, smiling to Natsume. The principal was leaning against his door frame. "You've never ever came here. What's up?"

"There's a first to anything, isn't it?" Natsume said. "Pack up your belongings, you're leaving with me."

"What?" Yoichi shifted backwards as the principal barged in. "What's this about? Where are you going?"

"I'm picking up my sister." Natsume glanced around the room. "I give you five minutes. Just put your clothes inside your bag. We have to hurry."

"Hurry what? Why? It's one-and-a-half in the morning. Why should I fol—" Natsume clamped his hand against Yoichi's mouth.

"I'm not in the mood for this. Pack up or I'll burn you and that girl hanging outside your window."

Yoichi's eyes darted towards the window, and nodded. Natsume released his hold and sat on the chair.

"Why should I follow you anyway?" Yoichi grumbled, trudged his way to the closet and banged the door open. "What a dictator. Just because you want something it doesn't mean—"

"Four minutes."

Yoichi heaved out a military bag and shoved whatever he could grab onto it. Natsume stood up from the chair, and with one swipe rammed the window frame shut. Yoichi whirled and glared at the principal, who leaned against the window frame and smoothed his collar even as an aching whine was heard from outside.

"Do you need help or are that much clothes enough for you?" Natsume crossed his arms against his chest. "Three minutes."

Yoichi gave the principal a quick look of his fangs before continuing tossing down his daily needs into the bag.

-x—

"Here we are," Mikan said, her hands pressing the light switch.

As the lights turned on, Luca entered her house. He studied the surroundings and puffed out.

"Was the tornado coming in sooner?" Luca rested his backpack down against his feet. Mikan shot him a playful glare and stomped through the mess that formed questionable clumps, scattered around her living room.

"You're sleeping on the sofa from now on," Mikan said, already disappearing behind a door. Luca was worried to ask about the whereabouts of the sofa. Was it the half-meter-high clump of clothes in that corner, or was it the round piece of various objects in the other corner?

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Not to be too straightforward, but I spot something like a… rat?"

"You did?"

"I believe it is a black mouse. In fact, that thing is now sitting on my left instep."

Mikan ran out of the door and kneeled in front of Luca. "Hamtaro! You're alive!"

Luca looked at the massive round of black fur that was picked up by the house owner. "Is it a hamster?"

"Don't be silly!" Mikan showed the black fur thing to him. "Can't you see it's a guinea pig?"

"Then why did you name it—nevermind." Luca stretched out the kinks. "Anyway… where is the bathroom?"

"It's the second door to the left. The door handle's broken, so be careful not to lock yourself in." Mikan smiled to the round black fur. "Thank you for finding Hamtaro. He's been missing for two years; I can't believe he's still alive!"

Luca peered to the mess that was her living room while walked towards the bathroom. "I believe any creature would live a long life in this house."

"Oh yeah, this kind of thing is your job," Mikan said as he disappeared into the room. "Maybe you can find a tiny kitten I brought in half a year ago? He's missing too. I can't believe how easy it is to miss something in here—"

"Mikan."

"What?"

"Is the kitten… orange?"

-x—

With a bit of shoving and kick, he was able to fit the eighteen-year-old boy and his military bag out of the Academy car and into the plane.

Natsume rested his head on the seat, ignoring a string of curses from the boy beside him. Yoichi set his chin against his palm and glared outside of the window, refusing to give a coherent answer from the moment he was kicked into the car.

Natsume closed his eyes, wanting to have a bit of rest before he had to deal with more tasks. His hand held the suitcase and laptop bag close against his side, and his feet were stretched out, so the boy beside him could not get away while the principal was sleeping.

It was a peaceful two minutes before his cell phone rang. The tired principal growled and cursed before answering.

"Hyuuga here."

"This is Shouda."

"What now?"

"I just read the documents of your legal funding, about the funds you've specialized for the wedding—"

"I can't spend more. I already told you the reason."

"Yeah, I've read the letter beforehand. I can allow the reason, it seems palpable enough."

"So?"

"I am not sure the bride would be happy when she knows the exact amount of money you're willing to split for this event."

"Then don't tell her. I pay _you _to handle that, so that she doesn't have any idea what you're working on."

"Hey, mister," Sumire said. "You do know that quality equals price, right?"

"It's not like the money isn't enough to buy her anything other than a rice sack for her wedding."

"With the rate to where this is going, I am afraid I can't buy her more than one piece of wedding dress."

"Why would she need two? Am I marrying two Mikan?"

"You want a simple western wedding in a church, she wants a traditional one. Complete with a beautiful kimono, a temple with a huge golden bell, maids in royal-themed kimono, best man and groom's friend in royal guard's outfit, lavish offerings for her late grandfather—"

"Stop." Natsume smacked his forehead. "She's not telling me about that the last time she talked about her wedding theme."

"Just to be sure, Hyuuga, was the last time she talked about the wedding was when she a teen? Almost all girls had a western-themed wedding in mind, when they were little."

Natsume darted his gaze to the side. "The point is, she was _not_ hoping for a temple wedding."

Sumire moaned.

"Ah, whatever. Just go for a temple wedding then."

"This is the confusing part. She also wants to be blessed in the church. Complete with a priest, two witnesses, a beautiful wedding dress, a wedding cake and a couple of flower kids."

Natsume raised his foot and kicked the front seat. "How much does all of those dream events cost?"

"A whole lot more than what you allow."

"What—" Natsume lashed out at the front seat again. "What do you suggest then?"

"Both weddings can happen, if you're willing to put more into this fund you've sent me. If not, we should do the temple wedding."

"That traditional wedding is much more expensive than the western one."

"Yeah, of course, you don't have to pay for traditional dancers, eight men to pick up your carriages, three temple maidens to bless you, five old priests to—"

"Just go for the western theme."

"The bride is not going to like that."

Natsume wished he could burn the front seat without getting arrested.

"Hyuuga, no matter what kind of reason you're giving me, you have to give me more."

"With what, Shouda? Selling my car?"

"That should do."

"That car is as important to me as your curling iron."

"Don't mess with my curling iron. Nothing worth more than that."

"You missed my point. I already emptied my account." Natsume peeked at Yoichi. The boy pretended not to listen. "There is nothing more inside except for five days worth of food and gas."

Sumire groaned. "And you're getting married in your current situation."

"And I thought you were going to help me."

"I try. I really try, but I can do nothing about the price. And this is coming from someone who knew all the places and contacts for best wedding in this country."

"Can you talk to Mikan about changing the theme?"

"Nope, I myself believe that the best policy is to follow the bride's wishes."

"But the groom can't pay for it."

"Then I'll ask if the bride can pay for—"

"Don't you _dare_. Don't you ever dare asking her for money." Natsume felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up. The stewardess smiled and motioned for him to hang up the phone. "I have to hang up, the plane's ready to go."

"To go where? You're leaving your bride now?"

"I'm leaving for the other purpose that I've told you."

"Oh, _that_. You really pick a bad time."

"Talk to you later." Natsume hanged up.

The stewardess smiled and left. Yoichi stared at the principal, but the man closed his eyes and ignored the obvious stare. Feeling a slight shake from the plane, Yoichi looked down, making sure he wore his seatbelt. He turned his head to the side and fastened Natsume's seatbelt for the resting man.

**_To be Continued_**


	13. Past and Present

**Chapter XIII: Past and Present**

* * *

-x-

It was hard keeping a secret.

Nonoko Tobita grimaced, feeling a sharp pain in her back. She glanced down and stroked her bulging stomach, wishing her little one wouldn't be too cruel to her today. The doctor had warned her about working in her last semester, telling her about how the stress affecting the baby.

But Nonoko wasn't the one who would rest and do nothing, even in her first pregnancy. If someone wanted to pamper her like a princess, that person would get severe beatings from their one and only expectant royalty. Even her husband; her woe-looking, sensitive husband.

Resting her chin against her palm, Nonoko wondered how he would react if she broke down. She had promised Natsume that she would bring the secret to her grave. That of course, did not apply if his fiancée had another informant telling her about this. She played with the idea for a while, knowing she wouldn't dare to spill anything to Mikan. It would endanger everything they had planned.

Natsume had said to her, that he would be the one who tell his fiancée. Nonoko felt guilty, she shouldn't be the one who did this.

He replied with a shrug, telling her that Mikan would never know unless one of them could not hold it down any longer.

Standing up from her work desk, Nonoko held one hand against her back. It was hard to do anything with something this big attached to her. When she told Natsume about the pregnancy and how it may affect their plans, his eyes softened and even from the web camera, she could see his lip forming a slight smile. Then he coughed and said that she was stupid; it was careless to be expectant at times like this. Somewhere along the remark, he mentioned about the date. Nonoko smiled and said that it would be close to when he arrived. He had nodded and turned off the camera, murmuring something about a crib.

Nonoko made her way through the door, giving a small grin to her husband. Yuu looked up from his laptop and reiterated with a bright beam, watching when his wife tromped into their bedroom.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"It's fine, I want to lie down for a bit," she said, sitting on their chocolate-coloured bed. She sent a glance around the room, noticing several boxes stacked in the corner. "You've packed our things already."

"I don't want us to be panic when the time comes," Yuu said from the office. "He may kick us out right after he claims this room."

Nonoko placed her back against the pillow, wishing she could have a painkiller. Again, the old doctor fleeted on her mind, murmuring something about the effect of painkiller to the baby.

Everything affected the baby.

"How is your work? Can I help with something?" He showed up and stood by the door. "Are you okay? Should I call the doctor?"

Nonoko groaned, wanting no more than to clamp her palm against his mouth. He was caring, but his affection was a loyal hindrance between her and sleeping. "I'm fine."

He stumbled onto the bed, sitting next to her. Nonoko shut her eyes, knowing that if she said anything else, her husband would make every letter she sputtered into a long, deep discussion.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She balled her fist, wondering if he wouldn't mind changing his glasses once she shattered it. "Yes."

He made a hesitant poke to her stomach.

She shot him eerie glare, wishing her job allowed her to grow her nail. "I'm trying to sleep, Yuu."

"Oh." Yuu pulled his finger. "Sorry."

He should be. "May I have a nap now?" Nonoko waited, but he stayed sitting beside her. His clothing was thick, and his solid double jacket pressed against her thin dress. "Yuu, don't you have anything else to do?"

"No." He smiled. "I finished everything yesterday. Now all we have to do is waiting for the transfer and packing things up."

"Does 'packing things up' include pressing your skin against me in the sunny midday on top of thick bedding?"

"Oh," Yuu said, shifting his body forward. "Still hot?"

Why was it, that the female was the pregnant one again? "Are you going to stay there while I'm sleeping?"

He gave a nod.

She sighed, pushing him and shifting her body out of the bed.

"Nonoko?"

"I got a job to do," she said, leaving their bedroom. "I have a client meeting. I'll be back in two hours."

"Are you sure you're okay? What if something happens during your meeting? Do you want me to accompany you? Aren't you—"

"I'll be back at night." She stomped out of their office, leaving the entrance door ajar in her rapid getaway.

-x-

-x-

"Mikan." Someone shook her shoulder. "Wake up. It's morning already."

"'Lemme me sleep mo—Grandpa…"

"When did I marry your grandma?"

She fluttered her eyes open.

Luca was standing beside her bed. Above the head of her bed, her curtain tied into the braided rope, the window was wide open. He crossed his arm, tilting his head, his wet golden hair reflecting shines from the early sun piercing right into her retinas.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said, looking fresh. Mikan smelled the floral faint scent. How did he find her missing rose-scented bath oil? "Are you hungry?"

She yawned between nods.

"Can you eat pancakes and toast? I don't know how to make Japanese food."

Mikan sat up. "—s 'Kay, I don't eat breakfast."

"It's not good," said Luca, waiting until his host was standing up. He bent above the bed and started folding the blanket. "You don't want your stomach fat shown in the wedding, right? Breakfast can help you reduce weight."

Mikan's hand flew to her narrow stomach. She squinted and lifted her hand towards the window, shutting it close and pulling the curtain out of the braided rope. "You want to see Natsume today, right?"

Luca placed her folded blanket under the head pillow. "I called the Academy earlier. His secretary said he's checking his new office."

Mikan frowned, waiting until Luca amble towards the door before grabbing the blanket, heaving and spreading it open. Throwing the mess of material to cover her sleeping place, she tottered outside her bedroom. "I didn't hear anything about it."

"She said Natsume escaped at night." Luca gestured towards the sofa. On top of her small coffee table, her pancake and toast rested in clean silver plates, beside a syrup bottle and a tall glass of milk. "Do you have any class today?"

Mikan fumbled and plopped down on the sofa. "Um—one class at two, I think. Aren't you eating something?"

Luca flicked his fingers towards the television. A medium sized cat peeked out from below the television counter and ran to his feet. "I already ate and fed the animals."

Mikan eyed the cat. "When did you wake up anyway?"

"Around four. Jetlag is evil," Luca said, bending down and stroking the purring feline.

"Why did I have a—" Mikan munched her toast. "—feeling that you are used to taking care of female?"

He let the cat tucked its warm, clean self between his cold feet. "Did I?"

"You don't behave like an adventurer." Mikan drank the milk, eyeing the living room. Wait, was this her living room? When did she buy the black back massager hanging behind the door? The broken bracelet that she thought she had thrown away, now decorating silk salmon rope that tied the curtain. When did her grey curtains turned white? Now that she noticed it, when did she ever sit on a clean surface of her sofa?

Mikan observed her living room—her clean living room, with white ceramic floor sparkling against her feet, brown modest leather sofa smooth under her pyjamas and dust-free television set leaning against the wall—and stooped her head low, biting down her toast in silent panic.

-x-

"Can I help you?"

He looked up, releasing the call button in the armrest. "Do you have something to eat?"

The flight attendant smiled, watching the fine-looking young man who had called her from her break. The sleeping rich-looking man next to the teenager was more striking, with smooth porcelain skin and high, narrow nose. But from what Cassandra noticed, it looked like the man was already taken.

"Are you ready for your lunch?"

The young man sent her a seductive smile. "It's that time already?"

Sometimes she had such a good luck. "We're already around the western part of the world. It's about twelve in America. I can make you something. What do you want to eat?" Cassandra asked and watched when the young man rose up. He was tall, with broad shoulder, pink lips and childish-looking round eyes. She wondered how old he was.

"I'm not that hungry, come to think about it," said the young man, his gaze turned deep and his voice barely registered in her ears. "There is something else—"

"Forget it," the sleeping man said, reached up and dragged the young man down, back to his seat. "Just give him something to fill his mouth for the next seven hours."

Cassandra blinked, bowing to the laying man before escaping to the plane kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Yoichi grumbled, pulling his arm away from the grip.

"She's not here for your entertainment." Natsume crossed his arms.

"Why did you drag me all the way to America?" Yoichi leaned against the armrest, glaring at his big brother. "I have classes today, remember?"

"No you're not." Natsume peeked through one eye to the boy. "You'll graduate in America. There is no further need to study in Japan."

"Wh—" Yoichi's voice raised up to several notches. "Don't tell me when you two—"

"Yes it is," Natsume said. "You'll stay with Yuu once we arrive. He'll take care of you until Mikan and I take care of everything."

"How dare you!" Yoichi stood up, seething. "What makes you my father? How could you do this without asking me first? Don't I suppose to be present for your cheap damn wedding?"

Natsume yawned. "We'll talk about this later. Sit down."

"No I'm not!" Yoichi placed his hands against the front seat and leaped passing Natsume's stretched legs, landing to the pathway.

Natsume opened his eyes when the boy sprinted to the front compartment. Taking a deep breath, he left his seat and tailed the boy.

"What do you mean, you can't turn back?" He heard a screaming. "I can get you jailed for kidnapping attempt!"

"No you won't," said another voice. "Your brother has told us you're going to do this anyway."

"That kidnapper is not my brother! Now get me that stick and I'll drive this thing to—agh!"

Natsume showed up in time to see a tall body slumped against the pilot seat. He crooked and took the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No prob," said the pilot, giving the thick, empty wine bottle back to the co-pilot's hand. "I have two brats at home, I know how it feels."

Carrying his own rascal to their seat and dropping him to where he belonged, Natsume gestured towards Cassandra. The flight attendant placed the meal she held back to the trolley before spreading a warm wool blanket over Yoichi's body.

"Will he be okay?" Cassandra whispered, handing a plate of warm meal to the man.

"His head is thicker than most people," Natsume said, drawing the makeshift table out from the back of the front seat, placing the meal in front of him.

-x-

-x-

"Well, well," the woman said, smirking. "Who knew this would happen? Oh, scandal!"

"What are you talking about, Sumire?" Luca opened the front door for her. "Come on in."

"Why are you in Mikan's shack?" Sumire entered the living room. "She's not housing more cute slaves in here, isn't she?"

"Ah, shut up," Luca drawled, pulling the wedding organiser into a hug. "You look healthy, as always."

"Even when you all have fallen into stress and heart attack later on, I'd still be around."

"Too bad," Mikan said, showing in front of the kitchen. "What are you doing here? I thought everything was finished yesterday?"

"It's not that easy getting rid of me." Sumire placed her business bag on the coffee table. "Natsume disagreed about having two weddings. We have to recalculate."

Luca showed a horrified look. "Mikan, you're not saying something about 'Luca can pay for two parties' again, don't you?"

"If I am, do you think that conceited guy would leave you here?" Mikan disappeared into the kitchen. "What do you want to drink?"

"Anything that is made with fresh water, no tap," Sumire said.

"I'm asking Luca."

"And while you're there," Sumire said, rummaging inside her bag. "Make me something to eat."

"In your dream."

Luca sat on the sofa, waiting until Sumire pulled out a thick map and dropped it onto the table. "Is that her wedding plan?"

"Something like that." Sumire sat as Luca browsed the brochure inside the map. "She already knew what she wants, so this is just some decorations and restaurant lists." She nudged Luca's shoulder. "When are you going to do this? I'll give you a good price."

"In order to do this, I have to have a bride." Luca read Sumire's handwriting and small notes in every brochure. There were many markers, circling photos and paragraphs, along with some words Sumire had added into the paper beside the formal letter.

"Well, I hereby propose myself," Sumire said. Luca gave her a funny glance. "If you're marrying me, I'll give you a discount."

"Shouldn't that be free?"

"I don't mix business and private life."

"Funny how you said that."

Mikan walked out from the kitchen, placing a coffee mug beside Sumire's bag. "Anyway, did he say why he won't do what I want?"

"Aside from: because that is what you want…" Sumire took the mug in her hand. "No, not much."

Mikan shoved Sumire to Luca's side, plopping down to the sofa. "Ugh. No reason at all?"

"The reason—" Sumire swallowed the liquid. "Because he is Natsume?"

"That supercilious bas—" Mikan massaged her temple. "And he's running from me."

"He was a bit late on that," Luca murmured, browsing the folder. "Should've done that before proposing."

Sumire placed the mug back. "What in the Hyuuga's name is this?"

"Coffee." Mikan glanced at her. "What?"

"I pity your husband," Sumire said. "Wait, I actually don't."

"I'll make you a real coffee," Luca said, taking the mug in his hand and standing up. "Want some cookie? I'm baking them at the oven."

"Oh, yes, please."

"What is real coffee?" Mikan huffed. "I placed a spoon of coffee and filled it with hot water. It's a normal coffee."

"You didn't add sugar or creamer," Sumire said as Luca left the room. "I do drink black, but don't you think it is better to ask me if I want a sugar or creamer?"

"If I do, you'll stay longer." Mikan crossed her arms.

"I'm really glad you're marrying Natsume. You two make a pair."

Luca smiled when he heard Mikan's retort. He washed the mug and dried it before taking out a coffee bag from the cabinet. Pouring a decent amount into Mikan's coffee grinder, he remembered the last time they were together.

It seemed like aeons ago.

-x-

-x-

"He wouldn't wake up."

"Figures." A sigh. "Someone do something. We're wasting time here."

Just then, his blanket was pulled and a hand dragged him down. Yelping, Luca fell from the bed. The eighteen-year-old sat up and blinked in terse motion.

"Wakey-wakey." In the dim room, the black-haired teen threw his blanket back to the bed. "Come on, we're leaving."

"What are you talking about?" Luca yawned. "I'm not going anywhere. What time is this?"

"Twelve past nine," answered the brown-haired girl, waving his alarm clock before placing it back on the desk. "Come on, this is our last time."

The blond frowned. "I thought yesterday was our last."

"Are you going or not?" his black-haired girlfriend asked, standing behind the door, her hand on the handle. "We're leaving with or without you."

"You should've said that before you wake me," Luca said, crawling back to the bed. "Have fun."

"Natsume, let's hurry." The brown-haired girl marched to the door. "Let's take him with us."

"Why am I always the one who does this?" Natsume halted Luca's body and grabbed his ankles, in one motion heaving the boy up to his shoulder.

"Why am I always ending up like this?" Luca sighed as Natsume carried him out of the room.

Ten minutes later, they were standing in the yard, staring at the electric gate. Mikan climbed up and offered her hand to Natsume, who have dropped Luca earlier and now dragged him by the arm. Luca climbed the gate while making sure his skin was touching Natsume's. His girlfriend had left minutes ago with her mini-copter, murmuring that they would meet at the market.

Today's graduation went smooth. He did saw a few tears and red eyes, but there was no one wailing or crying while hugging the gate, refusing to let go of their years of living inside the Academy. Luca had packed all his belongings into his green bag, feeling a bit down. Years and years of living in a dorm, in the same room, and all that memories fit into one bag. He had spared a glance towards his classroom, wondering if there would be someone who stole the massive blackboard or teacher's desk like last year's graduates. Natsume had said something about burning down the rest of Narumi's couch, the part he hadn't turned into black ashes. Narumi had responded by locking down his room and the door to the hall towards the teacher's dorm. Misaki gave Mikan a pot of pink flowers, but the girl decided to return it at the last second. The stoic teacher looked a bit disheartened.

Hotaru spent her last day scooping inside her lab, nothing changed from her schedule. She did sneak into Luca's bedroom while he was taking a shower, and made her escape after a few snapshots of his bare back. Luca should claim some of her fortune later.

Yesterday's 'Last Party' made his head spun all day. The hangover was a wrong word. He spent his last minutes of graduation running towards the men's bathroom and heaving out. Sometimes, drinking something a crazy girlfriend made from whiskey, vodka and lots, lots of beer was the worst way to pass out. He didn't remember how he made his way into Natsume's bedroom, but he knew who drew men's genital on his face when he woke up this morning. A bit of his revenge was paid out, the fire-caster appeared worse than him on today's sermon, slumping against his girlfriend's shoulder. His brown-haired girlfriend was pale, looking tired and drunk at the same time. Hotaru had stood beside him this morning; the only sign of her hangover was a rare shiver on her pale lips. Then, she sent him an angry glare and he snapped his head back to the stage.

"I don't feel like drinking again," Luca said when they arrived at the night market. "Maybe we should do something more productive."

The pair sent him a confused glance.

"We're coming to see the fireworks, dummy," Mikan said, her arm hugging her boyfriend's arm.

"Funny, you said that too yesterday." Luca looked around for a trace of Hotaru.

"We're misinformed yesterday," Natsume said, leading Mikan and walking in front of his friend. "The fireworks are today, at midnight."

"Something in the back of my hangover mind told me you've said that same exact sentence yesterday." Luca saw Hotaru's back. She was standing in front of a candy floss stall. "I'm going to catch up with her. See you later."

Hotaru motioned for the candy floss when he appeared at her side. "Buy that for me."

"Sure, my queen, whatever you want." Luca sighed, pulling out his wallet. Natsume must have slipped it into his pocket when the boy carried him out. "What do you want to do?"

Hotaru stared at the candy floss. "Eating that."

"Hm. Okay, rephrase. What do you want to do after I give you the candy floss?"

"Eating the candy floss." Hotaru pointed to the goldfish stand. "And see you catching the goldfish."

"Where are the fishes I caught for you yesterday?" Luca gave the vendor money before accepting the candy floss. "Here."

"You only caught one fish." Hotaru studied the candy floss. "The texture and humidity in today's material is different than yesterday's candy floss."

"Good," Luca said, pulling his girlfriend to the goldfish stand. "That means you won't throw it away again."

"I did not. Leaving it on Natsume's hair when he was shooting the cans was not the same as throwing it away." Hotaru pinched a bit of floss and licked it, while Luca paid for the goldfish. "The goldfish was a good specimen."

"You're cutting it open again, don't you?" Luca said, placing his net into the water. Almost all goldfishes swam towards his net. "I told you they could not survive with your man-made gills."

"That one did, for twelve hours."

Luca shook his head, focusing on picking only one goldfish for her future research. Choosing the weakest and ready-to-die fish, he scooped it into his small plastic cup. "This one, please."

"You're catching it too fast," Hotaru said. "Why one? Give me at least twelve."

He cringed, accepting the fish inside a transparent plastic bag and standing up. "Let's just experiment with this one, okay?"

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Luca turned to see Natsume with his palm open.

"Lend me five," he said. "I don't have enough for that damn flip-flop."

"Again?" Luca shoved his wallet to the open palm, waiting until the teen took out five thousand yen. "What is going to happen with you two once my mother stops giving me my allowance?"

"We'll ask her to transfer it into my account." Natsume gave the wallet back. "Thanks. Owe you one."

"No, you owe me five thousand," Luca said. Natsume disappeared into the crowd. "Don't forget three thousand from yesterday!"

Hotaru tugged his shirt. "Let's go to the shooting stand."

Luca peeked into what was left inside his wallet. "Why don't we buy something to eat and sit somewhere? I don't feel balanced enough today for any shooting games."

"I want to shoot something," Hotaru said, raising the goldfish in her hand. "Or I'll go home now and decide on this one's fate earlier."

Luca groaned, slipping his wallet in his back pocket.

Ten minutes later, they were lying against the grass outside the market, staring at the stars.

"I told you I'm not good at this today," Luca said.

"That is no excuse for missing every single target." Hotaru threw away her candy floss stick.

Luca yawned, supporting the back of his head with his palms, one foot against another leg. The sky was bright today. Maybe the illusionary fireworks Natsume had said earlier really would happen. He would spend today with her, only the two of them watching the fireworks. Tomorrow, everyone would go on their merry way.

"What do you want to do from now on?" he said, hoping his voice sounded as casual as he intended.

Hotaru said nothing. She raised one palm and covered one of her eyes. "If you see things with both of your eyes, do you feel balanced?"

"Huh?" Luca peered at her. "Sure."

"But if you only look with one eye, what lies in front of you might not be there. It will be on the right side or left side." She lifted her palm away from her eye. "I will make every truth that lies in front of one-eyed people real."

"I really don't understand."

Hotaru shrugged. "I'll be a scientist."

"Oh." Luca frowned. "Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where will you study?"

"Overseas, of course. America or Germany." Hotaru stretched. Of course, not in Japan. She would get herself the best education as a genius. "What about you?"

"I don't think I'll go to college." Luca gave a wry smile. "I'm not interested in science or art. The only thing I can work with without stressing out is animal."

Hotaru listened.

"So, I've enlisted myself to Greenpeace. After several months of training, they'll give me something fun to do." Knowing Hotaru, Luca bared himself to say, "I don't want us to break up, even though we're apart."

Hotaru shot a blank gaze to the sky.

"Did you hear me?" Luca sat, studying his girlfriend. "I still want to be with you."

"Will you still think we're together, even though we'll be across the world from each other?" Hotaru sighed. "I don't know."

"But—"

"These damn bugs!" Someone stumbled out from behind the tree. "We should choose a better place for this!"

"It itches!" A girl followed his trail. "Never again!"

Luca squinted towards the couple. "Nonoko? Yuu?"

The couple looked up.

"Hey, Luca." Yuu scratched his back. "What's up? You're here too?"

"What are you two doing behind a tree?" Luca stood up.

"Nothing," Yuu said, raising his arm and erasing smears of lipstick from his mouth. "It's a good night, eh?"

Nonoko fixed her hair and pulled down her skirt. "We'll see you later at the Academy," she said, tugging at Yuu's arm. "Bye!"

Hotaru arched her brow, observing the fleeing pair, and then shooting her gaze to the shaking leaves above the tree.

"That serves them," Sumire said, leaping down from the tree. "Show-off."

Luca held his forehead. "Don't tell me you're there all this time."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sumire made her way to the market. "I wouldn't stay there any longer if I were you. I just saw a big group of red ants crawling there."

"Wh—" Luca tugged Hotaru to stand. The girl bent down and patted her clothes, getting rid of the angry insects. "This is mean!"

Sumire waved her hand, disappearing into the row of stands. Luca sighed before taking Hotaru's hand and walking towards the market. They found Natsume and Mikan sitting together on the bench, at the corner. Their back was on him, and they were chatting. Her head rested against his shoulder, his arm around her waist.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume growled. "Since when did 'taking care of Natsume' become a good choice for a job?"

"Actually, it is," Mikan said. "You see, there is nobody else who wants to take that job. So, I have no competitor. I can stay in that job for the rest of my life."

"Who said there is no competitor?"

Mikan laughed, shaking her head against his skin. "I don't see anyone insane enough to take this job."

He turned his head, kissing the crown of her head. "You should think about something else. Something that gives you real money."

She slipped her hand to his back, hugging his waist. "I don't know, we're tied to the Academy. Whatever they order us, as long as it's with you—" she said, lifting her head and pressing her lip to the side of his mouth. "—I'm fine with it."

Even from the distance, Luca could see a smile on Natsume's mouth. As his friend stooped lower to claim his girlfriend's lips, he turned around and pulled Hotaru towards the entrance.

How did they do it? How did they see good things in their condition? With their abilities, there was no way to leave the Academy. They were forever bound to the Academy, forever doing dangerous jobs and risking their lives. How did they manage to see the light on the other side—

His grip on her hand tightened. He wished they were different people. He wished she was different, he was different.

"Luca?" Hotaru asked. "Where are we going?"

He stopped, turning towards her. Lifting his hands and looping it to her back, he pulled her into his embrace, burying his face in her hair.

If only they were different, then maybe—just maybe, this could work.

But he was Luca, and she was Hotaru.

Someday, sometime… maybe not too far from today, they would have to end this. Tears would fall, his love would shatter, and there would be no 'Luca and Hotaru'.

But for now, for this moment, he allowed himself to hug her, to feel her skin on his... To remember how it felt, having her for a tender, short moment in his life.

-x-

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

-x-

-x-

-x-

A/N: The end part is… well, I am a cheesy person (hehe, as if you guys haven't noticed already). How was it? Is it romance, angst or just something strange, something I shouldn't even write?

Thank you for everyone who has nominated this story. I was surprised when the other day I got a PM from someone, who doesn't want to be named, that I was nominated for a story. I was like, "Huh?" so she sent me the link to the forum where I had nominated other authors for their fabulous works, and I was (O.o)

Cool XD

Thank you so much. Also, for the C2 staffs that placed this story into theirs, I just saw several new C2s in the story stats today (apparently FFN didn't send any alert for this). I couldn't be more grateful.

For the reviews so far, I really enjoyed reading and replying to them. Some made me laughed aloud and cheered my day, some made me friends with them. All made me a better writer.

This isn't the end, and I think you may know it already, this story is a bit (too) detailed, so there might be more chapters coming soon. I hope all of you continue to read, despite the long chapters and tons of words.

-x-


	14. A Kick and a Drink

**Chapter XIV**

**A Kick and a Drink**

* * *

**-x-**

A rough shake woke him up from his peaceful slumber.

Yoichi flicked his eyes three times and saw the annoyed face of his kidnapper, collecting the rest of his words before the principal could beat him to it. He was too late.

"How long did you intend to sleep?" Natsume grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the car. "When I was your age, I was doing missions and never had a nap. Youngsters now are a joke."

The sun was up in the air when the teen almost stumbled down to the ground. "When you were young, there were only two people and your mission was to collect coconut and wood." Ignoring the half-hearted smack to the head he received, Yoichi looked around. The place was vacant and dusty, filled with piles of dirt and sand. He didn't recognize where he was. "Where is this? Why'd you bring me here?"

Pointing far above all the dirt and brown ground around them to a little building in the centre of nothingness, Natsume brought his lips closer to his little brother's ear and whispered to him. Yoichi's eyes widened.

"Hey! So this is where all your money's gone to!"

"Nice to see you use your head for something other than premature breeding." Shoving the teen to the path, Natsume twirled back to the waiting car. "Enjoy your time. I'll get you back once I finished transferring you here."

"What? Wait!" Yoichi ran to the car, but the man had already been inside it. Natsume sat on the passenger's seat, locked the door and gave a playing wave. "No! You can't leave me here! I am supposed to help with your wedding, remember?"

The window of the car opened a bit. Only a bit, tiny spaces that even a child couldn't slip their fingers into. "Was. I thought that if you are such a menial labour, why don't you help here? See you in a few days, if you are so lucky."

"No!" Yoichi wailed. "No! Natsume!" He banged the window when it closed on him. Inside the car, the principal turned and mentioned his next location to the chauffeur. "Natsume! I'm going to tell this to Mikan! I am not studying fifteen years for this! Natsume!" No matter how he strengthened his grip to the rear panel, when the car turned Yoichi had to let go. Natsume would never care if Yoichi went into the hospital for 'parking accident'. "Natsume!"

The car left, and Yoichi was there standing with his mouth agape.

"Hey you!"

Yoichi turned to the sound. A man with a bulky physique appeared from behind the mountain of brown dirt. The bearish man had a thick beard; his face dirty with ashes and his eyes were stern. He threw him something. Yoichi caught the object halfway in the air and pouted when he saw what he had on his palm.

"Got in there! Come on, newbie, we have no time to waste! This should be done yesterday!"

He would make sure the bride heard of this. With his mobile phone and wallet confiscated by the kidnapper when he was forced to enter the plane, he couldn't do much.

He had to get back to Japan. That meant he needed money. Gritting his teeth, the teen pulled up his sleeves and trailed behind the man.

-x-

* * *

-x-

The circular stage was set in the middle of the room, and he had stood on it. The set was small, two feet higher than the rest of the floor. Only one person and perhaps a tailor could stand on it. He brandished the material that was placed in his hand a few minutes ago. The suit was now on him, wrapping his body and caressing his skin, warm and smooth over his back. It felt like silk.

Maybe it was silk. Keeping his eyes to the row of white and sparkling dresses to his left, he wondered when it's going to be over.

"Ooh, turn around, turn around!"

He complied.

"Raise your hand, I need to measure." Waving for the shop assistant to come and do the measurement, the wedding organiser turned to his friend. "You said they have the same size?'

The bride-to-be smiled. "Yeah, Natsume said so himself. He said Luca had a bigger built on top, but for the rest of it, they're alike."

He doubted it was true, from what he saw when they were in the Onsen years ago. But right now wasn't the right time to tell the soon-to-be wife about her groom's measurement. She probably had seen it by herself.

"Are you sure?" The wedding organiser studied his body with her catlike eyes. "Hm. Model, open your shirt a bit."

"I refuse," he said. "This isn't fashion show—hey!" He glared when the shop assistant Leah unbuttoned his suit and shirt. The woman shrugged and only left two buttons closed, leaving his bare chest to the starving spectacles of three ladies. He turned and buttoned up his shirt, but by then it was too late.

"Ooh. He looks yummy."

"Mmhm, I see catching crocodiles do give you that kind of 'packs'."

He glared to the three ladies behind him.

"Look at the stitching from the back." Leah waved to the back of the suit. "Aren't the lines cute?"

Luca sighed. "Don't you think it's time for me to get out of the groom's dress and use something I can actually wear for the wedding?"

Sumire licked her lips, the long pink tongue out and flicked over the top lip, making sure the motion was as slow as it could be. Her eyes twinkled when the model followed the movement. "Oh, I don't know… I assume the best man will be wearing nothing at all. You should do some sacrifice for the good of others."

"The good of you?" Mikan didn't mind the idea, though. It seemed good enough to have the best man on stage, talking about how he knew the bride and the groom while wearing... nothing. It was a splendid idea.

"The good for all of us." Sumire made a turning motion with her index finger; her elbow leaned on the other arm hugging her waist. "Turn, turn. I need to see how my groom looks when he moves."

"Your groom in mythical sense?" Mikan watched when Luca obeyed without any comment. The man looked more than annoyed, but considering his personality, all he could do was to shut his mouth and do whatever the girls wanted.

"Your groom in the sense of clothes, my groom in the sense of the model." Sumire's grin got wider every second. "Oh." She pointed to Luca's backside. "Crouch a bit, I think the stitches are a little off there."

Mikan, Sumire and the shop assistant tilted their head to the pointed area when Luca bowed his body a bit. Mikan coughed while the shop assistant grinned.

"Nope," said Sumire almost laughing. "Looking gooooood."

Luca straightened his pose at once then tossed a displeased look towards the flirty wedding organizer behind him, which was answered with a wink.

-X-

* * *

-x-

The wheel stopped on the hardened asphalt. The sleek, black car needed no other means to announce their arrival, as the man behind the wheel stepped out. He moved to the passenger door and opened the door, letting the woman out. The woman looked at the white building in front of them and nodded, all the while caressing her big abdomen.

"Yes, this is the place."

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" asked Natsume, closing the door.

"Of course," Nonoko said. "When will I have time to do this if not now?"

"But you're in your last month. You work too much in this condition."

"Stop being Yuu, Natsume, and just follow me." Nonoko paced towards the building entrance. Natsume sighed. She was strict on the job, even though the woman almost toddled to climb a few stairs to the entrance. "Oh." Nonoko turned back. "I guess Mikan still doesn't know about this?"

"No." Natsume followed her. "No, she doesn't."

"You have to tell her sooner or later."

"Yeah." Natsume walked behind Nonoko. Something told him to watch for her when she climbed up the shallow stairs. "And when the time comes, it's my responsibility alone. You got it?"

Nonoko shrugged. "I don't see why you have to be so uptight about this." They entered the lobby. "It wasn't something shameful."

"No." Natsume approached the receptionist. "But there is a reason why this is our secret."

"Hello, Mrs. Tobita." The man behind the desk gave a cordial smile towards the pair. "The boss has been waiting for you in his office."

"Thank you." Nonoko gestured to the elevator and the man nodded. She made her way to the elevator and Natsume followed behind. He felt like he had to watch her every step, with her being so... big.

Pregnant women should be in a wheelchair or bed, not walking around in two inches high heels. But who was Natsume to say that high heels could endanger a pregnant woman? Nonoko wasn't a clumsy person who fell on her face and tripped at every turn even in flats. That was his fiancée. He had to buy a short leash to keep her in bed when she's pregnant. That would ease all matters and headache. He wasn't even sure he wanted her pregnant. He thought of a girl who once burned half the kitchen when using the microwave to cook an egg and her holding his baby. That was an exquisite nightmare.

When she felt a sharp sting on her back, Nonoko stopped and leaned to the wall beside the elevator button.

"Nonoko?" Natsume asked, crouching next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Um—" Nonoko nodded. I'm fine."

He was not buying it. Natsume braced her up, pressing the elevator button. "Have you visited the doctor?" Natsume supported her, hand steady on her back and chest pressed to her side. "What did he say?"

"It's nothing. I'm just too tired to walk and carry another person inside me at the same time."

"Why do you force yourself to walk in high heels anyway?" Natsume barked. "Do you know this may endanger you and your baby?"

Nonoko turned towards him. She knew it was useless to explain pregnant woman's vanity, gravity change and the need to hide swollen feet to a man. "Don't worry, I know my limit. Plus, if it isn't done now, we won't have time to do it later. She's going to marry you soon, right?" When the elevator opened, she walked in with the man on her side. "When she's here and I'm there, I won't have time to do this anymore."

Natsume snorted. "You think you can finish this before she arrives?"

"Yeah, I can," Nonoko said. "I am the best at this."

Natsume rolled his eyes. She sounded just like someone he knew. He knew Sumire had to assure Mikan to choose between two weddings. It would be a great disaster if she found out that he had no more money in his account to pay for her dreams.

"I think this is sweet." Nonoko smiled." "For someone like you to do this, it's very endearing."

"I am endearing. She wants this and I just want us to have a normal life."

"Normal..." Nonoko faltered. "I wish Yuu and I can be like you and Mikan."

Natsume looked at his friend. Yuu and Nonoko were a couple ever since they were in high school. Among all of the couples formed in the Academy, they were the most natural couple. Nobody was surprised when Yuu and Nonoko announced their marriage.

"Here we are." The door opened and Nonoko released herself from his grip, walking onto the tenth floor. "I received your funding yesterday."

"Is it enough?"

"Yes, it will do." Nonoko knocked on the door. "This is Tobita," she said to someone inside. Opening the door and smiling at the man behind the desk, she gestured towards Natsume. "This is the one we're talking about."

The middle-aged man stood up. He wore glasses, a red tie with a grey suit, and his hair smoothed back. "Good evening, Mrs. Tobita." With a pleasant smile, the man walked to the pair. "Ah, this is Mr. Hyuuga, right? It is a pleasure to meet you."

Natsume waved his hand. "Can we do this quickly? I have a lot to do in this country before tomorrow."

"Of course." The man motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, sit down. I've already arranged the data you need. You can see it tomorrow morning, if you'd like."

"I'd like to," replied Natsume, accepting the invitation to sit.

-x-

* * *

-x-

"Why can't I try it?" Mikan pointed at the silk white dress inside the plastic.

The gown lay on the counter after she found it. Embroidered rose pattern on the chest with tiny beads of pearls sewn on the edge of the roses, droplets of crystals followed the careful stitching from the marvellous roses to where they blended with topaz coloured silk wrapped around the hip, creating glimmers of silk belt ending with a big ribbon on the lower back. The bottom part of the gown was smooth and puffy, inside the skirt was many layers of silk holding the contour; the edge was around the knees adorned with embroidered laces and tiny sets of topaz coloured ribbons for every few inches around the stitches.

"I should be able to try all the wedding gowns I wanted, right?"

"The thing is," Leah said, "we can't allow you to try it because it is never been used before and it's retail. After you pay for it, we'll open it and let you try."

"Is that a new rule?" From her seat on the stage, Sumire shook her head. "I never heard about it. Since when did that absurd rule comes out? What if she has paid for it and then finds out that it's not for her?"

While the women were arguing about the bride's dress, Luca shifted back and forth on the trail of red carpet.

What was he doing here? If Natsume was in America, what was he doing HERE? This was stupid. Moreover, that man brought Yoichi. Natsume should know about the circumstances of Aoi and him by now. He should have called Aoi yesterday, but he was too afraid Mikan might know about it. He did not want to open their relationship in front of Natsume's fiancée.

Luca plopped down on a chair. It was weird how some store, such as this one, decided to use patio iron chairs rather than a comfortable loveseat. It must be because of the antique and romantic feelings the chair vibe on but sore back was not amusing for him. Leaning against the patio chair, Luca frowned. Somehow, he was dragged into this. It was tiring.

"So if I pay for it, I'll be able to use it? Can I switch it if it's not what I'm looking for then?" asked Mikan

Sumire gritted her teeth as the bride-to-be looked at Leah. "You, come here," Sumire said to Mikan.

Peering to her wedding organizer, Mikan stomped her way towards Sumire.

"What?"

"Mikan." Sumire stood up. She took both Mikan's hand and patted the back of the hands, as a mother did when consoling her crying child. "I wouldn't think I'd have a time to say this to you, but here I am."

Mikan raised her chin a bit, frowning.

"Mikan." Sumire smiled and glared at her. "You're an idiot. Shut up."

Scowling, the girl yanked her hands away from the wedding organizer and stomped her path back to the counter.

"Nice way to smooth your tip." Luca stood, turned his body towards the mirror a few feet from his chair and checked his own suit.

"Somebody has got to tell her." Sumire pointed to Luca's shoulder. "Leah, we need smaller shoulder pads. You'd think by the way she agreed to marry a bully, she realized it herself. Anyway, I don't expect any tip from a mere sports teacher."

Luca and Leah both stared at the pointed shoulder.

"That isn't a shoulder pad." Leah walked to the man and patted Luca's shoulder. "He's not wearing any."

Sumire walked behind Luca and gripped his shoulder. Squeezing it a bit, she showed her fangs when she beamed to the best man. "Oh yeah, it's no shoulder pad."

Luca raised his brow. "That's for sure."

"Still don't want to please the lady by not wearing anything to the wedding?" Sumire placed her chin on his shoulder, staring at their reflection in the mirror. "Someone might be more than willing to buy you your own zoo."

"I won't even be able to see my own zoo when the groom walks to the altar and sees me wearing nothing."

"I have one suit I'd like you to try." Sumire nodded to Leah from the mirror.

Luca studied the way Leah sprinted to the back of the shop. "Don't tell me it's a stripper's suit."

Sumire blinked several times, exaggerating her innocent look. "What stripper suit?"

"Am I late?"

Looking at the woman standing at the door, Luca's face froze.

Sumire noticed the woman from the mirror. "You're late by five years," she said taking Luca's arm and hugging it. "He agreed to strip for me."

Hotaru showed nothing on her face. She walked to Mikan's side. "Shall I help you with anything?"

Mikan shook her head, still pining for 'the one' dress. "Just sit somewhere. Sumire will choose your clothes for you."

Hotaru's feet made their way to the empty row of chairs near Luca. She sat on it and looked at Sumire and Luca flirting in front of the mirror.

"You want to say something to her?" Sumire whispered close to Luca's ear. "I suppose I should set up something for you two?"

"What are you talking about?" Luca loosened his tie. "You of all people should know there is nothing between us."

"I guess not, judging by the way your face looked when she walked in," Sumire said, letting go of Luca's arm. "Don't do anything to endanger the wedding. I want this to be perfect, more than the bride herself."

After Sumire left into the back room, Luca noticed Mikan was staring at him from the mirror. He turned to look at the bride-to-be and noticed she was beaming. Mikan pointed to Hotaru who was looking down and checking her mobile phone. Then the bride-to-be winked, as if she had given him a favour.

Luca wanted to put his hands on his face and groaned. When Hotaru's head raised and Sumire walked in with shiny pink clothes in her hand, Luca fled to the changing room. He pulled the curtain and started changing his clothes.

He could stall his time in here forever, though knowing Sumire, she would have no problems drawing the curtain and looking at him even though he was undressed.

She was different. Hotaru was always thin, but now she resembled nothing more than a skeleton wrapped in a layer of skin. Her hair was longer, tied behind her head. She used thick-framed glasses, but he suspected it had nothing to do with her eyesight and more towards a geeky image. A green turtleneck, simple red Capris and white sneakers she wore was suitable for the thought.

Luca wondered if Aoi would fly right away to Japan if they exchanged a simple greeting. He had found the wire behind his collar yesterday and chuckled to himself. Then he checked the rest of his shirt and unwired the entire small microphones. Aoi was not serious about wiring him; he knew she was able to do more than just a simple wire behind a collar. Yet, to his amusement, he wired the micro back into his collar this morning before he went to greet Sumire at the door.

He appeared a minute later in his own clothes, handed his suit to Leah and sat on his previous seat.

Hotaru spared no more attention towards him. She stood and walked to Mikan's side. She could keep the observation about Luca later. He had matured. Now he was dark skinned. That pale skin she was being envious of years ago had turned several levels darker and his bones were more protruding. His shoulders had grown wider and he did not look like a small slim boy she used to know. There was something behind those eyes. Something dark was sleeping behind the calm expression. She averted her gaze to the dresses Mikan held.

Hotaru did not know what her feeling was. Mikan said nothing about Luca coming back to Japan. She had arrived from the lab; she was tired from her work. It was crazy, today she had many miscalculations and her staffs did not fare any better. What was on her mind all day?

She wondered if she could ever have someone she cared enough to marry. True, her life was about work and achievements, but it did not mean it was all she wanted in marriage. Someone who could listen to her would be good, someone who offered sentiments about their daily life.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing here?" Hotaru stared at Sumire who raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "She's the pet handler for your wedding, right?"

"I happen to be her wedding organiser, thank you very much." Sumire tilted her head. "You look awful yourself. When did you last take a bath?"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes, taking the simple halter neck dress from Mikan's hand and spreading it against her friend's body. "I don't smell as bad as someone who plays with cats and dogs every day."

Mikan's gaze darted between Sumire and Hotaru, wondering if she should start sprinting towards the exit now. Hotaru set the clothes against her, her hands gripping Mikan's shoulders in a tight force. Mikan knew she could not escape.

-x-

* * *

-x-

"So, this is all for now." Nonoko bent down and placed the stacks of maps and bundles of papers into her car baggage. "I will send this to my assistant this afternoon and he will handle your case immediately."

Natsume nodded, waiting until the pregnant woman closed the trunk and motioned for her to enter the passenger seat. Nonoko smiled, strolled to the door and entered the car. Smiling to Natsume who took the driver's seat, she sighed and leaned back when the man took the safety belt and wrapped it around her, tucking it below her belly.

"I think Mikan will be the luckiest woman alive when she is pregnant."

Natsume raised his brow, stared at Nonoko and ignited the car. Nonoko rubbed her hands on her swollen abdomen. Natsume kept his gaze on the road, however every few seconds his eyes darted to Nonoko's belly. After fifteen minutes, Nonoko giggled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You want to feel him?" she said.

"Him?" Natsume looked unsure, as if he was invited into an unknown territory. "Is it a boy?"

"Yes. A boy." Nonoko smiled when the man bit his lip and frowned. "Come on, what's your loss?"

Turning the car and parking on the side of the road, Natsume hesitated for several seconds before placing his hand on her stomach. The moment he felt the kick, he jumped in his seat and pulled his hand back. Then, with a more assured stance, he placed his hand again. Another kick welcomed his warm hand. Eyes widened, Natsume stared at Nonoko. She giggled.

"He's kicking," was all Natsume could say.

"He's been doing that since he was seven months old. What do you think? Isn't nature cool?"

Natsume breathed a nervous laugh. "Whatever." He looked hesitant. "May I—"

Nonoko nodded. "Go ahead."

Lowering his head, Natsume placed his ear on her stomach. He blinked. Something sounded from her abdomen. "Are you hungry?"

"It's him, silly."

"He can talk?"

"It's more like a gurgle. He was drinking the liquid around him."

Natsume frowned. "You can tell if someone's a drunkard before he was born?"

"Baby is already moving and drinks when he or she is inside the womb," Nonoko said. "He is very active recently."

Natsume pulled his head and stared at Nonoko. After a while he placed his hand to her stomach and patted it the way one patted the child's head. "Yuu must be happy."

"Very."

-x-

* * *

-x-

Twirling the pen in her hands, Aoi gazed at her laptop. She hated paperwork. Dealing with patients and listening to their complaints and worries were the highlight of her day. Writing reports and trying to decipher why someone was trying to kill themselves for the thirty second time was the thing she loathed the most. How easy it was if the only thing she needed to do was to meet the patients. It was the one that brought money in. This paperwork and administrative duty squeezed the money out. The tax, the bill... Luca's bill, Luca's taxes. Considering how long she had taken care of his paperwork, she should get some kind of payment. When he came home, he would have to clean their apartment, cook, and paint the room...

A ring from the front door awoke Aoi from dozing off. Placing the pen on the dining table and standing up, the psychiatrist made her way towards the apartment door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Her eyes widened. Aoi brought her ear closer to the direction of the door, not believing herself to walk any closer.

"Who?"

"How come you forget my voice? I just called you last month."

Aoi scrunched her lips. "Natsu?"

"Are you waiting for someone else?"

Aoi took her time opening the door. Natsume was standing in front of her door, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his face inexpressive. "I am not expecting you, that's for sure," she said through a tiny space between the door.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

Aoi blinked. "Um, why?"

"Because only an idiot hogging the door and not letting her brother into her home."

Aoi bit her lips. "I see."

Natsume pushed the door open, only to have it pushed on him. Aoi shut the door close, hurriedly grabbed the door handle when Natsume tried to force his way in.

"What are you doing, Aoi?" Natsume sounded annoyed. "We're too old to play castle. I flew a long way here. Let me in!"

Aoi's eyes darted to her living room. There was Luca's sweater on top of her sofa, his books and pen on the ottoman, some of his papers on the glass surface of her coffee table. The glaring highlights of Luca Nogi's name were on the five pieces of tax papers she had been working on, right on top of the dining table.

And that was only the living room.

"Let me clean up a bit." Aoi tried to lock the door. The next impact she felt when the door forced open on her and she fell backwards was something she remembered most about her forceful big brother.

In front of the wide open door, Natsume put his right foot down and entered the apartment. "I've seen you in your worst. I don't care." He made his way to his little sister who was lying on the floor. "You looked tired."

"I wonder why," spat Aoi. She wobbled up and glared at her brother. "What are you doing here?" Hoping that he wouldn't recognize her attempt on hiding her boyfriend's items, Aoi moved to the front door. Natsume's eyes followed his sister's movement, just what Aoi hoped. After trying the door and noted that it was still moving and not broken after the impact, she closed the door and turned towards her brother.

For the first time since he charged in, Natsume looked uncomfortable. He leaned on the wall beside Aoi. "I'm getting married this Sunday." Not getting any response, he looked at his sister. "Aren't you going to say something?"

At this moment, the only thing on Aoi's mind was how to put Luca's items into a room that her brother would never enter. A mausoleum was too much and only made him love visiting her more. She should build a meat freezing room. "You're marrying Mikan, right?"

"Who else?"

Aoi looked through the wide glass window, to somewhere in the sky. "I never knew she's a saint. It's a lifetime hell, but she pushes through it with determination of saving others from the wrath of the devil."

The principal scowled. Aoi strode to the couch, taking the sweater and pretending to fold it with a slight shake. Natsume was too engrossed with something on his mind to care for his sister and the sweater. Aoi collected the papers on the dining table with the other hand and entered the bedroom.

Closing the door, she hurled the sweaters under the bed and placed the papers on the coffee table near the window.

Clothes. Natsume would notice half closet filled with men's clothes when she packed her own clothes for his wedding.

Aoi opened the closet and took the rest of Luca's clothes with one swoop, holding the bundle against her chest. Walking back and forth, finding nothing to place the obvious male clothes into, she ran to the open window when the door was opened.

"How soon can you pack?" Natsume walked in a second after she flung the bundle of clothes outside the window. "I need to do something else, but I'll take you back to Japan with me for the wedding."

Aoi beamed to her brother. Outside, several cars crashed against each other and curses were shouted to whoever bastard threw junks to the street. Stepping away from the window and hoping nobody below saw her back, Aoi gestured towards the half-empty closet.

"I can pack in half an hour."

"Good. Let me use the bathroom." Natsume walked towards the bathroom, only to have his shoulder shoved and his sister fled into the bathroom first smashing the bathroom door close.

"Sorry, I need to use it first!" Aoi locked the door, opened the medicine cabinet and dumped Luca's razor, shaving cream and cologne to the sink.

"Hurry up."

There was no window on the wall. Taking the rest of man soap, shampoo and bath kimono, Aoi tossed all items including the items on the sink into the toilet bowl and closed the lid, then opened the door. Sauntered back and sat on the toilet lid, Aoi set up a fake smile.

"It can't be used since yesterday."

"It's fine." Natsume walked into the bathroom. He turned the sink on and bent down, washing his face. "Hurry up and pack."

Aoi couldn't be sure Natsume wouldn't raise the lid once she went into the bedroom, so she smiled and paused until her brother finished washing his face, neck and hands. "How's the wedding preparation going?"

"I don't know." Natsume combed his damp hair with his fingers. "Sumire handles that." He felt a vibration from his pocket. Drying his face with the face towel hanging on the hanger beside the sink, he took out the phone and pressed the green button.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga."

"It's me." Yuu's voice sounded tired on the line. "Thanks for bringing her home in one piece."

"No problem."

"Listen, I tried to transfer your form and all here, but…" Yuu sounded uncertain. "I don't see any application for Mikan Sakura."

"Hyuuga. At the end of this week she'll be my wife." Natsume strolled out to the bedroom and sat on the bed, staring at Aoi. She was pulling a green suitcase from under the bed. Natsume tilted his head, studying the bulky suitcase. He had seen the suitcase before. But it was held by a man and that man was too poor to have a new suitcase.

Strange.

Aoi opened the suitcase and sighed, looking at the massive space inside it and walking towards the closet.

Natsume noted that he had to buy his sister more clothes. It was too sad for her to have closet only half full. Mikan owned clothes at least three times the size of her tiny closet, although they weren't expensive or brand-names kind. She was outraged when he bought her a Versace, saying that she wouldn't have any occasion to wear it. He was forced to return the ruby satin dress and used the money to buy them two sets of ice cream, café lattes and a full day shopping on a flea market. It wasn't a bad outcome for him. At the end of the night she laughed, placed the items she had bought on the ground in front of her front door before giving him a kiss and a sigh that was enough to fuel his imagination for a week.

"Oh… Oh!" Yuu almost shouted. "And you didn't invite me to your wedding?"

Natsume frowned. "You want to be invited?"

"Of course! How dare you! Just because you didn't come to my wedding doesn't mean I don't want to come to yours!"

The invitation. Sumire said she was working on it, but then she was supposed to control Mikan and her dream wedding by now. Natsume had given the wedding organiser the complete list of people he needed to invite. It should be around a hundred and twenty people. That was his list alone. He didn't have a clue who Mikan wanted to invite and made a mental note to read her list later. There should be no 'ex-crushes during the fifteen years of dating' that should be on that list. They both had their respective crushes. Although it had never turned into anything other than the silly and somewhat crazy imaginations they both shared for each other, he was disturbed to think that an unknown man would come to the wedding and ask to dance with his wife only to return her to his side and say, "Hey man, lucky you. I wished she agreed to run with me to Paris five years ago. I would've been the happy one."

He didn't want his wedding turned into the real-life Carrie movie.

"Okay, then you're invited. Just come here on Sunday."

He could see Yuu scowled. "Send me the wedding invitation, dammit."

"Why bother? It's hard to place two other names in the list. Just come and I can assign you as my groomsman."

"I don't know why I bother." There was a paper rustle sound and Yuu was silent for a moment. "Have you signed the marriage paper? It should be done at least a day before or at the wedding party."

Natsume blinked.

"Natsume? Hey, don't tell me you haven't..."

"I..." Natsume looked at the clothes Aoi placed into the suitcase. He scrunched his lips at seeing a tiny black two-piece she placed in the middle of the bundle. "I assume I can deal with it after the party and the transfer." Pulling the lace of the two-piece, he yanked the material away from the bundle when Aoi turned back to her closet and catapulted the two-piece into the trash bin.

Score.

"It can be done after the wedding, but if you emigrate, you need a full list of family that you'll bring to the state in a formal paper. If you haven't listed her as your wife a week before, complete with her identity and formal registration, it'll be hard to pass the immigration office."

Paper. He hated paperwork. "I was dealing with too much work in the office. We were investigating on Alice assault just a few days ago and I have no time to—"

"Ah, shut it with the reasoning. You always do that when you want _me_ to do it." Yuu sounded even more exhausted. "Hell, whatever. Send me her ID copy, her family registration paper, her Academy registration papers and yours."

"It's not me who ordered you to do it." Natsume eyed a tiny red G-string on top of the bundle. When Aoi walked into the bathroom to get her toiletries, he clutched the G-string, threw it on the floor, stomped on it and kicked it under the bed with his heel.

"This isn't the first time you do this. Just send me the papers and I'll deal with the registration in here before I go to your wedding."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"You owe me far more," the American AA principal barked. "I'll be waiting for them until this afternoon."

He had a copy of Mikan's ID card and her family registration when she applied as a teacher in the Academy. The papers were in his laptop; he only had to tell his secretary to send it. Then his family registration paper... Aoi had a copy of it, so he didn't have to open his safety box. It would be impossible to open a box in Japan when he was in America anyway. All he had to do was taking a copy of his ID card.

ID—

Natsume stared at the closet for a while, then threw his body back to the bed and covered his face with his hands.

Oh, no.

-x-

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

_A/N: I know this is very late of me, but thank you very much to all who have voted for my story on GARCA 2008. I really appreciate it._ _I haven't had time to write again until lately due to school, so I am happy to know there are others who are still waiting for this story and ask me where I've been (I've been nowhere, I can't go far until I graduate -chuckles-). _

_Once again, thank you!_


	15. The Wind will Show the Way

_Warning: curse alert. I know some adults who just can't help it, especially if this is their line of work. I tried to keep it smoother, although if it's rated M, I won't hesitate to curse my way to Sunday. Just sayin'._

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

**The Wind will Show the Way**

-xxx-

-xxx-

* * *

One word Hayate hated the most.

Anyone said it and he'd run. Away. Far away.

Paperwork.

He hated paperwork. Why did he have to deal with this crap? He's not a desk officer. Why he had to sit down on this damn table to write all the damn report for the damn captain in the whole damn—

"Hayate!"

Oh, great.

Wishing the fat man wouldn't find him, Hayate folded his knees and hunched lower, further into the dark peaceful space under his desk.

"Hayate!" The man stopped in front of his desk. "Where is that sonofa—"

"Ow!" Hayate jumped when a feminine foot, accessorised with pointy black high heel smacked onto his side from behind the adjacent desk. He glared to the foot that was now tapping none too innocently beside him.

His captain's face appeared from above. "Oh, there you are. Thanks, Miyazono. Where's the report for case A1-203BE?"

What the hell is that? Hayate coughed. "Soon. Sir."

"Soon? That's what you said a month ago. How soon is soon?"

As soon as he could guess what case was A1-_whateveritis_. "A week?"

His captain raised one brow. "Right."

"Promise." Hayate crawled out from his desk. "I—uh, need some time alone." He glared at the woman who sat on the desk across his, Yuri Miyazono, who might or might not be smirking behind her right hand. Yuri scrunched her face behind her black framed glasses and looked down, back to writing her homicide case.

"Under your desk?" The captain looked unsure. He tilted his head to his own office. "A call for you. From Natsume Hyuuga."

"Natsume who?"

"Your junior?" The captain shrugged. "He said he's your junior from the Academy."

Hayate scratched his hair, not moving from his position.

Yuri mumbled, "Arson case. Black Cat."

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, I—uh, I'll take this one." Hayate grinned to his captain. "He's um… my… informant."

The captain pointed to his office. "Hurry up. He said it's about 'Cool Blue Sky'."

"Cool Blue—" Hayate's face paled. Yuri cursed when the lieutenant flew into their captain's office, causing her half-written paperwork to fly and trail behind him.

-xxx-

* * *

-xxx-

"What happened to Hotaru?"

Natsume flinched, moving the phone away from his ear. "Hello to you too. Lower your voice."

"I'm serious! What happened to—"

"Now, listen…" Natsume hadn't met Hayate Matsudaira ever since the older man graduated from the Academy years ago. He did hear about someone from the Academy who had wind Alice who entered, or more probably forced to join, the law enforcement in order to strengthen the Alice connection with the government. He always believed in his instinct, glad to know it never failed him even now. "She's going to be my maid of honour a few days from now."

Silence. Then, the other side said, "Huh?"

"But she probably won't be, if there is no wedding for her to be a maid of honour." Natsume could see Matsudaira's mind-wheel turning, struggling to ask what all this had to do with him. "In order for her to be my maid of honour, I need to catch a thief. A thief who'd stolen my ID card three days ago."

"That's… um, I don't see how all this had to do with…"

"Now you see, I probably can get the thief myself, if I am now in Japan."

"My condolences, Hyuuga, but I seriously don't care."

"Have I told you that Imai is very upset about not being a maid of honour?'

"She is?"

Hook. "She wants to be my fiancée's maid of honour, and of course she's upset about this. I might be wrong, but I hear that she's going to _thank_ anyone who can catch my ID thief in person."

"_Really_?"

Line. "You see, Imai… Hotaru has always been Mikan's best friend. So she cares about our wedding. If I can't get my ID this afternoon… let's say, five hours from now, the wedding will be cancelled because I can't possibly sign the official wedding paper without my ID. She'll be so upset about this. Everyone will be so disappointed, and that will make her angry. Because, you know, Hotaru _really_ wants to wear that mini tube for the wedding."

"Mini… you know what, I'm an officer, of course I'll help. When did you lose that card?"

Sinker. "There's a jewellery shop at this address…" Natsume tried not to imagine what Hotaru would do if she found out. There's then, this was now. The minute Hayate asked for the reward and thanks, he'd already be out of the country with his new bride. Hotaru could handle a perverted officer all by herself. In fact, Imai should be glad that she could help with her best friend's wedding. Whatever it took…

"Natsu," Aoi called from the living room. "I'm ready, let's go."

"I'll let you handle the rest, Matsudaira. I trust your ability." _No, not really… I barely knew this man. _Natsume hanged up, turned and yelled into the living room, "Yeah, sure. I'm calling my workmates. Can you call the taxi downstairs?" Once he heard the front door close, he punched more numbers on his cell phone.

_Pick up pick up pick up…_

"What now?" a stoic voice answered. "You must've plenty of money to burn, calling all the way from there."

"Listen, Hotaru." Natsume started to pace around the bedroom. "I lost my ID card."

"And that's my problem… how?"

"No identity card, no marriage license, no marriage. Get it?"

Hotaru sighed. "And as I said, that's my problem… how? Why should I care if you two aren't getting married? It's not going to affect me in any way."

_Care, you little… ugh. Turn, wheel turn turn. Fast. Ah, got it._ "If I'm not getting married, Luca's not going to stay with me."

"What?"

"He hasn't told you? After we're getting married, I'm going to list Luca and Aoi as my relatives so they have a free pass into American Alice Academy." _That can be arranged. I should really get that marriage license first._ "Luca will have a permanent address, where he's going to stay around when he's not working. So he's not going to disappear to nowhere anymore, where nobody can go after…"

"Is this… already discussed with the person?"

_What? No._ "Yeah, sure. He's thinking about it, so you shouldn't really ask, lest he changed his mind and not saying okay later. But of course if I'm a single principal in AAA, it's going to be harder to list _two_ people in my relative pass. Of course if I'm not married, I can only list one and that's going to be my own sister…"

"…All right."

"Okay?"

"I'll clean up your mess. All right. Where did you lose your card? I'll get it."

Natsume smirked. "Well, it's not that easy…"

-xxx-

* * *

-xxx-

Luca was sitting next to her when Hotaru pressed the red button on her phone. "From Natsume?"

Hotaru nodded, staring at Mikan who was flailing her arms around at the bridal shop cashier and Sumire next to her who somehow managed to not get hit. "The usual, he's…" she mumbled while storing her phone back to her cargo pocket, "trying to manage everyone's schedule so he can force them all into the wedding."

Luca hummed, leaning back to the velvet sofa. "He's always like that. His priority first; everyone has to cater to him."

Hotaru glanced at him. "Right." She looked up and found the wall clock. Five hours. That means before dawn. Flight from US to Japan took at least thirteen hours, and that's if the plane was speeding. Of course Natsume couldn't find his ID card in Japan if he was in the US.

She had to find someone named Elena, but to get away from here she had to…

"Hotaru!" Mikan waved to her. "I can't believe this!"

"This is impossible." Sumire sighed, placing her arms on the counter and massaging her temple. "Why on earth did he do this?"

"What?" Hotaru headed to the cashier. She accepted the bill Mikan gave her.

"He doesn't even have enough money for my dress!" Mikan's face was red. "I can't believe this! His card only has a bare minimum limit! I have no money for my wedding dress!"

Luca peeked at the bill from behind Hotaru's shoulder. "Why? How much is… WHOA." He blinked. "That… for your wedding dress?"

Hotaru motioned to Natsume's card. The cashier handed it to her. "There's no money in here?"

"At all." Mikan gritted her teeth. "Why is he doing this to me? I… I'm gonna…"

"There must be some mistake," Sumire said holding up her manicured hand. "I'm going to try my own credit. We can bill him later. Wait a minute, I'm calling my company." She moved away from the group, already punching the number on her silver phone. "Just wait there. We can settle this."

"Settle what?" Mikan pointed at the bill. "Settle what? That. A rich principal who gives his fiancée a blank card? Settle what? Settle what?" She started breathing fast. "That… he's… I'm…"

"Okay, you're panicking." Luca moved to Mikan's side and started massaging her neck. "Breathe. Breathe. It's only money, we can cover for this until he's back—"

"We?" Mikan glared at the wildlife hunter. "_We_? Can _you_ pay for this?"

Luca looked stricken and bit his lower lip.

"See? Can you? Can you?" Mikan shoved his hand away. "Why? Why? Why is this happening to me? Why? Why is my fiancé running away from the country? Why?"

Hotaru looked up to the ceiling.

"Um, okay, I can't," Luca said, looking down to the floor. His shoulders hunched. "I'm sorry I'm not—"

"I'll cover it." Hotaru waved to Sumire who was yelling at someone on the other line. "Tell her to use her own credit later."

Mikan stopped and turned her eyes on her friend.

"Seriously…" Hotaru took out her wallet. "Here." She put her gold card on the counter. "You can use that first." She placed the bill and Natsume's card on the counter. "I have to get back to my own lab for a while, so you can use my card until—" Mikan pounced on her. Hotaru flailed and tumbled back first to the floor with her sobbing friend snuggling on her chest. "Ow."

"You're the best of my very best friend…" Mikan sniffed against her neck. "I wish I can marry you instead."

"Please don't."

-xxx-

* * *

-xxx-

Yuri lowered the window on her side. She narrowed and fixed her eyes on the elegant sign nailed above the store. "So the only thing you get from him is that the impostor used to work here?"

"No, the impostor pretended to work here." Hayate placed his chin above his crossed arms on the steering wheel. "You see, Elena Matsusaka is not the impostor's real name; that much I can tell from our data bank. There is no report of anyone else but Natsume Hyuuga who has his card taken away by this girl. Why would she want his card? For what purpose?"

"Black Cat's rich," Yuri crossed her arms, not letting her eyes away from the store. "He's incredibly stupid to give his card away for a ring."

"People do stupid things for love every day," Hayate said, yawning. "How's the report coming?"

"You mean yours?" Yuri shrugged. "Mine's finished."

"We're working on the same case. Why Cap wants two reports on the same case? Why the need for double reports?"

"If you're trying to sneak a peek on mine, go ahead. It's in Cap's office, second drawer. Locked."

Hayate cursed.

Yuri huffed. "I don't get this. You're working on a free case so you can get a date from your Cool Blue?"

"Sky. Cool Blue Sky. You don't get it."

The partner rolled her eyes. "I was there, remember? I've seen what your Cool Blue Sky looked like. She called me Prince Yuri. Of course I don't get it. Enlighten me."

Hayate pouted, closing his eyes. "Love is unexplainable."

Yuri turned her eyes away and stared at her partner, her eyes softening. "…That much I understand."

"You do, don't you?" Hayate opened his eyes and smiled at his partner. "You see, I was around her every day for years and there was never a chance to—_down_!" He ducked, forehead banged onto the gear.

Yuri ducked and tried to hide the top of her head below the window. She turned her head and whispered to her whining partner, "You see her?"

Hayate groaned, massaging his forehead. "Shit. Yeah, yeah. I think. The description fits what Blackie said."

Yuri raised her head a little and saw two girls walking past the store. "Those? Which one?"

"Um, the shorter one. The one with shorter hair." Hayate cringed when his forehead started to throb and peeked from the dashboard. "I don't know about the other one."

Yuri focused her attention to the shorter girl, the one with brown-coloured hair. She was listening at something the taller girl said and nodding. "From this range, I can control her if you want."

Hayate nodded. "That'll make it easier."

Yuri took a deep breath, and started focusing on letting out her scent from her pores. Pheromone. Always worked. Once it got sniffed, no woman would ever try to escape from…

She blinked.

The women strolled away. Not even a sign that they scented…

Hayate raised his eyebrows. "Well? Come on."

"Wait, wait…" Confused, Yuri tried to focus her attention to both girls... Both girls, who didn't look like they even noticed her scent, much less stopping for an ogle. She sat up straighter and stared to the women. "It… doesn't work."

"What? What do you mean it doesn't work?" Hayate sat up. "Why doesn't it work?"

Yuri tilted her head, looking like she had been hit. "They don't notice me. There is… a girl aside from Black Cat's mate… who doesn't even know I'm here."

"Impossible." Hayate shook his head. He released his safety belt. "They probably aren't girls. Let's go." He walked out of the car and headed to the girls from across the road. "Excuse me!"

One of the girls, the taller one, froze and glanced at him.

Hayate smiled and waved. "Hi. I'm not from around here, can I…"

Still removing her safety belt, Yuri watched as the taller girl raised her hand to Hayate and said something. Her partner froze. Yuri frowned.

When Hayate shook his head, buckled and planted his face on the asphalt, she bolted out of the car. "Hey!"

The girls turned their heads at her, and the taller girl glared at her while saying something. Yuri ran to them. The taller girl's eyes widened and she cursed when Yuri was close. Turning away, the girls both ran in the opposite direction.

"What? Hey… hey!" Yuri snapped her head at both directions, and then down at her partner. "Hayate! What…" Yuri bent down and shook her partner's shoulder. "Hayate!"

Hayate snored.

"Wha… wake up, you damn useless waste of space!" Yuri yelled and slapped Hayate's cheek. "Wake up! Why…" She looked at the shorter girl's direction. "Ugh, in the day I wear heels…" Standing up, Yuri kicked off her heels and sprinted to the shorter girl. "Stop! Elena! Stop!"

Flinching like someone had smacked her head, Elena ran faster. Yuri shook her head.

"Stop! Elena! If you run any further you'll be charged for running away from the law officer!" Yuri rolled her eyes at her own words. Of course she'd run faster. Like anyone ever stopped after hearing that. That old line had to be changed. _You'll be killed by my law bullet will more likely stop them_.

Elena ran to the edge of the road and took a sharp turn to the right, disappearing behind rows of high fences on the side. Yuri sprinted to the road and turn to the right.

A sickening blow to her face caused her to yell and crashed onto the asphalt.

"Agh… ow…" she grimaced, her head felt like it was split into two, brain melting and spilling to the ground. Her sight blurred while a figure hopped in front of her. "Wh—who…" she reached out and held... "Bunny?"

"Prince Yuri?"

"Whaa…" Yuri's eyes rolled to the back and she was more than ready to embrace the darkness as a familiar voice sounded from above.

"Aw, hell."

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	16. What You See

**Chapter XVI**

**What You See…**

-x—

* * *

-x-

"Here."

Accepting the ice pack handed to her, Yuri winced while treating her swollen forehead. She glanced up to the woman standing in front of the bench she sat on. "Now you're going to tell us why that robot of yours punched us?"

Hotaru's eyes glazed over as she stood and said nothing.

"Hotaru," Yuri said, snapping her fingers in front of her junior's face. Hotaru blinked. "Explain."

"I—" Hotaru put her index finger on her temple, trying to keep her concentration. "There's nothing to explain. I was investigating something for a friend."

"I think there's a lot to explain when you end up assaulting an officer," Yuri looked down, trying to keep her pheromone down. "Is this friend the arsonist of yours?"

Hotaru frowned. Then, she sighed. "So, he reported this to the police? Why did he bother me then?"

"He didn't exactly reporting on a legal basis." Yuri smacked the head of the sleeping Hayate next to her. He still didn't wake up. "So, how long have you been following this thief? Find anything?"

"Nothing, before you two came in." Hotaru stared at the uncharged Bunny standing next to her. "I saw how he fell."

"Me too. The woman said something to him and he dropped next to the rusty hatch. Not that dramatic, unfortunately."

"Could it be Alice?"

Yuri licked her lips. Hotaru followed the movement with wide eyes. "It's not the thief who did that. The woman next to her did. I've never seen her in the academy before. Whoever she is—what are you doing?"

Hotaru froze halfway as her head moved closer to the police. "Eh… nothing. I mean…" she stuttered and shifted back, looking anywhere but to Yuri. "I never saw that woman in the academy either. If she has Alice, she'd be there, right?"

Yuri narrowed her eyes. "Yeah."

Hotaru crossed her arms. "I can try to identify her. If we work together, we can find who they are and what their motives are."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yuri stood up, picking up Hayate's unconscious body from the bench. "It's not really necessary for us to work with you. We have our own database."

"Wait!" Hotaru gripped Yuri's arm and released it quickly. "I—Can't I help you in any way?"

Yuri scowled, and Hotaru watched her lips as if possessed. "So you still haven't got rid of that 'prince' thing out of your mind, eh?"

Hotaru smiled. "Hmm?"

"Look, kid," Yuri said as she picked Hayate up fireman-style. "Keep your head clear. Working closely with me won't make you sane. Give this up."

"…Okay." Hotaru pulled her lips and tilted her head. "You're so handsome."

"Damn this shit." Yuri waved Hotaru's hands off her body as she headed to her car. "It's way past the age of this being entertaining anymore."

"Prince, wait!" Hotaru whined when Yuri took off and ran as fast as she can.

-x—

* * *

-x—

"Let's see here…" Sumire pressed her manicured fingers on the small white paper, moving her head closer to read the mini font. "Dress, check. Groom suit, check. The best maid dress… the best maid ran away…"

"She said she has something else to do, not running away." Mikan pressed her white jewel-and-lace adorned gown into the transparent plastic the shopkeeper held. "She paid for this already, why would she run away?"

"I'd rather pay for all this and not being a best maid." Sumire narrowed her eyes to read the fine print. "What is this little line? You guys got a ton of income and you spend two cent printing your paper?"

"You'll never be my best maid, don't worry." Mikan folded the groom suit.

"Best maid dress, to be noted later. Best man suit, done. We still need to check location, flowers, food, cake, invitation and decoration." Sumire massaged her neck. "Five days to go. What kind of wedding is this?"

"You're the organizer."

"If Natsume didn't pay me a ton for this, I won't even bother."

Mikan blinked. "Wait. He _had money_ to pay you?"

"Well, I accept seventy-five percent upfront or it's a no deal, so yeah I got paid." Sumire checked her phone. "There's a wedding hall nearby. I called them earlier; we should be there in half an hour or another pair's going to take it."

Luca went out from the back room, smoothing his shirt. "Okay, I'm ready."

"That person actually had money to pay for an organizer but none for his bride." Mikan smacked the groom's tie on the receptionist counter. "What is he thinking?"

Sumire sent a quick message to her company and put her phone back into her white leather purse. "I actually have copies of his account." She shrugged seeing the bride-to-be's expression. "I have to; he didn't have time to make a new account for this wedding so he just dumped his copy on my hand then flew to America."

"I never actually see the number on his account," Mikan said studying the plastic bag on her hand. "Ever. And we've been together… forever."

"Well, it's not much, really." Sumire walked to the counter and picked up some of the bags. "You do know he has to fuel his own transportation despite it being Academy's jet, right? That alone took a lot out before I can pull the rest for my pay."

"He flew three times a year. How that can reduce his money to nothing?" Mikan scoffed, following the organizer into Sumire's white Mercedes. "He ate Academy's food, he got allowance and benefits aside from the Academy's paycheck, and he spent nothing on anything."

Luca scowled. "And here I thought it was a good thing I was out of that place."

"He spent all his money for something," Sumire opened her car door. "You just have to think about it carefully and you'll get it."

Mikan sat in the passenger seat and pulled on the seat belt. "He's rich, that much I know. He probably transferred his money to a new account in America."

Sumire turned on the car. "Well, he's not. Let me ask you something: how many Academy principal you know getting married?"

"Yuu got married," said Luca.

"In America. Does Yuu immigrate to another country and having to pay for his wife's visa at the same time?"

"No… ah." Luca placed his hand on the bags next to him when the Mercedes turned to the left on a sharp turn. "Come to think about it, someone who is rich in yen actually worth nothing in dollar."

Mikan opened her palm and count on her finger. "How much is the currency differs?"

"…A lot." Sumire pressed on the gas when the traffic light turned yellow, making her passengers shriek and hold on the car handle as the Mercedes raced ahead on the busy road. "That's one thing. There's another."

-x—

* * *

-x—

"I didn't come for this!" Yoichi removed his industrial-strength gloves and threw them away. "I'm leaving!"

"Where to, boy?" laughed the man sitting next to the stack of rocks in front of him. "Your dad's not gonna pick you up until you finished building your home, you know."

"Wh—that man isn't my dad! What are you guys talking about?" Three steps away from the tent, Yoichi cringed feeling the cold air on his bare shoulders. On another thought, it was better to leave when the sun was up.

"Yeah he is," another builder said, offering the boy a can of beer. "You're not underage, right? Eh, who cares? You old enough to put the bricks together, you old enough to drink."

Yoichi took the beer. He glared at the halfway-built walls, pillars and floors a few meters from their camping spot. A precarious set of roof was already hanging on the eastern side of the building, four stories high. "You guys sleeping here tonight?"

"So do you, we need to make this in a few days. Your dad was persistent."

Yoichi noted the building and the land filled with building materials around him. It would be a four-story building when it was done, with a huge backyard, the spot they now camped on. Instead of wood, the building was built on rocks and bricks, and Yoichi actually spent his day placing bricks on the western side of it. He now saw that it would be the front hall, once a door was placed in that big hole.

"Building this in five days? That man insane or what?" the boy grumbled, taking a swig of beer and choked. "Hell, what is this? It tastes so bad!"

"It's not supposed to be done in five days," the builder said. "It should look like what it should be in five days. Then we'll finish it in another three months."

Yoichi frowned, and then shut his eyes when he realized the implication of it. "…Seriously. This isn't a home. It's a mansion." He gave the beer back to the builder. "I don't have any experience in this. Isn't this against the law or what? Inexperienced underage like me building a home?"

"You're putting those bricks just fine. Your dad doesn't expect you to build the roof or set the pillars." The man drank the rest of the beer. "It's our job. Later on he can tell everyone you build your home."

"Pssh." Yoichi sat back next to the men. He peeked into the tent, where another four men had fallen into deep sleep after a day of hard work. "What that's going to do, I'm not staying here anyway."

"What are you talking about, kid?" the man who met Yoichi and gave him the gloves earlier in the day said. "He's your dad. He's moving here. Your aunt designed this house. He adopted you. 'Course you're gonna live here with your mom and dad."

"He's not my—wai—wha—" Yoichi felt all the blood gone from his face. "…Sorry, what?"

-x—

* * *

-x—

"I've never seen this woman," Hayate said, pressing his index finger to the screen. "This one we knew the name. Elena Matsusaka. It can be one of her aliases, but at least she has a name. Who is this one?"

Yuri crossed her arms and stared at the digital sketching of their two suspects done by their artist earlier in the day. "I think… I've seen her before. But I can't tell if she was a student in the Academy."

"I think it is an Alice." Hayate took a gulp of his coffee. This was not the time to complain that the machine in their office was ruining the taste again, as it was every day. "After I woke up I don't remember much. It's… weird, like something was bothering me but I can't place it. I'm pretty sure I don't remember this woman, or ever seen her." He clicked the mouse when a big mass of a man walked to their desks, hiding the sketch behind a long list of stolen items from Miko parade last week. "Hi, boss!"

"Where's the report?" The boss leaned his body on the cubicle next to Yuri's computer. The policewoman held on the wooden panel when it swayed and barely attached to its frame. "The case was last month, Hayate. I need the damn report now!"

"Um…" Hayate moved to his own desk and searched through his own database. "Report of what… exactly?"

Yuri traced her teeth with her tongue feeling a slight wound on it from the earlier Bunny assault, eyes focusing on the list of stolen socks and umbrellas they had to search in the bushes tonight, while the boss built up an impressive shade of red on his face and puffed his cheeks.

"You imbecile worthless shit of a cop! My office, now!"

Yuri released a tired huff as her partner dragged his unwilling feet and followed the boss in his office. She clicked back to the digital sketch and stared at the eyes of the second unknown woman. The eyes were boring to her as if asking her to forget, as if it was _nothing…what happened today was nothing… she should just forget it…yes, that's it, prince…forget it…_

"…Mind control." Yuri quickly opened their office database and her mail program. "She has an Alice mind control. I've seen her before. Hayate's seen her before. Hotaru knew her. Alice mind control. Hypnosis. Capability of implanting dreams and new memory." Yuri closed the digital sketch program before the eyes beckoned her to forget even more. "… Hypnosis, who… who… _ugh_. Mikan. Doesn't work on Mikan, have done this before. Doesn't work on me, as I have the same type of controlling mechanism. Shit, it somehow… works." Yuri groaned and hit enter before clutching her aching head.

"Shizune…" Yuri murmured, head on the desk. "No, not her. No, not with words. With… with…" Yuri closed her heavy eyes. Probably she should just sleep. She was too tired today, with catching that little rabbit down the street and returning it to the old grandma down the road next to their office. She hit her jaw on the asphalt when ducking to catch the little white rabbit, that's why her jaw was aching and her temple hurt. Now she needed sleep before finding those little bracelets lost in the parade…

In her screen, an email was sent with one sentence to 'Arsonist Cat'.

_Can't help more, Hayate and I have black spots on our necks, please continue._

-x—

-x—

-x—

* * *

-x—

**_To be continued…_**


	17. At Any Cost

**Chapter XVII**

**At Any Cost**

-x—

* * *

-x—

Mikan flicked on the switch and turned on the light. Throwing her keys on top of her coffee table, she ignored Sumire behind her. The wedding organizer was dragging the bride dress in the massive plastic bag into the living room. The owner of the house went straight to her bathroom and closed the door.

"I'm your wedding organizer, dammit, not a courier." Sumire threw the bags on Mikan's sofa. Luca and Hotaru walked in, each holding their own clothes for the wedding. "Hey, Mikan! I'll go home for the night. I'll get back to you tomorrow. We haven't found the catering and the cake!"

"Whatever you want," said Mikan from behind the door. "Are you sure you don't want to go out to dinner with us?"

"Got so much to do," grumbled the WO. She turned and headed to the door. "I'll call some friends tonight. Hopefully we'll get the location you wanted."

"Got it. Thanks!"

Waiting until Sumire left, Luca closed the front door. He looked at Hotaru sitting next to Mikan's dress. Luca placed his own suit next to his duffel bag and stood near the television.

"So. Um…" Luca tried to turn on the TV. "Wanna watch something?"

"No." Hotaru crossed her arms and kept her eyes fixed on the bathroom door.

"Well." Luca walked to the sofa and picked a spot far from Hotaru. That was hard, considering how petite the sofa was. The bridal dress was lying between them, wondering what fault it had committed to be the referee of the stroppy round. "Don't you have anything to do? Work?"

"I do. But Mikan asked me to stay for dinner. So I am."

"It's not like I—I didn't mean that you shouldn't stay, it's just… I'm trying to…" Luca shrugged. "… You know, say something."

"You did."

Luca closed his eyes. "Heh."

Hotaru said nothing.

"Um… so, what do you do for work nowadays?"

"Will you understand if I tell you?"

Letting out a long sigh, Luca said, "It's just… you know, a small talk. It's… I feel so awkward now."

"Why?"

"Why?" Luca turned and stared right into Hotaru's dispassionate eyes. "Because we haven't talked for years? Because the last time we talked, it was at the airport when we decided it's best if we separate? It's been years, so I was just-" Luca shook his head and cut his stare away. "I just tried to make things feel less awkward for both of us now."

"As you said, it's been years." Hotaru wondered why Luca looked so annoyed. "It's nothing much now. I don't see why you have to feel awkward. I don't."

"You said nothing the entire time when there's only the two of us in the room."

"Is there anything that needs to be said? If there's any, I would've said it."

Why did he even try to make a conversation anyway? There were no differences between this Hotaru and the one he broke up with years ago. Same eyes, same look, same attitude.

"Perhaps that's why we're so different," said Hotaru.

Luca blinked. "What?"

"You always liked to talk, to share things. You liked intimate conversation more than anything." Hotaru tilted her head. "I never enjoyed it."

"I know." Luca always knew she was just humouring him when he asked her about her days, about her feelings. "I just… I don't know why I tried."

Hotaru stayed silent.

"Yeah, you know… forget it."

Ten minutes of silence broke when Hotaru said, "Maybe that's why I was curious."

Luca, who was watching the television, frowned. "About?"

"About why you are so different." Hotaru looked down to her crossed arms. "I thought you were just acting, that the real you weren't so kind. The real you wouldn't be so passionate. There had to be some layers in an individual and you never showed me any of it. You're just you."

At that moment, the front door opened.

"She didn't lock her door?" Aoi asked her brother who just waltzed in with his shoes on and dropped his leather suitcase to the coffee table.

"What's there to be stolen?" Natsume opened his suit and nodded to Luca and Hotaru who were staring at him as if he was appearing from… well, out of nowhere. "Is the wedding stuff done already?"

"What… why are you guys here?" Luca stood and tried his best not to look at Aoi putting down Luca's old green bag on the floor next to his duffel. "Why don't you say anything about flying back to US so I can… Hotaru or Mikan can pick you up?"

"Why bother, you guys have those wedding stuff to do," Natsume removed his cell phone from his inside pocket suit and threw the double breasted suit towards the back of the sofa where Luca sat on. "Where's she?"

"Shower." Hotaru wondered why Natsume motioned at the bedroom.

"We need to talk, the three of us." Natsume headed into the bedroom. "Be nice, you two."

"Wait…" Aoi and Luca stared at each other as the bedroom door closed, leaving the couple in the living room alone.

"Did you get anything from your investigation?" Natsume showed his cell phone screen. "About Elena Matsusaka?"

"Not much." Hotaru read the short email from someone in the police department. "…Black spots?"

"If this is true, then—" Natsume waited as Mikan entered the room, wet from the shower and with only towel on. "I need your help."

"Seriously? Now?" Mikan grumbled, walking to the closet and searching for something to wear. "What is it?"

"My ID." Natsume showed Mikan the screen after she put the T-shirt on top of her towel. "Who do you think it is?"

Mikan's expression darkened. "Why now? She shouldn't have anything to do with us anymore, right? It's been years."

"If Natsume's ID is missing, the wedding registry can't be done," Hotaru said. "It'll take days for a new ID to come out, and you can't get registered on Sunday. Why is she trying to stop you two from getting married?"

"Luna Koizumi…" Under her towel, Mikan put on her underwear and shorts. "It doesn't make any sense. We getting married have nothing to do with her." She removed her towel. "Did you bother him, Natsu?"

"Why would I?" Natsume scrunched his face. "After the last incident, we have nothing to do with each other anymore. I don't even know if she's still alive."

"Just asking. I wouldn't be surprised if you burned her house or making her angry just from looking at your face." Mikan opened the door. "So I'm going to check on her address."

Natsume gritted his teeth, but let it pass. "Go to Hayate and Yuri. I've been in contact with them since yesterday."

"I think they already forget about everything, if Luna is behind this." Hotaru followed Mikan out. "I'll be looking for a clue. I don't think she's the one behind all this. There must be someone bigger."

"I have to contact someone in the registry office. Maybe I can have the new one ready earlier." Natsume said. He looked at Aoi and Luca sitting next to each other watching television. "You two can be left alone, right?"

Hotaru thought she was imagining Luca's eyes brighter when the man nodded and promised to walk Aoi to the Academy before midnight. Mikan fixed her eyes on Aoi and Luca as she returned her towel to the bathroom. She left her house, frowning and mumbling.

"What is it?" Natsume asked. Mikan looked so upset. The bride-to-be glared at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to walk in with your shoes on? The shoes you wore all the time, to America, work, airport and back?"

-x—

* * *

-x—

"Yeah, they're here," the receptionist working on night shift pointed to the office suite at the end of the hall. It was the only room with lights bright enough to illuminate through the thick glass door.

Mikan peeked into the room and saw Hayate and Yuri, both bowing in front of their desk, writing about something.

"I don't understand," Yuri said when Mikan walked in. "I never sleep on the job. Ever."

"I don't understand this report," said Hayate massaging his neck and half-lying on his desk. "What was I doing for all hours this afternoon and not doing this?"

"I don't understand why I have to pull a second shift in a row."

"I don't understand why the boss wants this report even I don't understand."

"Hello," Mikan said. "Am I interrupting something?"

"A game of self-pitying." Hayate looked at the things Mikan brought. "Cupcakes!"

"Now this, I understand," Yuri said putting her arms on the desk. "Miss Sports Teacher never came to us without something she needed. Cupcakes mean big favour."

Mikan grimaced. She put the cupcakes on Hayate's desk. "I just want to invite you two on my wedding."

"Really? You're getting married? Congrats!" Hayate smiled. "With who?"

Both girls gave him a blank stare.

"Ignore the idiot," Yuri said. "When?"

"This Sunday. You guys can come, right?"

Yuri twitched. She glanced at Mikan's stomach. "…Wow, is it an emergency?"

"What are you talking about?" Mikan huffed. "Anyway, can I ask you guys something?"

"We both can be the godparents, yeah!" said Hayate already opening the cupcake box. "Boy or girl?"

"It's not that!" Mikan grabbed Hayate's arm stopping him from eating the blue cupcake. "Can I say something and you guys not writing it down on the police report?"

"Here it comes." Yuri put down her ballpoint and stood up. "You need somewhere private? We can go to the investigation room. It's comfortable there. The chair, I mean. The temperature is also good enough for someone in certain condition. Not that I implied you are."

Mikan ran her tongue through her set of upper teeth, stopping herself from snarling. "I'm serious."

Hayate moved his face and chomped on the cupcake despite Mikan pulling his arm. "Whaddizit?"

"So listen," Mikan said, letting Hayate's arm go. "After the wedding I'm gonna follow him to US."

"Follow who?" Hayate said in between the cupcakes. "You're a mail-order bride?"

Yuri palmed her face. "Continue, please. Are you in some kind of a run?" She peeked through her fingers to Mikan. "Is he?"

"No, no!" Mikan opened her hands wide. "We're the good guys, okay? Always are."

"Not that I'm implying you're not," said Yuri. "Do you need us to take care of… your… um, assaulters? If there's any that would stop you from going? Despite their intention?"

"I know there's rule that stop me from decking you," Mikan said. "So no, it's not about that."

"Implied threat notwithstanding," Yuri said circling the desk and taking one cupcake before everything disappeared into the black hole of Hayate. "Emigrating?"

"Yes," Mikan said. "You see, Natsume lost his ID. No ID, no marriage registry. And we are scheduled to leave on Sunday, after our wedding."

"We don't deal with lost items." Yuri frowned. "Okay, not all the time. I'll get the form."

"No, wait!" said Mikan.

"Wow!" Hayate said. "So you're marrying Natsume Hyuuga!"

"Now I understand why I have to take the night shift as well," Yuri hissed. "I should ask for a change of partner soon."

"Because we're together…" Hayate said, "I get it! Boss is jealous because we're together all the time! Now I understand why I have to file a report I don't understand!"

Mikan looked at Yuri in pity. "You have to do this every day?"

"Do you wanna be a cop so we can be partners?" Yuri asked. "It's either him or another woman. The latter is something I can't really afford."

"Wait, you're emigrating to America too?" Hayate snatched the last cupcake. The others had gone somewhere, weird. That was fast. "What about me then?"

"I'll just ignore him for a moment," said Mikan. "It's not about the lost form. The thing is, the ID is taken away by someone."

"If you know who did it, why don't you find that person and ask for it?" Yuri moved to the cupcake box and glared when there was nothing left, only frosting here and there.

"Because that person is… I don't believe it's true, you guys don't remember it…"

"Remember what?"

"Nothing. I need to check the current address of Luna Koizumi."

Yuri was frozen in place. Hayate almost choked.

"You want to open up that mess?" Hayate said between coughs. "Again?"

Mikan shrugged. "I'm the only one immune. Either I'm doing it or I don't get married at all."

Yuri massaged her temple. "…Okay, this is weird. I think I've done this before."

Mikan watched her, and after a moment said, "You don't. Don't think about it too much."

Frowning, Hayate tapped the edge of his desk. "I have a feeling I know the address. Wait a minute, I'll check on it and then we can drive you there."

"I'll drive her there." Yuri pushed Hayate to his report. "You, finish this."

-x—

* * *

-x—

"I'm sorry, Natsume," the person at the end of line yawned. "I told you nothing much I can do if you have no ID."

"My passport?" Hyuuga signed the document in front of him without reading it anymore. He was sick of it. Another document, another sign, another thousand folders, another carpal tunnel. Another damn night at the office. "Can I use my passport to register Mikan into my family?"

"You're kidding, right? Until you're actually physically in that country, you're still Japanese. Why would Japanese use his passport to register a marriage to another Japanese? I'm sleepy."

"But I already got my Green Card. So I can, as a green card holder, register my marriage to make Mikan another immediate relative so I can take her to America, right?"

No answer.

"Kokoro! Come on, don't fall asleep!"

"Bwuh? Eh. Anyway, no. You are still in Japan; you're marrying Mikan in Japan. Technically, you're both still Japanese. How will you register her in the Japanese family registry if you're using US green card?"

"This is a mess."

"I agree. And I'm tired. This is midnight, Natsume. Can't you bother me when I'm working?"

"I'm still working now. I can still bother you."

"You and your damn arrogance. Nobody follows your schedule."

"You're still working tomorrow, right? Saturday?"

"As I said, yeah, until the end of the afternoon tomorrow you can still register your marriage with your ID. Other than that, I'm not gonna be in the office on Sunday."

"Can't you work on Sunday?"

"Are you crazy? No, don't answer that."

"I'm being serious here, Kokoro. There is no way I can get my ID back tomorrow unless something impossible happens."

"Why not? Just kick that swindler, whose her name, in the face and take your ID back. How hard can that be?"

"It's not that simple."

"When is anything ever simple to you? You're the impossible Black Cat: Arsonist Extraordinaire."

"Don't remind me of that."

"Oh, I will. Thank you for burning those idiot diplomats' houses down. Thank you for making my work harder than it is. Thank you for your patronage that made everyone in the office worked three weeks in a row fixing up your mess in the government registry. Thank you."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I told you I'm sorry."

"Thank you for saying you're sorry. Now I'm gonna sleep. Thank you for waking me up. Thank you for making my whiny baby cry and Anna angry at me for waking her up. Now I'm going to be very thankful if you're bothering me at my work hour. Not yours, my office work hour. Night."

Natsume grimaced when the line ended. Then the phone rang again.

"Kokoro?"

"Not him," Hotaru said. "Bad news."

"I can't take another one."

"Unfortunately you have to hear this sooner or later."

Natsume held the phone with his cheek and his shoulder, massaging his tired hand. Who would've thought he'd get more injuries from signing documents than from field work. If only he knew… "What is it?"

"I was checking your ID and your account."

Natsume blinked. "How come you can check on my account?"

"Don't be silly. How come I can't? You have to go to the bank tomorrow and close your account as fast as you can. Block and kill your credit card."

"Why? My credit card isn't stolen."

Hotaru took a deep breath. "There is a new credit card in your name and guaranteed on your ID and account. It's just made this morning. Your account is now empty. And apparently, you are taking a huge debt on a high-rise apartment on Shibuya. Two high-rise apartments. They are all using your ID and stamp."

Natsume pulled his drawer open. His name stamp was on the first drawer; it was supposed to be—

It wasn't there.

He gripped the edge of his desk. Was the room spinning?

"You are also buying a new sports car. Nice, actually, never knew you like German brand. So now, as the owner of two apartments and one sports car, all on debt that has not been paid, at all, I doubt the government would let you out of this country and emigrate."

"My account is…" Natsume closed his eyes, wanting to throw up. "I have four accounts on three banks. I also have one on the overseas bank. I still have more than the general account I gave Mikan. Sumire knew two of them and can access them for this... This… Aoi have one joint account."

"I know. All gone." Hotaru sounded impressed. "Congratulations, you bankrupt headmaster, owner of two apartments and one sports car."

-x—

* * *

-x—

_To be continued…_


	18. Bright Midnight

**Chapter 18**

**Bright Midnight**

* * *

-x-

-x-

Who could it be?

Natsume Hyuuga's room was one of the most protected rooms in this building. For someone to walk in and take away his family name stamp, without so much as tweaking the alarms he had installed all over the room, and then get out of the academy that had Electricity Alice installed in tall gates…

No, Mikan wouldn't do that. She didn't have any reason to take away the stamp behind his back. She was the only one who knew his passcode and were more than able to get out without a hitch, but he had given her the access to the stamp long ago, starting when she needed to rent the house behind the academy and didn't have enough money to pay for it. That was the first use of Hyuuga family stamp for her. Over the years, that stamp had seen a lot more stamping for a poor, hardly able to pay sport teacher than the actual owner. She would always tell him beforehand, and he didn't really mind paying for her. After all, he was the one hiring her, so he was already her proprietor. He also knew how much she got paid every month, and it didn't even cover half of her rental. Raising her wage would mean he had to either raise everyone's wages or exposed their relationship to everyone that had no business in it. All in all, another topic he didn't wish to ever show up in the Japan Times. One time was enough, and he wasn't even happy about the arson case. How did anyone ever find out…?

Crossing his arms over his suit, the principal stared at the blank drawer that used to store his family stamp. It was impossible for him to buy or claim anything right now without the stamp. Add four empty accounts, two high-rise apartments and one sports car on top of that, and the young man wondered why he was so stoic about all this.

Didn't feel right stressing out over this. Not until his fiancée heard about it and started screaming the hell out of her surprisingly strong lungs. Until then, he would stay… warm under his blanket, the suit still on, with hair still in his meeting style—armed with perfumed mousse and super hairspray—and stared. Just stared. Nothing much for him to do right now. It was midnight, he was broke, but he had new assets. Assets that he could get if he could pay for it. Which he obviously couldn't. Sleeping felt futile at times like this.

So he stared. At nothing in particular, but why did details matter?

"Mr. Hyuuga," someone said over the intercom. His dear secretary. Someone he inherited from the previous—may he rest in peace—principal. His beautiful, swift and stern middle-aged secretary. Someone who always looked at him from above her wiry glasses, expression never readable, and gave him his white chamomile tea three times a day, whether he liked it or not. He never asked for the tea, because Natsume Hyuuga, 25, preferred coffee. But would telling someone who didn't even bother to say anything to him other than business matters to change the said beverage of choice worth it?

Natsume pressed the intercom button. "Yes?"

"The wife of the U.S. Alice Academy headmaster is here."

_Wait, what? _

"Shall I let her in?"

Wiping the blank, helpless look from his pitiful mug, Natsume stood and fixed his suit. Nonoko did say she was going to arrive sooner than Yuu to make sure everything ran well, but to think she would come in the middle of the night like this…

Well… it was probably afternoon from where she came from. Shouldn't some airplanes refused a heavily pregnant woman on the flight? Wait, she probably used the Academy's private plane.

The jet, that Natsume was responsible for. He needed to fill up the fuel to pick Yuu up and then use it to fly to America with his new wife. Fuel that he needed to pay with money… that he was currently absent with.

His new wife… if the wedding could still happen. And if he was allowed to go out of Japan with that much debt in his name. He probably would be detained at the airport if anyone had a clue that he was about to switch his Japanese nationality for U.S. Green Card before paying for everything that he actually never bought. Trial, court arrest order. Most likely house arrest, something that would be ridiculous because he would be out of work in Japan and had no home because Japan AA would no longer list him as a resident. Without an official house to actually keep him in, he would be in the highest security prison or government laboratory because his Alice was quite famous due to the damning arson case. Bail for his lengthy sentence time due to running away from financial debt and blank assets that he wouldn't be able to pay because… well, he'd pay with _what?_

That side head throbbing acted up again. Natsume cringed and massaged his left temple while pressing the intercom once more. "Please let her in. And get me some—no, three bottles of aspirin."

"I had some stored on your third drawer, sir. It was under the formal resignation letter of Mikan Sakura you had me write three days ago, that I am going to process once you sign your nuptial."

Well. Now he wished he could take his secretary to his new job. If he couldn't bring his wife because of all the hoo-haas, then at least someone who was more dependable than a teacher that could barely pass her own exam…

"Mr. Hyuuga, I'll send Mrs. Tobita in."

-x-

-x-

She saw something like this often, in the yet-another-vampire teen movies. The moon would be hidden half under the dark blue clouds, and what was left of its light illuminated the bloody red bricks. Then the clouds swayed and danced along with the moon struggling to escape, flirting with its abducted glows, showing glimpses of broken rocks, rusty bronze pipe, another bricks, yet another bricks, and finally she'd see the whole layout of the villain's lair. Only, it wasn't as romantic as it should be. The lair was archaic and everything around the giant square slab of hoary plant was either rotten or broken. Perfect lair for yet another villain in every era of human history. Mikan had killed five of those malaria-carriers in one clap. Another flew into her nostrils, its friend savaging her right ear and one was hara-kiri-ing into her mouth. Nothing dreamy about having to remove strident bantam critters out of you.

The old factory had been abandoned a long time ago. Blocks and old lumbers scattered all over the square when she walked through the torn fence. Mikan stepped into the derelict yard. It was probably safe to say that this was the best place for anyone who wanted to hide.

Anyone who, apparently, had taken someone's important things. Like a principal of Alice Academy's ID, for example.

The door into the plant was something out of a joker's nightmare. Rusted knob with the sultry glob of plasma fell off when she twisted it, already cringing as she used the very end of her hoodie for the emergency glove and her body as far away as she could. The corroded hole of the handle was going to present her with a new improved variety of tetanus if she pushed her finger in to shove the roseate crusted iron open. Even the base of her old boots seemed too good for nudging the antediluvian entrance away from her. The old nuclear sign of 'Warning' seemed like something made in the World War… something that she decided she won't think about out of the implication of anything worse than what she hoped to find resided inside. With one swift kick, the entry finally freed from its miserable existence and released its final clutch from the solitary hinge still eager to stay together.

It was dark. She yearned to find at least one filament still on so she wouldn't have to reach all over the wall to find the switch. Shine from the broken glass roof on top gave very little away of her surroundings, as the moon was still skirmishing off its misty confinement.

"So you finally come."

It had been so long since she heard that voice. She didn't expect to feel any warm feelings washing her over that particular voice, nor was she ready to brush off the chills passing her from the familiarity of it.

"I guess you're expecting me."

Up on the second floor, one foot leaning against the rusty railing, Luna Koizumi studied her. She bathed in the dark shadow of the windowless bricks and broken bulbs. She was still as lean and small as she was years ago. Her hair tied in a pigtail, and she wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Something a villain, or a mere thief, would wear. How auspicious.

"Tell me, Mikan Sakura," she said, placing her hands on the railing, each on the side of her leaning knee. Mikan shouldn't be amazed that the woman didn't appear to notice the telling oxidation under her bare hands. "How are you and your fiancé doing lately?"

Mikan's eyes narrowed. "Funny you should ask."

The rusty railing creaked over the effortless leap. Luna landed in front of her. The woman swiped away the long pigtail falling to the front of her shoulder. She kept her stare at the young sport teacher, smirking.

Mikan crossed her arms. "Enough with the show off. Where's his ID?"

"I'll give it to you…" Luna ambled to her, hips swaying with graceful veer. "If you can make me lie on the ground… now." She whirled and kicked the teacher's face.

"This is just…" Mikan ducked and charged at Luna's standing foot. Halfway, the woman twisted one of her feet, slid forward and kicked the black suited woman's ankle. "Ridiculous."

Supporting feet swaying over the unexpected force, Luna stumbled back. Keeping both feet on the ground, she raised her hands and curled the rust-stained palms over her guarded face. She looked to the young teacher. The smile on her lips never reached her eyes.

Mikan had expected the slapdash lunge. She swiveled to the side, hands grasping over the inept hand of the woman. With one pull and a full circle of her body forward to the body of the black-suited woman, Mikan wrung the hand and hurled Koizumi's weight over her adroit shoulder. She could only see a prevue of black slogging the cement, and she knew the biased match from the start was over.

In the dark, grabbing what she thought was jeans of the loser, Mikan yanked and flipped the woman over and patted the back pockets. The underdog complained and strained to get away, but a strong knee pressed on her back and one hand to the back of the brassiere later, the winner pulled away her trophy. She had given an annoyed stare over the hiding place of importance, and wiped the sweat and who-knows-what-else stain from the laminated card.

After pocketing her prize, Mikan stood and turned to the entryway, not at all caring about the woman who flipped to her back and called her name in hope that the champ'd listen.

"Have you ever thought what Natsume did behind you? Ever think why he has to go overseas often?"

Why should she listen to this woman? She had won, she had gotten what she was here for and now, she would say goodbye to the despicable lair forever.

"He's going to turn the Alice user into test subjects." Luna sat up. "We found the blueprints. Your fiancé's building a lab to test on the Alice users, store the Alice that he has taken from the possessor and sell it to the highest bidder."

She stopped under the empty door frame. That couldn't be right. Of all people, Natsume was never going to be the one who would do that. If anything…

"I don't believe you," Mikan said. From the edge of her eyes, she saw Luna stand. "You, of all people, should know we're not the one who would turn against the world."

"Me, of all people?" Luna swiped the droplet of blood on the corner of her lips with the back of her palm. "What did I really know about you? About Hyuuga?" She swayed to the pillar behind her, feet shaky. "Fifteen years. That's more than half of your lifetime. Fifteen years of rules and orders in that children army base they called Academy. If anything, I never believe any children who grow up in that Academy will be angels."

"I can't say anything about others." Mikan always thought out of everyone, she was probably the one less affected from Alice in her environment. No matter what happened to her, Natsume would be worse off. "I know Natsume. He's not going to test children just for his own sake."

"What if it's not only for his own sake?" Luna shot back. Her eyes fiery, glaring at the back of the winner of the night. "What if it has everything to do with _you_?"

Mikan whirled. "What do you mean?"

Smirking, the woman walked back into the darkness behind the pillar. Step by step, she watched the sport teacher charge at her in panic now realizing she was going to leave without telling her what was actually going on. Perhaps it was for the best. Yes, she lost today, but nothing she hadn't planned earlier. She knew what would happen when she had to come face to face with one who had larger built and obviously more skilled in physical ability than her. Every drop of the blood she spilled tonight would not go in vain.

"Mikan Sakura," Koizumi said, laughing eminent in each word she spat, "I can't believe how naïve you can be."

"What? Wait!" Mikan sprinted towards the woman. Behind the pillar, Luna Koizumi vanished. "Wh—What are you talking about!"

A gentle, soft ticking beat cheered on her. On the corner of the dark ground, one tiny wrapped tinfoil package greeted the woman's widened eyes.

"Damn it!"

When the piles of rusty old bricks and steels shattered, it did so beautifully. Blasts of rocks and red dirt painted the night air, mist of reddish brown powder pattern over the dark blue. The heat of blasted material warmed the chill temperature, at once enriching the quiet neighbourhood with its attractive lights and grey colours of smokes. Even more beautiful was the dark pair of orbs studying the nightly explosion from the safe barrier of bulletproof vehicle.

The lips curled at the edge of the soft skin, the owner of the cold eyes raised his head to watch the free attraction even more. He captured a glimpse of a door car opened from the rear mirror. "I didn't think you had it in you, Koizumi. I underestimated you."

Gasping from the fast sprint she did seconds ago, the woman took a while to reply. She closed the door and reached into the front seat, nudging the driver's shoulder.

"Go. Go," Luna Koizumi said. She placed her free hand over her heaving chest, breathing in as much air as she possibly could in a cool conditioned vehicle. "She's not dead."

The driver observed the flames once more. The blazing fire didn't faze him as much as the thought that the girl they had targeted apparently had more lives than a stray cat.

"Please go, sir," said Luna. She turned to the door next to the driver and pressed the lock button. "We need to go with our plan B."

The driver thinned his lips. He narrowed his eyes, hands gripping the steer white. "If Hyuuga managed to build that lab and finish the project, we are going to lose everything, Koizumi."

Koizumi nodded, hands up covering her face. "I know. I'm sorry. I know she's not dead. It's… she's not gonna die just from this. We need to hurry."

Long after the tire sounded its starting motion and the black car with the darkened screen and inauspicious fake number had left, wary eyes peeked out from behind the house pillar next to the abandoned, now apparently razed and blazed, factory. The woman appeared from behind the thick column and stepped into the lone street. Vibrating buzz surprised her. Left hand massaging the gash on her right arm, as if she could make the cut go away, Mikan took out the cell phone. She pressed the device against her slightly pained cheek. She traced her skin and felt another light cut.

Two days before her wedding, the bride to be standing alone in a peculiar neighbourhood, in the middle of the night where the moon had lost its struggle and the winning cloud darkened everything, with palpable wound and lacerations she couldn't close back with power glue, health amulet and a bit of wishful thinking. Just wonderful.

"Sakura here."

"Hey." Whoever else had the right mind to call her at midnight but the insane principal himself? "Did you get it?"

She got what he needed all right. If she was a little miffed that he cared more about the lousy card he would about to turn into a new green card in another country, she tried not to show it. "Don't you ever wonder about me first?" Okay, so she was a bit upset. He wouldn't realize. He never did.

"You answered the call. Obviously you're alive, so why would I ask about you? You're gonna come home anyway."

Oh, that son of a— Mikan took a deep breath. His mother had nothing to do with the jerk he became, so she would have to invent a new curse. "I got the card."

"Good. Come to the Academy soon. I need to talk to you." The hanging up tone was something she was familiar with, but it still came with a slight raised temperature in the back of her neck. Mikan locked her cell phone and tucked in the back of her pants… which, now that she felt it… was torn in several places.

"Just… just…" Mikan shook her head. "What am I thinking?" It was fruitless thinking about it right now. She would have to go and face the man herself, before she could decide to throw the card in his smug face or burn the hell out of that thing in front of his face. The latter seemed to be rather excessive, considering what she had done to attain the thing back for her fiancé again.

She shouldn't believe Luna Koizumi and her story. No matter what, she was engaged to Natsume and had been with the insufferable arrogant for over fifteen years. She should believe him. But there was this little murmur buried under the logical layers of her mind, the small whisper that after so many years being moulded into the man he was now, Natsume wouldn't be the same boy she had fallen in love with years ago. She knew who she had grown up with. The question was, had she ever known the Alice Academy headmaster she engaged to?

-x-

-x-

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

-x-

-x-

A.N.: Sorry for a very long update time! Real life's been piling all its layers onto me. I got a job, another freelancing project, opened a shop, took care of managerial matter and now rarely ever home. I update one other story faster than this because it's already outlined and much easier than this. I mean, that other thing I wrote is always in my head and pretty much all jokes and fun games. You don't have to think all that much to play around.

Not this one. This story is hard to write! I think I promised to end this in another three chapters… or did I? I didn't remember, but I did plan to end this in another three chapters, meaning chapter 20. Well, now that I wrote it up, I realize it just can't be done. I'll take about 15,000 to 18,000 words a chapter (!) to make it to chapter 20, and the end of chapter 20 will be around 25,000.

Now, even for me that's too… well, excessive. So I'll say this: I already know where the end will be (I always did, I plan the ending and everything the moment I start the story) but I can say it's not going to end in chapter 20.

But don't worry, the end is near. Very near, as in... well, they only have two more days to go.

By the way, would you rather have a 3,000 words per chapter or 5,000 words per chapter? Which is better for you to read?


	19. Kindling

_Warning: There's going to be blood. As in, a lot of it._

x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 19**

**Kindling**

x-x-x-x-x

Nonoko should have stayed back home. When she doubled over in pain, she knew she had made the bad decision. She curled on the bed, in the guest room Natsume readied for her, her effort to stop the twinge in her stomach betrayed by her own expanded belly. She wondered what her husband was doing now at their Academy. Packing, probably. Worrying, most likely. If he was here, he would have insisted carrying his wife to the hospital at once. You don't have to go until the baby's born, he said. She should have listened.

Nonoko looked down when she felt something wet soaking her legs.

Oh. Perfect.

A few minutes later, battling her fast contraction, Nonoko caught the knock on her door. She turned to the side of her bed, wanting to walk and open the door. But the pain was stronger than the first, and she gasped when her back screamed agony. She dropped back to the mattress.

"I told you, she's asleep," said Luca from behind the door. "Why do you want to see her at one in the morning anyway?"

"Natsume sent me to assist her while she's here," Aoi replied. "She just arrived from the State, there's no way she's sleeping now with our time differences."

_Smart girl_, Nonoko thought. She pushed herself away from the mattress, sweat soaking her body. She tumbled down the bed in a loud crash, and groaned in pain. She looked at the black tube she had landed on and thought, blueprints. Thank goodness it's rolled and safe inside the tube. Otherwise, their deal would be in danger. They both needed to seal the contract for the lab.

"Nonoko?" Aoi called. "What's that?" She pounded the door. "Nonoko!"

The door handles shook. "Nonoko!" called Luca.

"She locked the door. What should we do?" Aoi said. "Can you break it?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you ever heard the history of the Academy door breakable by a human's shoulder?"

"How should I know about your Academy's history?"

"Well… in any case, no, I can't."

"Can you call someone who can open the door? You just bought the cell phone provider, didn't you?"

"I don't have the faculties' numbers …" Luca said. "Let's see…"

"What's that?"A smack. "You still have her number!"

"Ow!" Something hit the door. "Stop it!"

Another smack. "I can't believe it! So you were calling her all this time!"

"No I didn't! Stop! I have her number for Mikan's wedding plan! Ow!"

"Guys," Nonoko said as calmly as she could muster as the contraction swam through her. "My water broke."

"What?" Aoi said. She yelled from the door, "Wait! Wait, I'm gonna ask for keys from the secretary! I'm gonna—Luca! Call Hotaru!"

"What? You just hit me because I have her number!"

"Call her! We need someone who has this country's driver's license so we can take Nonoko to the hospital!" The hurried footsteps grew faint.

Nonoko placed her forehead on the floor, gritting her teeth and struggling to breathe through the pain.

"Nonoko," called Luca. "Are you all right?"

"No," she said. "Stop talking. I need a doctor."

"Can you open the door?"

She couldn't even move. "Break it or something." Nonoko shut her eyes and tried to numb her senses.

"So how centimetres are you now?"

She couldn't decipher that. "What?"

"The dilation." Luca mumbled something incoherent. "Hey, it's me. Can you please come here? You're not sleeping, aren't you? No, we need your car. I do have the international license, but... Just come here, it'll be easier if you see it. We need your help to move her too. Who? Nonoko. Yeah, she's here. No, I don't know for what..."

While Luca was outside rambling to Hotaru on the phone, Nonoko's pain subsided. She opened her eyes and dazedly crawled to the door, ignoring the trail of blood and mucus behind her. Unlocking the door, she leaned on the wall and murmured, "Just get in and help me."

"Nonoko opened the door. Just come." Luca cut the connection, slid into the room and kneeled in front of her while pocketing his phone. "Come to think about it, we should just get into Natsume's office and ask for his car keys."

Nonoko rolled her eyes. She screeched when the pain stabbed her. Luca held her and lifted the pregnant woman. He muttered something while he placed her on the bed. "What did you say?" Nonoko gritted out.

"Too fast. Can I check your dilation?"

Nonoko grimaced. "I… thought you're not a doctor."

"I often helped women giving birth." Luca shuddered. "A little bit too often than what I'd prefer."

"Women? Or mare?"

"Women. Real women. There's plenty of pregnant women who visited the zoo all year-round. Since I was a regular with the difficult foals, I was assigned for emergency birth in the zoo."

She glared at him through the tears. "Foals."

"Yeah. Foals, elephants, cows..." Her head fell to the pillow and Luca offered a concerned smile. "Well, it's either I check now, or a few minutes from now you have to give birth in the car. The contractions are under five minutes each, so I doubt it'll be that long."

"Just do it." Nonoko didn't care if anyone else offered to see her dilation right now. "But I'd like a real doctor to help me giving birth."

He checked, and said nothing.

She narrowed her eyes. The pain stopped and Luca still said nothing. If anything, the man avoided her gaze. "Well?"

"Sorry to say this…" Luca stood and headed to the bathroom. "I don't think nine centimetres are a good indication that you're going to keep it long enough to see a real doctor."

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

Midnight, morning, evening, this place had always been the same. The secretary was always around as Mikan ambled into the headmaster's hallway. She was always looking at the teacher with such arrogance and pique gained from years of managing the head of the Alice Academy.

"I'm going in."

The secretary was more impatient than the dirty woman. She gestured to the closed door. "Although it's midnight, Mr. Hyuuga is still really busy. If you want to—"

"As you already know very well by now, he's my fiancé." Mikan kept her voice level. "He told me to come right away."

"Well then, perhaps you should clean yourself first," said the secretary, looking at Mikan up and down from above her reading glasses. "I drew the boundary of dirty in being sweaty, Miss Sakura, as you are a sports teacher, but to come here in that tattered rag and that… is that a chip of wood in your dirty hair?"

"Go away," Mikan said, pushing the woman aside and strode to the door.

"Wait! You should clean up first—"

Mikan slammed the door close. She couldn't care what the old secretary out there was thinking about her manners. The old woman was always around anyway, day and night, and she was getting irked by the living wallflower who was so efficient at everything but to be friendly to her boss' fiancée.

Her fiancé was sitting at his desk, clean and regal in his suit, eyes down, hands occasionally signing the documents he read. Mikan stomped towards him, and he gave her a sideways glance.

"Are you ok?" he asked when he saw her bandaged wound and visible scratch.

She glared at him from behind her messy, dusty hair and torn clothes. "Oh, so now you're worried," she said. "I'm fine." If only she didn't say it like a curse, she would have looked calm and composed like she had planned.

Natsume tilted his head and said, "Right." Then, he raised his palm.

She smacked his ID card into his waiting hand and crossed her arms.

"Get some sleep, you seem to need it," he said as he pocketed the card.

"You said you want to talk about something?"

He studied her and shook his head. "We'll talk tomorrow." Then back to his document he went.

She gaped. Thumping her scratched fist on top of his table, she spat, "Don't you want to ask me how I got it?"

He peered up and seemed more worried if her fist would dirty the paper than anything else. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"All right then." He pushed her fist away. "Get some sleep."

"I mean yes!" Mikan shouted. "Damn it, yes! Ask me!"

Natsume massaged his temple and sighed. He put the pen down. "Mikan," he began, "how did you get my card back?"

"Luna Koizumi took it," Mikan said. "We fought."

"I gathered you won."

"Yes. Of course."

"Then she tore your clothes?"

"No. She set up a bomb."

His brow lifted. "And you survived."

"No, I'm the ghost of Mikan!"

"So my secretary and I are psychic? You should just fly through the door instead of opening it. And I can save up for the flight now, since you can haunt right where you need to be."

"I'm glad you find it funny. Ha-ha."

Natsume smirked. "You're always tough." Then, he picked up the pen and unfocused on her.

She groaned. "What is it you want to say?"

He had a tense tick on his jaw. After a moment, he said, "You better just go sleep now and I'll tell you when you're not so angry."

"I can guess what you want to say."

He smirked. "I doubt it."

"Oh yeah? Well, although it was rather obvious, I actually just came from fighting with Luna. She told me what you've been hiding from me." Mikan had to wonder what she was trying to achieve, because Mikan would always emerge as the winner anyway, and then the card. Why did Luna have to tempt her with Natsume's card? Her eyes widened. "She's trying to reach me," Mikan said. "She's doing this so I can find out by myself."

Natsume continued reading his papers. "About?"

"Why do you want to collect the students' Alice?" she asked. "For what?"

His head snapped up. His eyes gleamed. "Who told you that?"

"So that's true." Mikan blinked. "It's true." Why… what had he been doing behind her back?

Natsume studied her pale face. "Koizumi told you about it?"

"Why did you do that?"

He shut his eyes. "It has nothing to do with you."

"No? So what about the test subjects?"

He looked up with a frown. "What test subjects?"

"The students," she couldn't keep the contempt out of her voice, "whose Alice you're going to take."

If anything, Natsume was even more confused. "They're not the test subjects."

"Then why did you take their Alice and sell them to the highest bidder?"

"Sell them to—" He dropped the pen and glared at his fiancée. "What is this bullshit you've been shouting about for the past ten minutes?"

"She said that! And you said the Alice removal is true!"

"Yes, I do plan to do that," he said, "not that it has anything to do with you, but it's nothing like she said."

"Oh really?" Mikan was tired, and she was not about to back down from this. She had to know what he was planning behind her. She had to stop it when she still could. "That's a lie."

He looked down and sighed, and picked up the pen again. "You trust her. You idiot."

Mikan glowered. "Luna said it has everything to do with me. She said that I'm so naïve to believe you."

His hand stilled. He sighed. "So Koizumi knows."

Mikan couldn't believe her ears. "So it's true."

The headmaster still didn't look up from his papers. "No."

"But you just said that you are planning to remove some Alice from some student!"

"Not in the way she said."

Mikan groaned. She paced the carpet back and forth, holding her head. "How can I believe what you said when you just admit that you're planning it?"

"So you trust her?"

"I don't know!" she said, waving her arms up in the air, "I don't know who I should trust!"

"Really?" Natsume murmured. "So fifteen years later, you still can't say that you trust me."

"How?" Mikan clenched her fist and turned to face Natsume. "Tell me, how can I believe you? Because you are detached, you lied often and that's not a recent happening."

He only answered with a wry smile.

"I can't trust you," Mikan said. "I don't know what you did behind my back. I know," she said, taking a deep breath, "the whole secretive work of the Alice Academy isn't something you should say to anyone. But it's not only that. You don't tell me anything." She put her hands on the back of the chair in front of his desk and studied the headmaster who was now standing up. "Nothing."

Natsume shrugged. "I'm the only one you can trust."

"Are you deaf?" Mikan was frustrated. "Didn't you hear what I've been saying?"

"I did." Natsume smiled. "I meant what I said."

"But I can't trust you if you don't tell me anything. You've been so distant. You've always been so secretive, you just said something for the face value." Mikan shook her head. "I don't know what you're planning all this time."

Natsume placed the documents inside the map and closed it. He looked up to his fiancee's impatient eyes. "Doesn't matter," he said. "You can't trust anyone else but me anyway."

She narrowed her eyes.

He gave her a bright smile. She seethed. He set aside everything she said as if it was nothing.

"I can't trust you," Mikan said. "And I'm sure you're not the only one I can trust. If anything, you're the worst person who anyone can trust, with all your secrets."

His chuckle was her answer. He regarded her and nodded, as if he decided to say it. She wasn't sure if it was what she wanted to know.

"You want the truth?"

She inhaled a fast breath. "You know very well I do."

"Mikan, do you know why I accept this job?" He put one hand on his desk. "What do you actually know about it?"

Well, she almost said, he's the headmaster of the Alice Academy of Japan. Which meant he was responsible for the Alice users in Japan, graduates or students, and he was responsible for raising the Alice users, the children they had in the Academy. The look he gave her was filled with derision, as if he'd been expecting that. She knew if she said it, he would snap right away. This was something more than that.

"There's a reason why they chose me." Natsume looked down. He pinched the skin between his brows. "I'm the dangerous one. I was unstable. I still am, but I didn't end up dead like most others."

Mikan watched her fiance, wary about his sigh. "Big deal," she said. "So you get the job because you are the survivor. I knew. I was there, in case you don't remember." She blinked, trying to erase the memories of the past. It was no use to remember what and who hurt them the most.

He sneered. "I was chosen because I want you." He observed with satisfaction when she opened her mouth and no words came out. "I have a weakness. A fatal one. I am controllable. That's why they chose me."

She gaped. Her eyes rushed to the side, trying to recall their Academy days. A surge of dread came over her, and she felt nauseated at the thought. "But," Mikan said, "But… you don't have to. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to—"

"If I were alone, I can choose not to be anything they wished me to do."

"But Aoi isn't…"

"Aoi is never the reason after I chose you." The headmaster lifted his head up and closed his eyes, groaning. "I can't believe I have to say this."

Mikan raised her hand and pressed the side of her head, trying to numb the throbbing. "I don't get it."

"I told you to stay away, remember? I told you to go," Natsume said, "to leave me. You never think of the reason why I didn't want anyone in the Academy to be by my side?"

"It was the past," Mikan said through her gritted teeth. "I'm asking about now."

"Tell me then, why are you here now? Why are you here, in the Academy?"

Mikan frowned. What kind of rhetorical question was that?

He waited.

_They were eighteen. She was kissing him. _

_"What are you talking about?" he growled. "Since when did 'taking care of Natsume' become a good choice for a job?"_

_She was delirious. It was their graduation eve. The fireworks were beautiful. He was looking at her, a faint smile in his face despite his rough words, eyes calm and confident, as if she was always his._

As if she was always his.

_"Actually, it is," Mikan said. "You see, there is nobody else who wants to take that job. So, I have no competitor. I can stay in that job for the rest of my life."_

For the rest of her life. Such easy words for a love-stricken girl.

He had held her close. He had been quiet, like he had been contemplating something.

_"I don't see anyone insane enough to take this job," she said._

Because there was no one else.

_He turned his head, kissing the crown of her head. "You should think about something else. Something that gives you real money."_

As if by thinking about it, it would happen. As if miracles happened every day.

_She slipped her hand to his back, hugging his waist. "I don't know, we're tied to the Academy. Whatever they order us, as long as it's with you—" she said, lifting her head and pressing her lip to the side of his mouth. "—I'm fine with it."_

Tied to the Academy. Whatever they ordered, _whatever it was_, she was fine with it.

She had said that. Then she lived the life that she had said in a passing moment.

That night, his eyes sparkled, reflecting the beam from the beautiful lantern placed next to them. He studied her and smiled. She almost didn't see his perceptive nod.

"So be it," he had said. _So be it._

Then they went to the university. The same university. The same class. He knew where she went all the time. They had the same schedule. She had a job. A job right after she graduated. The same job as he did.

He was never far.

Deep inside her, Mikan hoped she never realize it. She hoped it was never explained.

But he had asked. Now she had to wrench the blindfold.

"I… I have a job here too, a—" A way to monitor her. The house right across the academy. A rented house, empty in a fortunate moment when she had been looking for one. Her house could always be seen from his bedroom window. He paid her rent. The furniture easily obtained when she was looking for them, all ready in less than two days from all stores. The cheap price she paid for them, although everything was new.

Their university had long been associated with Alice Academy. The sports scholarships she was offered had ensured that everything would be paid until she graduated. The friends she had, all graduated from the Academy. Her education, her whole life, all revolved around him. Everyone she knew was associated with him.

Everything designed so she could never leave.

A chill passed through her bone, and she was looking at a stranger she had never known. "You did it on purpose. So you can control me."

"Would you like to leave then?" he said, his words level and tranquil, coming from the gentle and warm lips she had been kissing for fifteen years, "to see how far you can walk before they send someone to wipe your mind and leave you paralysed for the rest of your life?"

"How long have you been at it?" Mikan whispered, trying to remember when exactly she had been out without anyone from the Academy by her side. Without him.

Natsume provided a vague shrug.

"Why? I don't get it. Why me…" Mikan clenched the back of the chair, feeling the room spinning. She felt a strong arm envelop her, and she was pulled into his embrace. Her head tucked under his chin, his hand caressed her, like he always did for fifteen years. "Why me? There's Luca… and… there's…."

"There's Sumire," he whispered into her ear. His arm tight on her back, keeping her calm and near. Just like how he manipulated everything around her. Calm. Near. "Of course there's someone else. They always offered someone else."

They offered. They gave him an option. Her whole life was offered for Natsume. So he would never leave the Academy.

"I don't love them," he said. "I never wanted to be with them."

He had chosen her. If he had to be in hell forever, then he wanted her. It would be easier if he chose someone more obedient, they said. Someone who he could trust, they said. He knew what they meant. He didn't want a living marionette.

Sumire was almost the one.

Then she came. He wanted her.

So they gave her.

Everyone else was free to go.

Mikan shook, her whole body spasmed in his embrace. She shut her eyes, a sob from her lips. He kept his arms steady, holding her to his chest. He comforted her like he always did. For years. Forever.

_It was destiny_, her university friends said when she told them she was dating Natsume. He's always with you! It was so romantic! Look at the two of you! How perfect the two of them together! It was so beautiful, as if you two lived in a fairytale romance. _Like the tangled threads of fate_. Like everything was pre-destined for the two of them. They're so meant to be together!

_And they were_.

"One thing I never do, now or then," he purred, "is to control what you feel or think."

But right now Mikan was numb. She couldn't think. She didn't want to feel anything. She kept her head down, leaning on him. She had asked for the truth. And he had given her the truth.

She wished she had kept the blindfold.

"And about what I need to tell you—"

"Natsume!" Aoi's voice pierced into the room. "Natsume! Help me! Nonoko's baby…!"

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

Mikan felt like she was smashed, with an awful beer called Truth, and she wanted to throw up. Now she was walking in a drunken stupor to the raucous chamber. The baby's wail called her, and she was in the hall, stumbling towards Nonoko's room. He ran ahead from her, apprehension in his voice, following his sister to help.

Whose life was she living in all this time?

On Sunday, she would follow Natsume to the airport, give up her nationality and become the citizen of the State. Like he wished. Like he always meant to happen.

She should have seen it. It didn't matter if they were married or not. She would be with him. It was just a mere legal matter to make everything easier.

_For who?_

She should have noticed it. He was busy. He had a lot to do. Yet he agreed to marry in just a week. He had assigned Sumire, who, despite doing her best, was unable to get a wedding location. She did have the bridal dress and groom's suits, but nothing else. She should have noticed that he wasn't too worried.

_He's busy taking everyone's Alice._

She would follow him whether they were married or not, and marriage was easier. She wouldn't say no, of course. Why should she? He had played his part right. So right, that she believed everything. That he married her for love.

Not because he had set everything up, and that he had manipulated her every move. She would follow him. Like he had planned it to be.

_And she would help him steal everyone's Alice._

The lab was in America. That's why he flew so often. He needed to plan his workshop. The lab that he built to steal his desired Alice from anyone. With the help of the Alice Academy of America.

Would he steal hers? _No. He wants me_. He wouldn't do that. She'd follow him. She'd be more useful for him as the partner.

_Or peon._

She couldn't leave him. He had made sure she couldn't. She should have known why he was assigned overseas. Where she had no one else.

_Whose life was I living in?_

Natsume was controlled by Persona. Now, Natsume became Persona.

He would have a dangerous protégé who kill for him. He would offer the sacrifice, anyone his protégé wanted. His protégé would have his own little doll to care for, to make him loyal to the master. Then his protégé became him.

The vicious cycle was so perfect she could clap her numb hands in admiration.

She burst through the door. Her first thought was _wow, bloody room_. _Ew, the smell._ And _ew, what was on the floor, it can't be what I think it is. No wonder the room smells._

Natsume, Aoi, Luca, Hotaru, everyone but Nonoko was standing up, with disbelief in their faces. Nonoko was lying on the bed in the corner, her body sweaty and bloody. Her eyes closed, as if she had fainted from her painful event. The two basins next to her bed had several towels already in it, soaked in clear water, but it had lain forgotten while the mother was unconscious and clearly unattended, as if there was something else that made everyone stopped attending to her at once.

Then Mikan looked down.

Not far from the bloody bed, the baby was on the floor, naked, with his umbilical cord attached to the mother. Everyone was staring at it—him. The baby was a he.

And he was on fire. Flames burnt his skin, his wail loud and clear, his body covered in his birth liquid, all brown and copper, and although Mikan was panicking, hands ready to pick him up, claiming that the baby was burning…

He didn't. The baby's skin was intact. Instead, flames bathed him like the second skin in the centre of the birthing room.

The baby was crying. But not because he was on fire.

Mikan stepped back from the room, her hands dropped to her side.

Fire Alice.

Mikan hit the door behind her as she took in the first glimpse of the next dangerous Alice user.

The next protégé.

Anguish from Aoi's lips sobered the man next to her. Luca stepped forward, and after a moment of hesitation and another look towards the flame baby on the floor, he ran to the mother's side and picked up the wet towel.

"What are you guys doing?" Luca shouted while he began undressing Nonoko out of her bloody gown. "Natsume! Cut his cord! Aoi, come and help me!"

His sister ran to Nonoko's bed. The headmaster was still staring at the baby. The new life with the same Alice.

Hotaru pushed him toward the centre of the room. "Do it. It's your—" She pushed him down and the man kneeled in front of the baby. "Don't think. Cut his umbilical cord."

Natsume was the only one capable of doing it while the baby was burning in flames. Because he was the only one who wouldn't get burnt. Because there was no way his own gene would burn him. The baby's cries stopped when the man's shaky hands clenched against the cord. His black wisp of hair moved, as if trying to ask for more touch from the only person who could hold him…

Natsume pressed his forehead to his baby's burning chest, and let out a guttural groan.

_Of course there's someone else. They always offered someone else._

He didn't say no.

Mikan put her hand on the side of the door, and retched.

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

_**To be continued…**_

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

Author's note: Ahh, finally I get to this scene. Now I'm gonna go to my underground shelter and hide from torches and pitchforks…


	20. The New Bard in Town

Author's Note: Nope, no warning this time. That was a fun roller coaster. Now you'll get it. I hope. If not, eh, then I am evil :P if only I got a dollar every time someone said that. Then… I'll have a dollar.

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 20**

**The New Bard in Town**

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

"Hey," Hotaru said when Nonoko opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

The woman scrunched her face and looked around. She blinked, and opened her eyes wide. Hotaru pushed her down to the bed when she scrambled to sit up.

"He's with Natsume," said Hotaru. "You're in the clinic. We need to keep you until it's done." Hotaru pointed at the blood pack above her cot. Nonoko followed the line and sighed when she saw the needle in her hand.

"I have a son then?" she murmured as she lay on the bed. "Why Natsume? Is my son all right?"

Hotaru hummed. "Well… define what all right is."

"He's not lacking anything, isn't he?" Nonoko frowned when Hotaru didn't answer. "Are you telling me he's—"

"Your son is healthy." Hotaru crossed her arms. "Fine. He's actually not lacking anything, especially his lungs." If his screams were any indication.

"Fingers? Face? Toes?"

"All counted and normal."

"Then why is he not here? With me?"

"Because you won't be able to hold him. Natsume can."

"Hold…" Nonoko stared at Hotaru. "Oh… no."

"Oh yeah," Hotaru said. "It's not supposed to be that way, but it is."

Nonoko covered her face with her palms. "It's not supposed to happen."

"Apparently we were wrong." Hotaru nudged something to her arms. Nonoko peeked and saw a breast pump. "I'm going to deliver the milk to Natsume. He's brooding right now. We need to hide the baby before rumours got around."

"He's hiding with my son?" Nonoko received the pump. "He's in shock, isn't he?"

Hotaru tried to remember what expression Natsume had on his face when he cradled the baby and tottered into the bathroom. "Well… he probably was thinking what he needs to tell Mikan now."

Mikan… Nonoko groaned. "She must be thinking the worst."

"As was the case with Luca and Aoi." After all, not everyday you saw the birth of the Fire Alice user from parents who had no genetic history for it. Sooner or later they had to explain. Natsume was running to his room, the baby howling in his arms the last time Hotaru saw them. Right now, Hotaru needed to sort her priority. "Leave them to me." Hotaru gestured to the pump. "Now do it. Your son needs to eat. When you're feeling better yourself, you can go there and we can discuss what to do."

Nonoko grimaced, studying the pump. "I have no idea what to do with this."

-x-

-x-

Until the time he received the magazine with the naked woman posing so suggestively as a cover in his hand, Natsume didn't realize he was anxious about it. He peeked to the chair he had just vacated. Nonoko and Yuu looked at him, their expression hopeful. He supposed he had to do it after all. But why did the couple had to drive him here? He could drive himself to the clinic well enough without anyone's help, much less the two people who were so hopeful about what he would about to do… the feeling that they knew about what's going to happen in the room in front of him alone was enough to embarrass him for years to come.

The sun was shining through the massive glass behind the receptionist desk. Yuu and Nonoko sat in the far corner of the white wall, the chair next to Yuu was still warm from all his shifting and moving about. The small room in front of him was waiting, A chair inside, next to it a small tube sat on top of the end table.

"Well?" asked Yuu.

Natsume knew he was stalling. He shrugged. "So… you received Hotaru's, I suppose."

"She sent them to us a week ago. All checked out," said Nonoko.

"Oh." Oh? Was that how he should respond? Feeling that the couple was studying him up and down, Natsume shifted on his foot. The twenty-year old was aware of how it looked, and that the couple was thinking of more the lines: 'just do it! You promised!' than 'ooh, so you're going to read the magazine and then you're going to donate _that_ to us…'

Still, it was awkward for someone who had never done this. And this would be the first and last time, he promised himself. _So get in and do it! No more stalling!_

"Do you want us to leave?" Nonoko suggested when she saw the college boy made no move at all. Natsume froze on the spot, no doubt having second thought about it. "To the car… or something?"

"No," Natsume replied. "No, no. Uh…"

Yuu gave him an understanding smile. "Do you want to sit here and take a few deep breaths first?"

Without answering, the boy slithered back to the chair next to Yuu. He slouched and put his hand over his face. It wouldn't cost him anything. He promised he would help.

It was their own little secret. As far as anyone knew, the baby belonged to Nonoko and Yuu. It would always be. Nothing would change just because he helped them. He knew it. They knew it. Hotaru, who had proposed it in the first place, and the one who had made a thorough background check on each of them, knew that the baby would never be anything other than a Tobita. It didn't matter where the baby was coming from.

If that were the case, then why did Hotaru classified it as a Special Case Secret, or as she said in all their emails, SCS? All that hush and whisper the four of them did together was enough to arouse the previous headmaster's suspicion. He needed to pretend he was attending the Teacher's International Conference in order to get the ticket to America. The conference did exist, but he wasn't planning to attend. If the headmaster knew he was here to do this, there'd be hell to pay.

He had been checked months ago. Hotaru had been checked. Both were the perfect donators. His Alice had been confirmed to be the most genetically recessive, or as Hotaru said, '0,0043% chance of ever passing it to your child'. Her Alice was the closest resemblance to Nonoko. There wouldn't be any suspicion of who the child really belonged even as the kid grew up and showed an obvious interest to experiment, toys and lab work. Both looked Japanese, both had average heights. Both had no unique facial features. Natsume assumed it would be rather amusing if Yuu asked Luca to do it.

He didn't know it would be this embarrassing when he had to do the actual help.

Natsume shuddered and dropped his hand. He glanced to the side and saw Yuu. The man was embracing his wife, who looked so solemn. Hope was apparent in her face when she looked at the baby poster on the wall across from them.

It wouldn't be fair for him not to do this just because he was embarrassed. Hotaru had received the hormone injection weeks ago, and from researching alone he knew it was a lot more painful to donate the eggs. What he did was nothing compared to her.

Natsume stood up, clenching the magazine in his hand, and walked into the room.

_It would be the secret of the four to the day they died._

Natsume jolted and snapped his eyes open when something cold pressed to his forehead. He saw Hotaru through his heavy-lidded eyes. "Go'way."

"Sorry, I'm not here for you," Hotaru said, although she was shoving the cold water bottle at his face. She dangled another bottle, this one a baby bottle with full milk. "So the wailer's finally asleep." She gestured to the sleeping baby in his arms. "Wake him up."

"Are you kidding me?" Natsume pushed himself up from the bed. He sat and unscrew the bottle, drinking the water and feeling fresh for the first time in hours. The baby was lying in front of him, tucked in a diaper and his own blanket. He had finally able to do something about the Alice that the baby had been born with, and that was to swing the newborn into his arms, twirl without stopping and make the baby really, really sleepy and tired from screaming his little lungs out before the fire disappeared into the small body. He was so tuckered out afterwards. He had no wish to recount the experience. He did have a semester interning in the kindergarten, as did all new teachers, but this was just hell altogether. "If the little monster wants to sleep, let him."

"Hmm." Hotaru placed the baby bottle on the table. "You probably know best."

"I don't know better!" he snapped, the secret five years ago swam through his head. To think when he received the news, he was so happy. To think he was relieved, a bit proud and glad for the couple…"If I knew best, I wouldn't let the three of you whistle me into this! What 0,0043% of chance is this if all of us can see he obviously inherits my Alice!"

"Have you told Mikan about this?"

He remembered she fainted at the door, and after Luca attended Nonoko, the man picked his fiancée up and left without a word. He was so busy panicking and cradling the little monster back then. Aoi had pushed her brother away, her eyes full of tears before she ran out.

No, he hadn't told her. He dreaded to think about it.

Looking at the man, Hotaru knew the answer. The man was sitting on his own bed, his suit spread on the floor, his shirt crumpled and filled with tears and blood, his pants wet, eyes dark and blurry, his head messy and his long bangs fell to his face, angrily swiped by his heavy hand, and he looked like he was about to drop dead any second.

Hotaru didn't come to console him. She delivered the meal, now she had something more important to do. Damage control. She wondered if seeing Natsume like this, toddling to her house with the freak baby in his arms at this hour would freak Natsume's fiancée.

It probably would be. So cross that out.

Natsume almost fell to the front when he slumbered right where he sat. He gave a tired 'huh' and then focused on Hotaru, as if he forgot she was there all this time. "What now?"

"Nothing. I was here all the time."

"Then g'out," the headmaster murmured, and fell to the side, right on top of the pillow and the water bottle with a thud. Considering his long snore, Hotaru thought he wouldn't really mind that headache when he awoke later.

She studied the sleeping baby on the bed. It was enticing to wake the wailer up just to see what the tired man would do. But she had her priorities.

Hotaru turned and walked out, not forgetting to lock the headmaster's door with her self-made master key.

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

Luca flicked through the channel. His mind was nowhere near the television. Aoi's head rested on his shoulder, one of her arms across his chest, her legs on his thigh. She was too tired to continue cursing her lout of a brother the moment they landed on the sofa. He was too tired to move her to the bed with Mikan. He was sitting there with her using his chest as her pillow, half-asleep on Mikan's couch, cruising the channel idly.

He drew his eyes open when the front door opened. And awoke he did, as Hotaru ambled in with her first-aid box in hand. He froze, wishing the woman would just stroll past them and walk into Mikan's room. Her eyes settled on them, and she opened her mouth.

No such luck.

Hotaru blinked, looked away, and continued her march to Mikan's room. She burst into the room, and said to the woman holding the pillow over her head, "I need to explain."

"I think not," mumbled the owner of the house. "Get out."

Hotaru put the box on the floor, and pulled Mikan's arm from the pillow.

"Ow!" Mikan threw the pillow away when she felt something pierce her arm. She glared at the needle Hotaru used to draw her blood. "What are you doing?"

"I need your blood." Hotaru focused on the blood she drew. "I need to make an antidote for the mother."

"And why do you need my blood?" spat the woman.

"You have the nullification Alice. Yours will work."

"Well why don't you ask the _father_?" Mikan looked at the needle with contempt when Hotaru drew it away. "He was the reason the baby was there in the first place!"

"I was also half the reason the baby happened." Hotaru placed the needle into a packet. "He's coming from one of my eggs." She closed the box and stood up. Mikan stared at her.

Now that she got her attention…

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

He felt like he was only closing his eyes for three second, before the little ingrate howled a shrill infant poet right into his eardrum. If only this little wailer had nothing to do with him…

He lifted the baby right when the fire started making its way out of the newborn's red skin, right on time before the flames licked the bed. He scowled to the baby.

The baby blinked and stared down, howl stopped momentarily as if wondering whose arms picking him up when he was about to go being a baby bard. Well, whoever else wanted anything to do with a freak like this but he? Natsume cradled the baby into his arms and ignored the flames touching his body. He left the bed and stared around him.

What a mess.

He bent down and picked up his suit from the floor with one hand. With the baby in another hand, he walked into his bathroom, idly separating his phone and his suit. Off to the laundry basket the Armani went. He checked his official mail. The job must go on, after all, even if he had to do it holding the miniature dragon.

He was opening the message from Hayate when he noticed the baby bottle. He picked up the bottle and frowned when it was cold to the touch. He couldn't give this to a newborn.

Putting down the bottle, he looked down to the baby. "I think you're hungry," he said to his baby. "You didn't eat anything since you came out, didn't you?"

The fire monkey stared back at him. His eyes were apparently dark, not red, _thank goodness._ He had Hotaru's blank, super-disinterested stare. He couldn't see how they ever thought nobody would notice who the baby's biological donators were. He was pretty sure the hair was his. The nose was his. The Alice, _duh._ The pout was Hotaru's. The frown and the look like he was about to wail his heart out, Hotaru. He didn't have this expression.

Natsume turned his head away when the annoying infant jingle started again, this time in mega stereo. He didn't know whose lungs and whose voice the future lead orator inherited. He didn't even want to know. Rather than wasting his sanity trying to shut the wailer up, he read the message he had just opened.

Hey there, sorry to send this to you so early, Hayate wrote, but we have to come to your office at lunch. Official investigation. I heard you bought some stuff with fake accounts. What the hell did you think you're doing, man? Anyway, see ya –BlueSkyLover

Well, wasn't his day just perfect from the start?

He frowned when he heard the knock on the door. "Who's it?"

"Me."

Glancing sharply to the baby in his arm, he threw the phone to the bed and moved to the door. He unlocked it and pulled the door open. "Come in, quick."

He locked the door as soon as his fiancée slid into the room. Turning to face Mikan, Natsume shifted on his feet and looked down at the infant. The infant observed him. There was no trace of his fire Alice, and for a moment Natsume thought he was holding a normal, perfectly non-Alice baby who was not just screaming from the top of his lungs a minute ago.

The baby blinked his dark eyes at him a few times, innocently.

_Oh, so now you pretend to be normal, you little…_

He didn't know where to begin.

"Hotaru came," said Mikan. He glanced at her. Her eyes were sunken, her face was pale and tired. Her lips were chapped. Although she had changed her clothes and combed her hair, she didn't look like she had any sleep at all. "She told me about Nonoko's son."

He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Mikan stared down to the floor. He followed her gaze and looked at nothing on the carpet. He frowned and peered up when she thrust her closed fist at him.

She twisted her hand and opened her palm, and waited for his eyes to rest on what she had clenched in it for hours.

"I'm returning this."

He looked down at the ring, and back at her. "I don't understand."

"I'm returning this ring." Mikan stared at him, wishing her voice was as steady as she hoped. "I don't want to marry you."

_So what are you going to do about it?_

He was standing in there, baby in his arms, staring at her as if she had just breathed fire. "Why?"

She needed to get away. She didn't want this life he had expertly built around her. If he decided to kill her, she would fight. It hurt her to see the man she loved all her life turned into someone the organization had planned all along, but she would fight, and even though she couldn't win, she'd die knowing she had resisted the plan.

Perhaps then he would take someone else. They must have a lot of options, and she happened to be one that he had chosen. At that time she would be six feet under anyway, it wouldn't matter to her.

Except the small part of her whispered that she should just accept. That he did this because he wanted her. And was that so bad? Was being loved and cared for all her life so bad?

"I don't know you anymore," she said. "I don't think I ever did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know why you choose this." Mikan wanted to comb his hair back, his bangs was falling into his eyes. "I don't know why you want to do this."

"Do what? Please speak clearly," Natsume said, shaking his head. "I'm not really good at morse code right now."

"Last night," Mikan said, readying for his wrath. "Last night you revealed everything."

He tried to remember. "Yes?"

"Then you said I can't leave."

"I did say that."

What did she hope he would say? That it was just her imagination? That he'd never say things like that? That he had never taken any part in everything in order to keep her?

"I don't understand why you do that. Why you become like this." Mikan couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice.

"What are you talking about? Why I become like what?" Natsume moved towards her. She gasped and stumbled back to the door. He stopped, his eyes narrowed. "Mikan…"

"Stop it!" she shouted. "I am not going to stay quiet while you manipulate everything around me! If you want to kill me because I'm going to say no, then just do it!"

Silence. Then, Natsume said, almost too serenely, "I don't think I know what is going on."

She gave a breathless laugh. "Why were you taking the job? Why did you make my life like this?"

"Like what?" he asked while caressing the baby's squirming back. "Explain."

"You," she said, "you are just another Persona."

He jerked, as if she had slapped him. "Take it back," he demanded through gritted teeth. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

She glowered at him. She could never back down now. If she wanted to be free, if she wanted to leave, she would do it today. Or die trying. "You are. They make you do all his dirty work."

He said nothing, his eyes still studying her irate face.

"You are chosen because you are just that." Mikan swallowed. "You are just another Persona."

He closed his eyes. When he opened it again, his eyes dimmed. "Which part of the sentence: 'I am chosen because I want you' that you don't understand?"

"Oh, I understand all right," she retorted. "I understand that you control my life. That you control everything. The house, the job, the university."

He said slowly, "The house?"

"My house. Across from the university, where it's viewable from your window."

"My window has always been there all this time," Natsume said. "So just because I got you a rental house that I can see every once in a while, all of a sudden I have to move out of my room?"

"So it's true that you got me the house!" Mikan pointed at him. The headmaster frowned. "The house wasn't empty!"

"Of course it's not." He kept swaying the baby. "I offered the previous renter a lot of money to move to another house."

"Why? Why did you choose a house so close to the Academy?"

"What do you think?"

"So you can control me!"

"Oh, for—so I could drive you to the university and be near when you need me!" his shout made the baby squirm. He quickly lowered his tone. "We're in the same class, always the same schedule. Of course it's better if I could get to you quicker every day."

"Why did we have the same schedule?"Mikan glared. "Why did you have to drive me to the university all the time?"

He stared at her incredulously, as if not understanding. "So you'd rather get there by train, passing six stations back and forth every single day for four years instead of driving in a Mercedes?"

Mikan looked down. Well…

"You should have just told me," he said. "I didn't have to waste a lot of time waiting for you every single day then."

"It's not— well, why did we have the same class?"

"Because I showed you my application form," Natsume reminded her, rather icily, "which is the Children Education Program, and you said, 'hey, we're applying for the same major!'"

She stared. "You… actually chose that major by yourself?"

"In case you don't remember, we're 'tied to the Academy'. What kind of major did you expect me to take if I'm about to teach kids?"

"You didn't take it because… because you saw my form first?"

"I had no idea what you wanted. For all I know you're about to take Philosophy and spend the rest of the university year dawdling around spouting some nonsense." Natsume scoffed. "Hell, I was expecting that."

"But you liked the fact we're in the same class."

Natsume glared. "What, I shouldn't like the fact that I'm going to study with my girlfriend and be with her every day?"

"The sports scholarship…" Mikan muttered. "You made them give me a full scholarship so I stayed near you!"

"What? How did I do that?"

"Well, you said it's so I won't leave you!"

"When did I ever say I was giving you a scholarship so you won't leave me? Where in the hell did you ever get that kind of notion?"

Mikan studied him. "So it wasn't you?"

He released an annoyed groan. "Why a scholarship? If I want to pay for your education, all I have to do was to ask the previous headmaster and he'd pay! Why did I want to take such complex and secretive route just to make sure you got your education, when I can just shove it to your face and say, 'hey, I paid for you so you better be good to me'?"

She was losing the control of the conversation fast. Mikan searched for more proof. More facts that he was doing all this to control her. Otherwise, it was getting too… too easy for Natsume to gain the power back. "The Mercedes," she said. "They gave you a car when you graduated. A Mercedes. To drive me around."

"Get over yourself. I was groomed into being the headmaster," the man leveled her arguments. "Everyone in the Faculty knew that was coming. I was always going to the party they held. I was always meeting new people. All those CEOs, Ministers, all the powers for the Academy's future connection. They didn't give me a car to _drive you around_. It actually had a far more worthwhile use."

Her cheek burned, Mikan scowled. "They didn't give me anything."

"They gave me enough for the two of us. It's up to me to make your life comfortable." The headmaster shifted his foot while he cradled the baby closer. "I was the one who signed the contract. I was the one who agreed to keep both of our lives intact, trading our freedom in exchange for the future in the organization."

Freedom… Mikan's head snapped up. "You signed my freedom away?"

"Did we ever have any?" Natsume countered. "Be honest. Why do you think your mother died? You knew she was fighting for your freedom. Yet she never got any." He looked down at the baby in his arms. "Not for her, not for her daughter. None."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Mikan raised her hand to shove him, but she stilled when she realized he was still holding the baby. The headmaster raised his brow, eyes mocking. "Don't you dare!"

"She never had the chance to leave, Mikan. She can't leave. They are too powerful." It took a lot of agony for Natsume to realize he had lost what he never had. "I can't leave, and we both knew how many times I've tried."

"So because you can't leave the Academy," she said, eyes storming in pain, "you made sure I can't leave you."

He frowned. "You want to leave me?"

"You made sure I can't!"

"When did I ever say that? Do you really want to leave me? If you want to break up, I need to know why."

"Because you control my life!"

"Your life… if you mean your house, of course I got you the house. If you ever find another empty rental and you want to move, I won't stop you. Is living in that house really that uncomfortable?" Natsume looked really confused. "Yeah, I asked the previous headmaster to give you a job. You said yes. You were happy about it. If you want to get another job, why didn't you say something?"

He made it sound as if he was doing it all for her. "I didn't mean that! I mean why do you bother keeping me in check all the time?"

"Keeping you in check?"

"You need to know where I was going all the time! You made sure you know!"

He scrunched his eyes, as if in pain. "So you'd rather have me not caring where you go, and you'd rather have me not asking?"

"It wasn't like—" How did this conversation turn this way? "You always need to know!"

"I am your boyfriend. Of course I'm going to ask. So I can't ask my girlfriend where she goes, who she's going with, and if I can, drive her myself? If that's what you meant by keeping you in check, then yes, of course I am doing just that."

"You never offered to drive me once we got engaged, not even to find what we need for the wedding!"

"Because we're going to leave on Sunday, because I thought you already know what you want for the wedding and because I have too much to do here!" he shouted. The baby wailed, and he held his breath, patting the baby's back and telling himself to calm down. "Why are you so unreasonable?"

"Why did you threaten to kill me if I ever thought of leaving you?"

His mind drew a blank. "What?"

"You're threatening me by saying you're going to mind wiped me and leave me paralysed for the rest of my life."

"I am not going to do THAT!" His voice was rising again. The baby cried, and this time he didn't care. Mikan's eyes darted to the wailing infant when a spark of fire erupted from the small arms. "I said _they_ will do that if you're leaving the Academy! I am not going to do that to a woman I love!"

Mikan scoffed. "Such love."

He gaped. His eyes turned cold. "When I said you can't leave," Natsume retorted, "I didn't mean me. If by any chance we don't work out, I'm not going to waste your time by being around you."

"Then what—"

"Alice Academy. You can't leave this place and run away. If—" Natsume swallowed. The baby sniffed and the small flame licking his skin dissipated when he realized he won't get further attention from the man holding him. "If you decide to leave me, even though we're…" He hated the word. "No longer a couple, you still can't leave the organization. You won't stay alive." Not for long.

"_Would you like to go then?" he said, his words level and tranquil, coming from the gentle and warm lips she had been kissing for fifteen years, "to see how far you can walk before they send someone to wipe your mind and leave you paralysed for the rest of your life?"_

They. The board of the Alice Organization. Not him. She felt the throbbing in her chest slow down. But there was still the fact…

"Why did you take control of my life for me?" she said. "I never said you can do that!"

"Because I want you." He seethed when she paled. "Yes, I do mean what I said when I signed our freedom away. I did that fifteen years ago. After you promised you'll be with me forever, and we promised to be together for the rest of our lives. We promised to get married when we were kids, remember? Before that, I pushed you away. Many times."

And she hadn't listened when he warned her to stay away from him.

"Why did you do that? Why did you trade your freedom…" _and mine_, she wanted to say, "With all this?"

"I never had one." He laughed. It sounded hollow. "I never had any freedom once they got me. I thought you understood that by marrying me, you can't leave this world." _Apparently not_, he thought. "I gave you a lot of chances to leave. You were so persistent in staying by my side." He was such a fool. "I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted me. That's why I asked you to marry me." Not last week. Fifteen years ago, he had uttered the question.

Back then, she had said yes. He should have known better than expecting Mikan Sakura to actually understand the fact that she was agreeing to stay and be the part of the organization.

So she was walking into his life with the blindfold on.

He looked away, feeling so exhausted. He hadn't even told her about his account situation and how he couldn't afford anything he had right now. He couldn't afford the wedding. After what she just revealed, it wouldn't matter anymore. Clearly she had just realized what she'd been in fifteen years ago, when she said she loved him. When she said yes to his childish proposal.

She never meant any of it. She didn't want to be a part of it. It hurt him the most when she thought he was going to kill her for leaving him. She didn't know him at all.

All along, it had been his one-sided love. He thought he was doing everything he could to make their life easy together. He thought by making sure she had a house, a job, with him nearby, she would be happy.

"_One thing I never do, now or then," he purred, "is to control what you feel or think."_

He sucked a pained breath. In a way, he did, didn't he? By making sure he knew what she was doing all the time, by making sure her life so wildly entangled with him, Academy or not, he had manipulated her feelings.

Mikan didn't want this at all.

He was so proud of the fact that she had chosen to be with him, the fact that she loved him and wanted him. While in fact, everything was just an accumulation of all his work around her. He had never been loved by her.

"When we're…" she whispered, her voice no longer so sure and accusing, "married…"

If. If they were married. It was no longer when. He wasn't going to marry someone who didn't want him.

"I will have no one else but you in there. So I thought…"

"That's why I transferred Yoichi's grades to America," he said. That was why he had bothered to drag the giant rascal with him. "That's why Yoichi's going to stay with us."

She was silent. Then, she said, "Really? So he's going to live with us?"

For as long as that brat wanted. Natsume had signed the overgrown boy as his heir years ago. But now, Natsume had seen what he was being blinded to by his own arrogance. Clearly if both Mikan and Yoichi didn't want him, he was just fooling himself with something only he wished for.

He moved to the door. "You can keep the ring."

"W—what?"

"It's always yours. You don't have to worry about how to break the news to our friends." He'd do that. That was the least he could do, after the series of misunderstanding on his part and the heavy sacrifice she had made. "You don't have to return anything. I'll keep paying for your rent and bill even from there." She didn't have to come with him. He didn't want someone who never wanted him.

He held the door handle, knowing she was standing behind him.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

"I was the one at fault here," he said wryly. "You were right."

"About?"

He glanced at her, no longer looking past her pale exterior. "We should have never trusted each other. If only I didn't trust you when you said you loved me, I wouldn't drag you with me."

She would have a better life. She would have her freedom, the thing she wanted more than anything. She would be able to do anything she wanted, free from the watchful eyes of the Alice organization.

She would have been free if he didn't believe her promise as a ten-year-old.

Now, she couldn't leave. And she loved him not.

"But—" He didn't hear the rest of her whisper as he charged through the door and made his way to the hall.

The baby needed his mother's milk, after all. What did a baby care if his biological donator was holding his tears and ignoring everyone's eyes on him when he carried the baby to the clinic to demand for his meal? What did he care about the rumours when he was about to leave this place with no way to pick up the shattered pieces of his broken heart?

He was broke, he had no sleep, he just helped create another dangerous Alice user, he was in the middle of a debt investigation, and he was single for the first time in fifteen years. Natsume Hyuuga knew which one ruined him the most.

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

_**To be continued…**_


	21. Friday's Child Is

**Chapter 21**

**Friday's Child is…**

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

It was freezing, exactly the right temperature for her to keep her head cool. If Mikan spent any more minutes under the running sink, she'd get a cold. But she didn't move from the running water. If she got a cold, she would get a rest. Exactly what she needed right now, a rest to cool off her head after last night.

A shadow stopped next to her at the courtyard's outdoor sink. The water stopped. Mikan frowned and looked up through the wet brown hair towards Luca.

"Who let you into the school?" she asked.

"Aoi got a private key. Does it matter? Natsume texted her this morning saying 'it's off.' What happened?"

Mikan reached up, turning on the valve and letting the running water soak her. "Go away."

"Oh, that's real mature." Luca switched off the valve again. "Come on, you're wasting the water. I became a humanitarian to stop someone from wasting the earth resource just like this."

"Then you failed." Mikan turned on the valve again. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." Luca turned off the valve.

"Can't. I still got five more classes to teach." Mikan pushed herself off the sink, head up flipping the hair back, ignoring the water down her shirt. "I need to think."

"And you can do that under a running water? That's not a recycled water, I may add, and it wastes so much energy that can be used by a lot of thirsty children in the third world country?"

"Actually, I do have some ideas thanks to the water," said Mikan. She took out the hair band from her wet pocket and tied her wet hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I was called as a witness for the financial fraud." Luca scratched his brow under Mikan's questioning glance. "Yuri and Hayate came just now to your house. We were there, so they asked us to come as a witness for the fraud."

"What fraud?" Mikan blinked and felt the gigantic diamond attached to the ring in her hand. She slid her hand behind her back. "What fraud?"

"It's—well, you know Natsume's been charged with financial fraud for buying apartments and cars with empty accounts? So the detectives are here now, in his office, investigating him."

"That's ridiculous!" Mikan groaned. "If they are familiar with Natsume at all, they'll know there's no way he can do something like that!"

"There's also the fact that he does have no money." Luca grimaced. "At all. His account is blank. He got several joint account with Aoi and even those accounts were drained."

Mikan didn't have to ask by whom. She relaxed her tense neck and closed her eyes. "All right. I see."

"You seem awfully calm by someone who has just been dumped by a broke headmaster that's going to jail."

"If I think the day starts real bad, there's no way it can be even worse." Mikan massaged her nape. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Say it."

"I need to go somewhere, do something. Can I ask you to be my substitute for my five classes?"

Luca went closer, unsure of what he just heard. "Me? I—wait, are you playing truant now? Or… hey, do you have something to do with the fraud?"

"Not yet," said Mikan. Luca's brow shot up. "Okay, thanks. Bye."

"But…" Luca was speechless when Mikan turned away and ran into the school. "But what do I know about sports? Seriously?"

x-x-x-x-x

"Is Nat—the headmaster inside?"

The aging secretary looked at her from the top of her wiry glasses. She didn't care to stand up from her desk in front of the headmaster's office just for this one. "No."

"But the detectives are here, right?"

"Yes, but the headmaster is not here, Miss Sakura. Is there anything you need to say to him? I can tell him when he returns."

Mikan frowned. "No, I think I can talk to my fiancé without anyone's help. But thanks." She turned and walked away.

"Your ex-fiance, you mean? Clearly the headmaster is a bright man, and he knew better than to marry below his rank."

Mikan stopped. There was no way Natsume would tell this secretary about that. Telling Luca and their friends were one thing, but his secretary had nothing to do with the wedding. "He told you about that?"

The secretary raised her chin, now looking smug. "What do you think, Miss Sakura?"

"I think you need a bigger glass for eavesdropping. Clearly your cup," Mikan said, motioning to the secretary's tiny tea cup next to her stack of papers, "isn't big enough to hear clearly." She ignored the glare she received from the middle-aged woman, and left.

_How long had she been listening to everything that happened in his office?_

The headmaster turned to the clinic door when it slid open. Mikan walked in, eyes meeting his. The man turned back to the baby sleeping in his arms, taking a resigned breath.

"Mikan," said Nonoko. She sat on the cot, hand raised to her. "Hey, I'm so happy to see you."

"Hi there," Mikan said, walking to the cot next to Natsume's chair and squeezing her hand. "You look better now."

"Yeah… sorry about what happened last night. I bet you got a shock." Nonoko grimaced. "So Natsume really told no one about what we did, huh. I thought he would at least tell you."

_So now you know. _Mikan shrugged. "It's okay. I was surprised, but it's fine, I get over it."

Natsume ran his tongue over his dry bottom lip, but he kept his head down and said nothing.

"There're detectives in your office, _headmaster_," said Mikan. Natsume looked up at her. "I think you need to meet them as fast as you can."

He gave her something resembling a scowl. "I think I already knew that."

"About the baby," Mikan said, "does he have a name?"

"Akira," said Nonoko. "Means bright."

_How fitting._ "I won't get burned by his fire, so what about giving Akira to me?" she said and received a deep frown for her troubles. "Think about it, _headmaster_. Who else in here can hold him without receiving mortal damage when he cries?" Mikan turned to Nonoko. "Do you have his bottles ready? I can keep him tethered to me while I'm teaching classes."

There was no way to put Akira down without burning the furniture. Nonoko watched the baby in Natsume's arms. She had touched and kissed the baby earlier, but then the little one woke up and started crying. She had scooted back with heartache as her own son burned in flames. The headmaster had been quiet since he came into the clinic. He said nothing when he calmed the baby down. The only time Akira was not crying was when he fell asleep.

"If it's not a hassle for you," Nonoko said. "Natsume, you need to go to your office and do your job, right? So I think it's better if Mikan hold him for now. You two can switch often."

Natsume said nothing when he stood and handed Akira over to Mikan. The woman took the baby, her face impassive when she looked down. The headmaster waited for a while for Mikan to say something, but she kept watching the baby.

He clenched his teeth and strode to the door. "I'll be here after lunch."

Mikan peered at him and shrugged. "Do whatever you want."

Nonoko saw Natsume opened the door and left. She frowned. "Are you two fighting?"

Mikan smiled. "When are we not fighting? Anyway, do you have the bottles and diapers? I'll go pick up some baby sling from the playground room, then I need to work."

"Sure, I do." Nonoko pushed herself from the bed and walked to the small fridge. "I was thinking about getting some fireproof bassinet…"

"I'll go get it later," said Mikan. "For now it's better if I—I mean the two of us taking care of him, we're familiar with Fire Alice and babies." She considered the baby in her arms. "What's the deal with this?"

"The deal?"

"There must be something for him in return. I don't think Natsume will do this out of pity. What exactly did you and your husband offer for him in return for his gene?"

Nonoko stopped rummaging in the fridge and looked at her. "Um."

"Well, that's a start."

Nonoko chuckled. "Uh—wait, I'm just surprised you think about that immediately after all the shock you must've gotten last night."

It wasn't an immediate thought, but sleepless night and icy water did wonders to her brain. There was also the fact that she had spent almost an hour after Natsume's confession to bury herself in grief. She was disgusted by the fact that she did nothing. How ridiculous it was to accept the ultimatum just like that. She was furious with the way she couldn't make him understand. What was she, the princess in that weak-princessy dead-sleeping tale? Where was her unicorn and golden hair? This whole drama was excruciating and feeble.

Mikan had to do something. After her intimate newfound friendship with the outdoor sink and the glorious water that ran from it, she finally formed a plan. Well, a rough plan, but still a plan, better than lying in that glass coffin and waiting for the prince that never came.

"We build a lab," said Nonoko.

Mikan froze.

_Lab. Natsume is stealing Alice from the unsuspecting students…_

She closed her eyes. "Is this Lab to st—take Alice away from the user?"

"Hey, how do you know?" Nonoko watched Mikan struggle for a breath. "Are you okay?"

_Focus. It's… running water. Focus on the running water._

"Natsume was doing it for the kids who don't want to be here," said Nonoko again. "It was close to impossible to register a lab for Alice purpose in Japan, so we have to register in the States."

Wait. "For the kids?"

"Yes. We give kids who want to go home a second chance. If they still want to go home after a year of being in the Academy, the lab will be customized to take away their Alice and store it for a better purpose. The only way someone who has entered the Academy can leave and life their life as a normal person is when their Alice is gone."

_Unsuspecting my ass, Koizumi. What the hell you were trying to do to my head?_ "For better purpose like what?"

"We're still discussing about that. By the way, Natsume got this idea after those incidents we had in our school year. He was angry about the way users got their Alice taken, but he saw how some actually were happy because this means they can leave. So it got him thinking."

_Because it was too late for him. He was in too deep. _

_Too late for us. But not for the kids._

"There's no way the board let him do this…" Mikan trailed off. "Unless… if he's the headmaster and… if another headmaster propose this idea and make this lab seems like it'll expand the Alice Academy…"

"Right."

The negative rumour was spread on purpose. It was the only way the board would let Natsume and Nonoko build a lab in order to accumulate Alices.

"When they find out what the lab is really for, you three will be in deep trouble."

Nonoko grimaced. "We'll think about it later, okay?"

_When I see you again, Koizumi, I'm going to smack your face so hard you'll forget everything about the lab. I can't believe I fell for it._

Someone knocked on the door. Both women turned and saw Hotaru walked in. Her clothes looked haggard and her hair was messy. With a tired motion she waved her hand, a small clear bottle of pills in it.

"I think this one is a success," said Hotaru. "We'll put one pill for one bottle and maybe it'll suppress his Alice."

"Maybe?" said Nonoko. "What's the side effects?"

Hotaru bit her lip and frowned to the ceiling. "Hey, did they install more lamps in here?"

Nonoko glared at her friend. "Seriously? You made pills for my son without sleeping and you don't even know if there's side effect?"

"Shush, don't yell," Hotaru mumbled, her free hand rose and massaged her temple. "What time is this?"

"Same as yesterday," said Mikan. "You're seriously thinking about giving a newborn a strange pill that you don't know will or will not work?"

"Yeah well, I can spend about a few more hours testing for side effects give or take before I faint." Hotaru took a step back, frowning at a sterile metal end table near her. "…Or maybe less. Did that table just move?"

"Just go to sleep here," said Nonoko. "We have beds! A lot of it! Please sleep before you end up making a bad decision, especially regarding my son."

"Heh," Hotaru said, walking to the cot across from Nonoko's. "A bit too late for that, right? Bad decision five years ago."

"Which I'm so thankful for right now," said Nonoko. "It's the best decision you ever made."

Hotaru lay on the bed, glancing at the baby in Mikan's arms. She smiled. "Yeaah, it was, wasn't it?"

"So what's your deal?" asked Mikan. "What did you get in return for him?"

Hotaru answered with a long snore, eyes already closed. Mikan sighed. The sports teacher looked at Nonoko.

"When Akira turned three years old, he'll be Hotaru's prodigy," said Nonoko. "Best offer we ever heard from anyone. She'll teach him whatever he needs to know. Hotaru will teach my son." Nonoko beamed. "Isn't that amazing? I don't know if she thinks it'll be a win-win situation, because from my point of view, it's going to be profitable only for us."

Mikan decided not to tell Nonoko about Hotaru's dream of having a perfect bloodline, perfect prodigy and perfect heir that will continue her work. She knew which side would end up having the most profits decades from now.

_Perfect, indeed. What else is better than the son of Invention Alice user and Fire user, with their brains and looks combined together that you don't even have to give birth and raise yourself?_

"Yeah," said Mikan. "Hotaru's great like that." She hoped the sarcasm wasn't heard in her voice.

"She's so kind. Such a good friend. Oh, speaking of which…" Nonoko walked to Hotaru's side and took the pill from her hand. "I think I knew better than trust _her_ for something like chemistry. I'll test this out myself. Who knows what kind of 'invention' Hotaru was thinking about when she made this."

It took another ten minutes before Mikan walked out of the infirmary with baby in one hand and a big bag filled with infant bottles and diapers in another hand.

"What was he thinking?" mumbled Mikan as she paced through the hall. "You look exactly like him. If last night didn't happen, did he think the secret will be safe forever? Add twenty years and there'll be World War four when I see his face in you."

Akira mumbled and shifted, but stay asleep as his carrier walked outside the main Academy building.

x-x-x-x-x

"So you really don't have any money?" Yuri smacked the document on top of his table. He usually yelled at someone who did this, but now he couldn't care any less. "Why did you buy those apartments and cars then?"

"I told you six times already," mumbled Natsume, face hidden behind folded fingers. His eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. It was useless fighting with cops. Especially Alice Academy veterans. "I didn't buy those things. I was tricked. My money was drained."

"By who?" asked Hayate, his arms folded as he sat across from him, chin raised. "You told us your account was 'supposedly' safe. Who else could drain your money from you but yourself?"

Well, there was Aoi. And Mikan, but he knew they wouldn't do that to him. Aoi was rich from her practices. Mikan wouldn't need to trick him for money since she was about to be missus Hyuuga anyway. Or 'was about to be'.

Natsume frowned, counting the time when… nah, couldn't be. Even if she wanted to, she would never have time. She had always been either with him, Luca, Sumire or Hotaru. Neither of the three latter people in the list had motives for money. As much money as he had, it's not worth their friendships.

Which means this could only be done by someone close to him… that he had no time to check up close for activity. But who?

Koizumi had to have some peon in here.

The door was opened. "Mr. Hyuuga," called his secretary, "You told me to check up on Mikan Sakura's movements, right? She just left the Academy."

"What?" Natsume stood up. "Wait, she… she has classes!" _And my son!_

"The gate guards reported she left the Academy with your car, Mr. Hyuuga. She was wearing a sling on her body and there is a big bag in the car. There's something inside the sling. Should I call for a substitute?"

Why? Why did Mikan leave… unless…

"Oh boy," Yuri mumbled. "Mikan? But she's…"

Slowly, Natsume sat. He stared at the warrant paper on his desk. There should be some explanation for this, but he couldn't summon any of it.

Mikan?

x-x-x-x-x

"Why are you still here, kid?"

Sweaty from the project, dirt-streaked Yoichi looked up from his latest brick. "Oh, hey," he greeted the chief builder. The old man faced him with a paper in his hand. He gave the paper to him. "What's this?"

"Your passport and your plane ticket. You're going home."

"What?" Yoichi removed his hard hat and stared at his papers. "What's going on?" He stood, following the man out of the construction area. "Hey, why now?"

"Don't blame me," said the chief. "The man who ordered this home said you're no longer needed, so you need to go home."

Yoichi frowned. "What do you mean, I'm no longer needed? He took me across the ocean, threw me here and left me for days only to send me back _now_?"

"I guess the adoption didn't go through," said the old man. "I dunno. Why do you ask me? Ask him, he's supposed to be your dad or something, right?"

"Or something," grumbled Yoichi. "Seriously? I have to go now? But the kitchen area only need fifteen more bricks!"

"It's almost midnight, kid. You have to leave in the morning, so just go and pack your stuff. You weren't here to build stuff anyway, we're just playing with you."

Yoichi bit his lips. He looked down to his papers, and to the kitchen area he was about to finish tonight before he went to sleep in the builders' tent. "Thanks then," he said, pocketing the papers and walked back.

"Hey, come on… seriously?"

"He didn't call me, he called you to send me home," said Yoichi. "What am I, a kid? I'm almost eighteen. If I want to finish up the kitchen, I'll finish the damn kitchen. I can stay here with or without him once I turn eighteen anyway." _Well, maybe not,_ he thought, but he won't stop doing the construction. It excited him too much to build something from the scratch and see it turn to completion. He had been helping to build the bathroom, the living room and the mansion's nursery. It was too good for him to stop now. Natsume be damned. He wanted Yoichi to leave? He had to come here and drag him out. He wasn't about to stop.

x-x-x-x-x

Sumire was scowling at her when she arrived outside of her house.

"Nice place," said Mikan, eyes studying the small estate. It was built with a minimalism theme, with only black and white paint all over several cubic walls with massive windows. Three dogs in various sizes and breeds were sitting in the front yard, each looking at them with curiosity. Mikan saw five fat Persian cats lounging on the terrace, two more sitting on the balcony on the second floor. "Not the kind I'll be interested in living in, but it seems expensive."

"Why is Natsume texting me," demanded Sumire, walking to her car, "that the 'wedding's off'? How could you? I spend the worse week of my life taking care of your wedding! And now you're telling me it didn't work out? How could you!"

"Get in," said Mikan, opening the passenger door. "We need to pick up some more stuff for the wedding."

"Are you crazy?" Sumire yelled at her as she sat in the car. "Why do you want to buy more stuff now? Tell me what happened—what the hell is in that!" she screamed when she saw the infant in Mikan's sling. Mikan had put the sling forward on her chest, held by the safety belt and all while she drove. It wasn't safe, but she's not in the mood to extinguish car fire.

"Just a baby. Close the door," said Mikan.

Sumire stared at her incredulously, but she shut the car door.

"Listen," Mikan said, steering the car away from Sumire's house before the wedding planner could jump out. "Natsume's broke. As in, really broke. Now he's also about to go to jail."

Sumire opened her mouth and stared at Mikan.

"Say something?"

"I… I never held a wedding in jail," said Sumire, holding her forehead. "Wait… that could be a perfect place for the ceremony, though… yes, yes, that big dining area and those cell doors can be deco—"

"You don't even ask why he's going to jail," said Mikan, eyes on the road as she drove their car out of Sumire's complex.

"What do I care about that? I'm not a cop," scoffed Sumire. "Okay, so prison wedding." She shrugged. "Eh, I can do worse. So we got the place now all set."

"I'm not going to marry him _in jail_."

"No?" Sumire glared. "Then why did you tell me about that? I was thinking it's good to have a set place after all night looking for a place for tomorrow's wedding! Do you realize it's tomorrow! Tomorrow! Today's Saturday, so tomorrow you're going to marry him! Then the groom texted me saying 'it's off'. It's on broadcast text, which means he's not pranking me or he's pranking everyone! Off! Off! Do you know how much time and energy I spend for our wedding? Howcouldthishappenandnowyour sayinghesgoingtojailbutyourn otgonnamarryhimthere—"

"Ookay," said Mikan, raising a hand stopping Sumire. "You're panicking. Stop. Deep breath. And out. Deep breath…"

"You're supposed to be the one panicking! I'm not the Bridezilla here!" yelled Sumire, banging the back of her head to the headrest. "Why? Why? Just when I thought this could be my hundredth wedding and I can put this in my resume as the most ridiculous wedding I can host in just one week…"

"You managed ninety nine weddings?" asked Mikan. "Huh. Wow."

A whine was all she got in reply.

"Let's say I don't have money for the cake, but I need one. Your company can take care of the bill until I got money to pay you, right?" Mikan heard a growl. "Well…"

"Yes, my company will pay for it!" Sumire snapped. "What's the point now? Hotaru paid for Natsume and your suit and dress, then my company paid for the bridesmaid's dresses, then there's still that best man's suit for Luca that has to be delivered today. Also, invitation, that's supposed to be _at least_ delivered to everyone today! Today! Because you know what? The wedding's tomorrow! Tomorrow! Does that mean anything to you? And you know what? We have something you probably forget! We have no PLACE! And the groom said the wedding's OFF!"

Mikan waited until the woman beside her stopped fuming and waving her arms as harsh as she could all over the place. "…Done?"

"No, I'm not done!"

"I have a place for tomorrow. I actually am very sure that place will not be booked by anyone else, at all."

Sumire stopped whatever curse she was about to spew. The wedding organizer stared at Mikan.

"Invitation…" Mikan sighed. "Yeah, I don't like it either, but let's just send email to everyone. Digital's the way to go these days. Your company can manage to do that when you're with me, right?"

Sumire nodded, still not saying a thing.

"About the groom…" Mikan waved her fingers in the air. "He's nuts. You know, the groomzilla. With the cops on his tail and all."

"What Natsume had done to warrant prison?" asked Sumire, now calmly smoothing the dashboard of Natsume's car. "He's finally killing someone?"

_Finally? Does everyone think he's going to go wacky one day? _"Just… things. Not too bad of a thing. Just… money problems."

"Ah, corruption."

_If only._ "Okay, so I'm going to drop you at the wedding store to choose my cake, because I have somewhere to go."

"Where?"

Mikan didn't meet Sumire's eye. "Several stops. To calm the groomzilla. Oh yeah, do you have a legal license to sign the form?"

"For family registry change? Yeah, sure. You'll need that when you apply for the Green Card familial relationship visa. I'm licensed to register the form for the couples. We need to go to the registry building today… tomorrow's Sunday, nobody's working there. Today… I think Koko's around. He'll help."

"Great," said Mikan. She smiled at Sumire who was counting something with her fingers. "You know what? I'm so glad you're my wedding organizer. Natsume couldn't choose a better organizer than you."

Sumire frowned. "Are you high right now?"

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

To Be Continued…


	22. Gladiolus

**Chapter 22**

**Gladiolus**

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

"Sorry for the wait, Miss Sakura," said the man. He strode from the safety deposit area towards her, holding a metal box. Mikan eyed the box, ensure that anything in a small arm-length box like that could provide something valuable for her. Yuka did say there were some things that may help her when she decided to start her own business later. Cue seven years later, Mikan did nothing about her inheritance. If it was some stock for a company that was bankrupt by now, she's going to bang her head to the wide metal table in front of her. It may be hard considering she wore a baby in a sling in front of her.

The man placed the box on the table and stepped back, waiting. Mikan tilted her head.

"Do you have to be here, watching me open this box?" she asked.

"If you want me to turn around, I will," said the man, "but yes, I have to be here. It's a security reason, you understand."

No, she didn't. If he turned around he wouldn't see if Mikan take something anyway. But her small purse had been taken away prior to entering the room. Strangely enough they only scanned the baby and the sling with the mobile scanner and let her in with the infant and the obvious pocket sling large enough to take everything. Was there something in the regulation that banned purse but allow sling and a baby in the room? The safety box was ordered by Yuka for her anyway, there was no point in her being here if she didn't take _anything_.

So far Akira had been very helpful. As in, he didn't wake up at all. Once Sumire was dropped in front of the wedding shop, Mikan had to wake the newborn up and almost force-fed him the milk because it was about time. Burping didn't take a long time either. Maybe the baby did like being carried everywhere like this, he was sleeping like… well… a baby.

Before she contacted the bank that held her mother's safety box, Mikan had to drop by the jewellery store. The shopkeeper balked when she negotiated the price for their 'already-cheap-gold' rings, but she needed to haggle or she wouldn't be able to pay by the amount of paycheck she cashed in. Natsume's skin was a bit sensitive to a cheap _not-really-pure_ accessories. Mikan thought it was a bit telling of how the headmaster styled himself: all original, no cheap imitation. But hey, Mikan bought their rings, and the 'original-only' headmaster was downright broke he had to wear his last-season Hugo Boss pants twice. So what if he got a rash? Like it was torture wearing cheap rings once in a while.

Mikan keyed in the ring and turned the lock. She peered into the box.

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

x-x-x-x-x

The door to Mikan's house was opened as Aoi reached out to it. She stared at Hotaru as the woman stepped inside the living room. The scientist stopped, almost stumbling over her and her suitcase, and frowned. She peered to Luca, who was behind Aoi, duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?"

Luca's brows raised. "What does it look like we're doing? We have jobs to do, we can't stay here forever."

"But the wedding…" Hotaru raised a brochure in her hand.

"The wedding's off," said Aoi. "I can only take a few days off my practice, and we got nothing else holding us back here. Excuse me."

Hotaru waved her hand at Aoi. "You're free to go. Him, I need to talk to."

Aoi narrowed her eyes. "Pardon?"

"Not given. Close the door when you're out." Hotaru sidestepped Aoi and her suitcase as she handed Luca the brochure. "You have twelve hours."

Aoi gaped and glared. "Oh! You…"

Luca turned the brochure in his hand. "Twelve hours for what? Holy vows… minister… what? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Mikan emailed me. She can't find a legitimate minister ready in one day, and she'd prefer an official wedding, with papers and all. I put you on the list for online minister course. In twelve hours you'll be granted a title of minister and you can officiate her wedding."

"What are you talking about?" Aoi said. "The wedding's off! Natsume texted everyone, cancelling the wedding!"

Hotaru ignored the woman behind her. She stared up at Luca's frowning face. "You told Mikan you've officiated weddings in New Zealand."

"Penguins' wedding. Macaques' wedding. Wolves' wedding." Luca shook his head. "Not human. Ever."

"Good, so you got experience in weddings already."

"Are you listening to me?" said Aoi. "The wedding's off."

"I'm not sure I know how to officiate wedding for human."

"Natsume said the wedding is cancelled. There will be no wedding."

"Which is why you'll access the computer in the Academy and study about it online, then take the test. Once you passed, you'll be an official minister."

"There is no wedding."

"I've heard about things like this, but it only applies to the wedding in America. I'm not sure Japan applies the same law for officiating the wedding, especially from someone who just takes an online course."

"If it's not legal now, you can always go to US later and officiate the wedding the second time. Just do it."

"This is ridiculous!" Aoi said. "Luca, you can't be serious! You're not going to waste another half a day here just to take an online course, are you? You said the Australian zoo expects your visit as soon as possible!"

Hotaru turned at Aoi. "What's it to you? If he wants to stay, who are you to say he can't?"

Luca blinked, and turned from Aoi to Hotaru. "Wait a minute…"

Aoi glared. "I am his girlfriend."

"Oh, really? Weird that your brother has no idea that you and Luca are together. I assume it escapes your mind to tell him that you've been dating his friend behind his back?"

"Hotaru, wait—"

Aoi's expression grew cold. "Did you just threaten me?"

Hotaru raised her chin. "Why don't you just go home and let us adults handle this problem?"

"Oh!" Aoi stomped the ground and clenched her fist. "Your relationship was history. Understand? It's over. Stop trying to get him back because he doesn't want you."

Hotaru snorted. "It's not your decision to talk for him. If he wants to stay, you have no right to tell him to come with you. Regardless of what you think you are to him, you're not the master of him."

Aoi turned to Luca and gave him an angry glare. "Do you want to stay?"

Luca grimaced. "Aoi… listen…"

Aoi closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again, she released a dangerously imperative sigh. "Fine."

"Fine…? Aoi, wait!"

"I don't have time for this. My plane's departing soon. See you later." The woman turned, waved her free hand, and exited the door, the tapping of heels signalling her departure.

"Aoi!" Luca marched to the door. "I don't stay because…"

Hotaru stood in front of the door, arms raised. She lifted her chin up, challenging him to set her aside.

"I don't have time for this," Luca spat. "Away!"

"But you have to see the logic behind it." Hotaru exhaled. "Why would you hide something like this if you are proud of what you've done?"

"Hide from who?" Luca said, baring his canines. He was in no mood for riddles. "What are you talking about? Be clear!"

"Natsume. What will he think?"

"I don't care!"

"What will Natsume think about all this?"

"It doesn't matter what he thinks," Luca said. "I am not dating Natsume, I am dating Aoi. I just don't want a full-wage war he's about to launch when he figures it out. I am not going to partake in his bitter retribution. Otherwise, I can't care any less what he thinks about our relationships."

"She's going to do something to throw me off." Luca cursed. "Aoi's going to ruin something." He paced on the carpet. Last time it was his clothes. Briefs. Then, his stuffed alligator somehow dangled on the apartment window ten floors above theirs. He dreaded what was next. Livid Aoi sure had the fury of a scorned woman.

"She won't. It's not possible for someone of her character to do that."

"What are you talking about? Of course she's going to retaliate!"

"But that can't be true."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I understand that she's a therapist." Hotaru crossed her arms. "She must be calm."

"She's a psychiatrist. But she's not calm, not in her own private life. She's loud and brash." And insistent, and hard-headed and sensitive. Luca realized he had fallen in love with Aoi the moment she slapped him for saying something that he had stuttered in a drunken stupor. Well, that, or either because he had begged and sang totally off-key in front of her front door until he was let in at three in the morning and expressed his gratitude by throwing up all over her Persian rug, he still couldn't figure it out.

Hotaru searched for something in his eyes. He just gazed at her, but this time, she saw nothing but impatience. "Didn't you say you loved me the way I am?" How did he get from Hotaru to someone who was… Well, not the type he was aiming for?

"Yes, Hotaru." He sighed. "And I do. I still love you. I still care about you. I do like you as yourself." He no longer hid anything from his face. He was tired of all these ploys. He had to get to Aoi now, before the girl did something they both would regret. Not that they hadn't been ludicrous to each other these past two years, but add Natsume into any relationship and it was a preordained disaster.

"But you know what? I don't want my life with you. I don't know if you have changed everything you stands for, or if you have given up the notion of having the so-called 'perfect heir' or whatever it was you called that unrealistic dream of yours to have something that was so perfect it was impossible in this life. I don't want it. I tried, remember?" Five years. He had been at her side for five years after high school, and she was still talking about having a perfect child with a perfect line of breeding. He was not in the equation. They had never been on the same side of the realm most of the time, and he hadn't even left for his own dream. He had tried, with everything he was able to give, to make her turn to see him. He knew he wasn't perfect, and he knew he would never be able to give her what she wanted. What she wanted, was never what he wished for anyway.

She studied him, her expression betrayed nothing. "And I suppose your life with Natsume's sister is much more satisfying?"

"No." Luca smiled. "No. It wasn't satisfying. We fought a lot. We had a lot of broken plates and torn clothes, and most of the times the neighbours complained about our screams and shouts."

"Then why—"

"I love it." He couldn't help but beam. "I love it. I love the fact that she was screaming in my face and throwing the water on me, then running out, only to walk in again not so long after." Rather pathetically, even, because Aoi was barefoot and in her pajamas, her face red and wet, hair mussed and teeth gritted as she tumbled in, and she refused to say anything but to insist that he was the wrong one. He loved it. "She's not holding back anything, and I have to grovel to get on her good side."

Hotaru turned her face to her side, still watching him. She didn't understand. "Why do you prefer that? I don't get it."

"I'm human, Hotaru." Luca didn't want to waste time to explain to her. If she didn't get it two years ago, he didn't see it in him to make her understand. It would take time, and he no longer had the responsibility to do that for her. "I am not someone you can calculate and set aside when I am no longer 'to your liking'. I like how imperfect I am. I like Aoi's obvious flaws. I love the 'irrational' relationship that we have."

Hotaru looked down. She had to perceive what was in that kind of capricious liaison that he was so attracted to. She couldn't. She couldn't imagine herself shouting at him, or at anyone, in fact. She couldn't imagine screaming for some foolish reason that could be worked out by herself. She had her brains, after all. Such notion of crying and throwing things when she could just make something useful and take a time out of whatever heavy situation she had on hand, was repulsive.

"I don't have much time for this," Luca said as he rushed to the door and pushed Hotaru to the side. "I'm not going to waste my time trying to make it into your head, but get this…" Luca opened the door and glanced at her. "You and your life choice are not made for me."

Hotaru was left staring at the white tile as his footsteps grew farther and farther.

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

x-x-x-x-x

"Can I have a coffee?"

"No."

"Seriously?" Natsume motioned to the unplugged coffee machine on the far side of his end table. "We've been at this for hours. I suppose I'm granted at least a cup of coffee. It's my own beans, I might add. It's not like I stole the beans from someone."

Hayate narrowed his eyes, hand poised on the pen over his scribbled notes. "Really, now?"

Natsume scowled. "Don't be an idiot."

Yuri sighed. She was leaning on the wall next to the door, massaging her temple.

"Did you steal 'your' coffee bean from someone, Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Tell me one good reason why I can't punch you right now."

Hayate smirked. "Violating an officer equals a heavy prison time."

"Can you give me a list of what includes violation of an officer? Last time I check, stabbing one conceited pig on their respective ass with a fountain pen hasn't made that list."

"I'll bang your foreheads together if you two keep this up," said Yuri when the two men glared daggers at each other from each side of the massive mahogany desk.

"Speaking of fountain pen, Hyuuga," said Hayate, "where, when and how did you say you acquire 'your' fountain pen again?"

"Stop!" Yuri yelled as a black blur previously known as the headmaster leaped from the desk and knocked Hayate from the visitor chair he sat on. Both men tumbled to the carpet and ended up as a massive roll of fist, growls and howls as they rolled over each other in an outlandish rhythm of wrestling.

"Give me my Armani tie back! They are non-imperative to your investigation!" yelled Natsume. "And my Perlini silver cufflinks, you blackmailer!"

"Ha! Like you didn't steal them from someone, you thief!"

Yuri looked at the coffee machine, walked to it, and plugged the cable in.

"You damn pig! You and the whole government are corrupt pigs!"

"How dare you call us pigs, you scum of the earth! You took money from the Alice Academy for your own pleasure and now you refuse to pay for your sins!"

Yuri opened one of the coffee bags set beside the machine, sniffing the enticing scent and groaning in pleasure. She reached inside and pick up the spoon.

"The pig has no right to tell me about sins! You are the personification of the demon itself!"

"You are no better than a demon, you bastard! You made orphans cry! You made mother earth wallows in misery because of your immoralities!"

"What the hell is this?" asked Hotaru from the opened door. She leaned on the frame, watching the men in suits rolled over each other. They tried to kick each other in the groins, kneed each other's heart and claws each other's eyes, which spoke volume about the level of martial arts they acquired from the same school, experiences and teachers because none of the blows made contact with the skins.

Yuri poured the beans into the machine. "Want one?"

"Yes, please. Smells heavenly."

"Should be. It's Sumatra blend."

"Oh, I like that one. Speaking of which, I'm here to give a good news to you guys."

"Us… as in us cops or as in us Hyuuga?"

"You cops."

Yuri smiled at the black liquid in the cup she just made and handed one warm cup into Hotaru's waiting hands. "Spill."

Hotaru raised her brows and watched the rim of her cup. "I didn't."

Yuri rolled her eyes. "What is it?" she said, her voice higher to balance the yells coming from the wrestlers in the middle of the room.

"The bank just called the secretary…" Hotaru jerked her head to the empty desk in front of the office. "The secretary's gone, which is why I can get in without having to wait. The check Natsume made for all his properties are now valid."

Yuri halted, her cup waited in the middle of the air as she eyed Hotaru.

"Seems like there's a mistake," said Hotaru, eyes glimmered as she put her lips on her cup. "Natsume has just enough money to pay for everything he bought. The bank called to apologize, and the property agencies pulled back the statement and dropped the charges against Natsume."

"Oh, really?" Yuri said slowly, placing her cup on the end table. "Just enough money, hmm?"

"Mmhmm. Wow, this is good." Hotaru gave a slight smirk to her cup.

Yuri took a deep breath. "I see. So… can I ask you how much does your company pay you each year, Hotaru?"

"How is that vital to the case?"

"Oh, you know, just in case I need to check a wire made from someone from a certain bank to a certain someone's account."

Hotaru shrugged. "I'm getting paid a standard, young researcher's wage." She took another sip. The word 'pigs', 'villains' and 'reprobates' flew about in the room from two other beings rolling on the carpet. One of them whacked their heads to the side of the desk, but the brawl carried on as the head jerked forward and banged another forehead with a loud _thwack_.

Yuri crossed her arms and waited.

"And I happen to own half the company," murmured Hotaru around her cup. "But then again, I'll never be as rich as Luca's mother. Or Mikan's late, surprisingly generous mother. Have I told you how I like the way you made this coffee?"

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

x-x-x-x-x

"What do you mean, cupcake? Wait." Mikan raised her hand up to the man sitting in front of her. She turned to her wedding organizer on her left. "Cupcake? Seriously?"

Sumire rolled her eyes, one hand holding her silver phone. "What kind of cake do you think my friend can make in a day, without a custom _two-weeks_ order at least, I might add?"

"Yeah, but cupcake?" Mikan groaned. "I want something like… roses, pigeons, beaugenville and jasmine for the three story white chocolate cakes, and pillars! Sugar pillars and silk curtains on the second story. On top of it, the groom has to wear something like Versace silk white and tie, definitely the royal purple patterned tie. The bride doll has to wear Anna Sui. You know that lace and pearls on the back—"

Sumire covered the phone. "Sixteen chocolate cupcake and ten chestnut cupcake poured with white sugar cream, made two stories, a very short two story, with two grocery store dolls on top, the groom's face half-cracked, ready in two hours. Do you want it or not?"

"I'll take it." Mikan turned back to the man as Sumire barked something into her phone and stomped away from the hall. "So?"

"Look, Mikan, I know you and Natsume very well," said Koko, a martyred look on his face. "But I can't make you a fiancée visa without his letter of recognition, your passport, your online history together, your emails of each other and definitely not without the photo of the two of you together. And because the man is still here, my supervisor will have to ask him to come by himself to the office so he can conduct an interview for your visa."

"What's all this bull?" Mikan pouted.

"This bull is what I do." Koko pointed at the government official ID hung in front of his shirt.

"Oh. Well…" Mikan shifted and blinked down to the sling still hugging her body. Her smile grew. "Have you met our son, Akira?" she pulled the sling's down a bit to show a red, obviously newborn baby inside.

"Holy hell! Mikan, please tell me you didn't just baby napped someone's…"

"What are you talking about? This is a proof that Natsume and I are partners! Better than any photo, I can guarantee this baby has Natsume all over it! And in it—uh, what I mean is I can guarantee that this baby is Natsume's!"

Koko gave her a leveled look. "Return that baby to her mother, Mikan. I mean it."

"This baby should make your boss realize that what Natsume and I have been more than just recognition in mere papers and whatnot. I mean, we have a baby! I'm there when the baby was born, and I can assure you the baby is Natsume's! I can even consent to a DNA test!"

"DNA test took at least two weeks. And I met you three weeks ago, Mikan. You were racing with your shopping cart in the mart. You knocked me down with the damn cart. In it you had three different types of feminine napkins. You even asked me what Anna was using when, I quote, 'at the heaviest', because you were too tired to test every new brand by yourself."

"Did I say I was buying them for myself? Because you know, sometimes Hotaru—"

"Mikan," said Koko. "It's Saturday, and I only worked for half a day on Saturday. No matter how many babies you kidnapped, I have finished working for this week an hour ago." He stood from his desk and put his hands on Mikan's shoulders, turning her to the view of the stairwell to the ground hall. "So, bye. See you next week with your complete papers. Or not. Hopefully not. And please return that baby."

"But… but… isn't the government's job is to ensure the happiness of the people they worked with? You know, the people's servant? Weren't you taking an oath to help a maiden in distress as a knight who has that special power in his hand?"

"What kind of world do you live in all this time? Can I be a part of it? Sounds amazing," said Koko, nudging Mikan's back so she walked to the stairwell. "Bye."

"Ugh. Why do I pay taxes for?" Mikan paced down the stairwell, meeting Sumire on the ground hall with several potted cactuses zigzagged on the 'Civilian Complaints' long queue line. Her phone rang. She stared at the throes of people lining up, between potted cactuses and other spiked desert-themed plants placed rather inconveniently on the line, which has only one box room to the far side of the hall. Everyone lining up to the complain queue were stumbling over the plants. "Huh. I see." She took out her phone, still staring at the fat lady who were kicking over the half-dead cactus in her path and answered her phone, "Sakura here."

"What do you—ow! Think you're doing—ow! Careful! Ow! Ow!"

Mikan stared at the phone before placing it back to her ear. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Ow ow ow! Stop! You! Come back! Ow! Not you!"

"You know," said Mikan, "the first thing you should say if you are really good at this is, 'hey babe'."

"Ow! What?"

"And then, 'this is the man of your dreams, babe. Now open your shirt, unbutton that one by one…'"

"What the—ow! Hell are you talking about! Why did you take Akira! Ow!"

"Natsume?"

"Ow! Who else?"

Mikan sighed. "My fault. So much for hoping for an anonymous phone sex…"

"The hell… ow! What do you think you're doing, Mikan? Ow!"

"Um…" Mikan looked around. Three people were standing next to her, waiting for her to move so they could queue over the complaint line. She stepped aside and scooted near the safest cactus plant in the hall. The one that was already brown and rested horizontally on the soil in the pot. "You're right. What am I thinking, making them wait on me like that while you murmur sweet owing at me?"

"What? Ow!"

Mikan motioned at Sumire who placed her silver phone into her purse. Sumire nodded and pointed to the parking area. "What is it?"

"I'm asking you what are you—ow!"

"I haven't learned that particular language, although I think I have to reply owooo… right?"

He barked at something far from the phone. "-nough! Mikan, what do you think you're doing, paying my debt like that—ow! I told you to get away from me! Ow!"

Making her way to Natsume's car, Mikan threw the car key to Sumire, opening the passenger front seat and entered. "I am away from you."

"Not you! Ow! I mean… what are you trying to do, Mikan? Seriously…" his tone grew somber, "ow ow ow!"

Mikan covered her phone. "Let's go to that rental shop first," she said to Sumire when the wedding organizer turned on the car. "So… um… okay, let's try this… wooo?" She heard a snort on the other side.

"Mikan, ow! Stop! Go!"

"Both are wildly different words with mirrored functions, Natsume. Which one?"

He sighed. "Okay, that stupid nurse is gone. Let's try this… Why do you… hell, I told you to leave!"

Mikan rolled her eyes.

"I mean it! Mikan, listen, I don't want you to pay my debt—ow! You can't do that. We're not engaged any-ow!"

"So I assume we only have to pick up maid of honour dress and the best man's suit?" Mikan said to Sumire as the car made its way into the busy street. "I'm not going to pick children as flower carrier or ring carrier… and I definitely don't want a dog in a suit."

"We have enough problems as it is, I'm out of this if you include children and dog." Sumire frowned. "If the location is really final, then I need to pick up some more materials. We need to decorate the place, after all. It's not suitable without at least some chiffons on the ceilings and maybe some more UV lights."

"UV lights? I'm getting married in the morning, what do I need UV lights for?"

"You see, you need at least ten a thousand watt lights shining on your face so everyone who looks at you will be blinded by the heavenly lights and not seeing massive pimples and aging wrinkles on your nose, forehead and chin. The picture, assuming I can get a photographer this late in the game, will be taken with an over—totally over—light situation so you'll look as perfect as that Barbie in your dream."

Mikan touched her smooth nose and scowled at Sumire.

"Mikan," said Natsume again. "Are you listen—ow!"

"Yeah, yeah, ow to you too."

"Hotaru said-ow! That you opened Yuka's box to-ow! Why did you do that? It's your inheritance! Owowowiee!"

"Exactly. My inheritance, my estate, my money. I can do whatever I want."

"Not this one! You can't pay for-ow!"

"Why can't I?"

"You can't make me feel guil—ow! That hurts!"

Mikan stared at the road, waiting for the words. "Feel what, Natsume?"

Natsume growled. "Go away! Fine! I'm not going to feel guilty because you paid for me! I refuse to feel bad about it! You take your money back!"

"If I don't want to?"

"I'm going to hunt you, Sakura, and I'm going to make you understand that it's—ow!"

"So you'll keep thinking about it, feeling so guilty about the destitute me, who is now nothing to you, that I have to keep pouring the last of my little—very little inheritance in order to help you in times of need?"

"Yes!" he barked.

"Good." Mikan shut her phone off. She turned to Sumire, who was holding her laughter. "After the rental shop, we need to go to the catering. What's next?"

"Huh?" Sumire choked and swallowed her hoot. "Oh, um… flower. We need flowers."

"Good. I wonder if there's a flower to say 'I wanna punch you in the face, dear haughty lord.'"

"Dead thistle, wormwood and Lobelia. Hey, that'll make a pretty arrangement."

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

x-x-x-x-x

"You know what, I like you a lot better than the students in my class."

A pair of warm, brown eyes stared back at her. The little lips gurgled something sounded like a question.

"Yeah, they're rowdy. I can understand why sports class has no theory score in it, because who needs one when a very talented physical Alice user can juggle his sports teacher, three basketball and a mattress at the same time, right?" Mikan capped the empty bottle and replaced it back into the small duffle bag she had under her arm.

Akira yawned.

"That's right." Mikan tightened the sling over her shoulders and stood up, turning to her door. "Today has been exhausting, right?"

Akira gurgled.

"Don't think you can act cute and expect me to keep you," said Mikan. She unlocked the door and walked in, leaving the darkness of the night behind her. She ambled into the gloom of her own living room and blindly wandered to the light switch. "I baby-napped you for a purpose, and you're here only as a mean to that purpose, no matter how cute and flammable you are."

"Thank God for that," said a feminine voice as Mikan flipped the switch on. She froze.

Nonoko stood with a blue blanket clutched in her hands. She grinned and waved at Mikan. Next to her, on Mikan's sofa, the arrogant one sat. A feet slung over the other, his scowl matched no other. Rows of red bruises and brown bandages over white cotton balls marked on his face, neck and hands, every bit of skin that was not covered by his black shirt, blue pants and grey socks.

Mikan studied his face and grimaced. "Oh. So… ow."

Nonoko raised her blue blanket and said, "this is a fire-proof blanket Natsume gave me this afternoon. With this I can hold my son." She stared at her baby in Mikan's sling, longing and love in her face.

Mikan immediately felt foolish, standing there with sling and duffle bag that belonged to someone else. She scrambled to let Akira out of the sling and into Nonoko's blanket. The baby opened his tired eyes, looking at his mother, yawned and turned his head, snuggling deeper into the blanket. Nonoko closed the blanket around her son and smiled. She murmured and kissed Akira's temple.

Mikan placed the sling into the duffle bag and handed it to Nonoko. The mother chuckled as she accepted Mikan's string of apologies and walked to the door. Mikan stared at the mother until the door closed behind Nonoko, the mother couldn't wait to cherish her baby the way only she could.

"Now that it's obvious she's not going to cat fighting you over that kid," said Natsume, eyes glinted at her, "it's time to talk."

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

A/N: The government hall in Japan is definitely not like what I had just written. It's a neat, very arranged place, and I'm sure that—cough—nobody is going to blame me over a little bit of imagination over a government hall, right? Because… well.. Some place somewhere, there is a government hall like that. But I can't name it, because it's… uh, someplace, somewhere. Like Alice in Wonderland someplace.

Whew.


End file.
